Familienbande
by drea78
Summary: Der 10jährige Eric kommt zu den Taylors, weil er von seinen Eltern missbraucht wurde. Was passiert, wenn die Pflegeeltern sterben und die älteren Brüder Horatio und Mac die Verantwortung übernehmen müssen? Sind sie der Aufgabe gewachsen? Werden sie eine F
1. Chapter 1

Dies ist der erste Teil einer Serie, an der ich angefangen habe zu arbeiten.

Ich weiss nicht genau, wie es mir in den Sinn kam, aber da ist es nun.

Es hat, zumindest im ersten Teil, nichts mit der CSI-Arbeit zu tun. Dieser Teil ist mehr eine Einleitung zu den Familienverhältnissen, die die Serie haben soll – also komplett AU!!

Es ist auch eine Art Crossover – beinhaltet Charaktere aus CSI, CSI Miami und CSI New York. In diesem ersten Teil sind allerdings noch nicht so viele Leute dabei, aber Fortsetzungen sind schon geplant.

Ich nenne das ganze Brüder- Universum! Warum, das werdet ihr dann in der Geschichte schon rausfinden! ;-)

**Rated for child abuse!!**

x

x

Kapitel 1:

-

Horatio Caine saß in seinem Auto und trommelte mit seinen Fingern auf das Lenkrad.

Es war Sonntag, aber der Verkehr in New York war so dicht wie immer. Er war spät dran und sah immer wieder auf seine Uhr.

Jeden Sonntagnachmittag um 16 Uhr traf sich die Familie zum Essen im Haus seiner Eltern. Alle seine Brüder waren da, es sei denn es gab berufliche Gründe, die die älteren von ihnen hinderten.

Heute würde er zu spät kommen.

Ungeduldig schaute er wieder auf seine Uhr. In solchen Momenten fand er es mehr als ärgerlich, dass seine Eltern außerhalb der City wohnten. Natürlich war es dort wesentlich schöner als mitten in der Stadt, vor allem mit vier lebhaften Jungen, aber seit er beim New York Police Department arbeitete ging ihm die Pendelei immer mehr auf die Nerven.

‚_Es ist Zeit, dass du dir ein eigenes Apartment suchst_, ' sagte er sich.

Aber irgendwie machte ihn der Gedanke nicht glücklich. Er würde es vermissen seine Brüder und Eltern jeden Tag zu sehen.

‚_Du bist 25 Jahre, Horatio, irgendwann musst du auf eigenen Füßen stehen_,' debattierte er mit sich selber. ‚_Aber andererseits lohnt sich eine Wohnung wohl nicht, so wenig Zeit wie du zu Hause verbringst._'

Er schob den Gedanken beiseite, als der Verkehr endlich wieder zu rollen begann.

Mit etwas Glück würde er nur wenig zu spät kommen.

-

Exakt um 16: 08 Uhr hielt Horatio Caine das Auto vor dem Haus seiner Eltern an.

Er stieg aus und sah Jane Tyler am Fenster stehen und ihm zuwinken. Mit einem breiten Lächeln winkte er zurück und ging mit langen Schritten durch den Vorgarten zur Haustür. Noch bevor er den Schlüssel ins Schloss stecken konnte wurde die Tür geöffnet und seine Adoptivmutter stand vor ihm.

Wie immer wenn er sie sah wurde ihm warm ums Herz. Diese Frau hatte sein Leben gerettet. Und nicht nur das. Sie hatte ihm ein neues Leben geschenkt, ein besseres als er sich in den ersten 11 Jahren mit seinen leiblichen Eltern jemals erträumt hatte. Zusammen mit seinem Adoptivvater Rick hatte sie dafür gesorgt, dass er ein sicheres und liebevolles Zuhause bekam. Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert, bis er seinem Glück getraut hatte, aber sie waren geduldig gewesen und irgendwann hatten sie seine Liebe gewonnen.

Aus dem schmalen rothaarigen Jungen mit den durchdringenden blauen Augen von damals war ein hochgewachsener, selbstbewusster junger Mann geworden.

Er umarmte seine Mutter und hielt sie einen Moment fest.

„Tut mir leid, ich bin zu spät," sagte er leise. „Der Verkehr war mörderisch – ein Unfall."

„Habe ich mir schon gedacht," antwortete Jane. Sie löste sich von ihm und schob ihn zur Tür herein. „Aber nun komm, die anderen warten schon."

-

Da es ein warmer Tag war hatte sich die Familie auf der Terrasse versammelt.

Jane war noch mal in die Küche gegangen, während Horatio an der Tür zum Garten stand und mit einem Grinsen seinen Vater und seine Brüder betrachtete.

Wie üblich herrschte leichtes Chaos und seine Brüder redeten wild durcheinander.

Rick Taylor saß still dabei und lächelte. Als er seinen Ältesten entdeckte winkte er kurz und deutete mit einem Nicken auf den leeren Stuhl neben ihm.

Er ließ sich darauf sinken. Seine Brüder hatten ihn noch immer nicht bemerkt, so sehr waren sie eine Diskussion über das letzte Baseballspiel vertieft. Amüsiert beobachtete er wie Mac versuchte die beiden jüngeren Hitzköpfe zu beruhigen.

Mac war 24 Jahre und somit nur ein knappes Jahr jünger als er selber und der einzige leibliche Sohn der Taylors. In der Anfangszeit hatte das ab und an zu Problemen geführt, aber im Laufe der Jahre waren sie eng zusammen gewachsen und standen sich sehr nahe.

Nick war 18 Jahre und bereitete sich grade auf sein Studium vor. Er war seit zehn Jahren bei der Familie.

Warrick war der Jüngste von ihnen, grade vor einigen Wochen 15 Jahre alt geworden und inzwischen seit sechs Jahren bei den Taylors.

Auch zu den beiden jüngeren Brüdern hatte er ein gutes, sehr enges Verhältnis.

Schließlich entdeckte Nick ihn und die Diskussion endete abrupt, weil er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen ältesten Bruder richtete.

„Horatio!" grüßte er. „Du bist zu spät!"

„Tatsächlich?" grinste Horatio ihn an. „Aber nicht so viel wie du letzte Woche."

Nick lief rot an und grinste verlegen zurück. Er war am letzten Sonntag fast eine ganze Stunde später aufgetaucht, weil er bei seiner Freundin die Zeit vergessen hatte. Die Brüder hatten ihn den ganzen Nachmittag damit aufgezogen, deshalb hatte er bei dem heutigen Treffen extra aufgepasst.

„Du hast aber nichts verpasst," meinte Mac. „Die wichtigen Gespräche haben wir uns aufgehoben."

„Genau, H.," kam es aus Warricks Richtung. „Wie zum Beispiel dein Treffen mit – wie hieß er doch gleich? – Dan!?"

Nun war es an Horatio verlegen zu gucken. Das Thema Dan wollte er eigentlich nicht diskutieren, schon gar nicht wenn seine Eltern in der Nähe waren. Die Beziehung zu Dan war noch recht frisch und er hatte bisher sorgsam jede Begegnung mit seiner Familie vermieden. Sie neigten dazu jeden genaustens zu befragen und er hatte nicht vor ihn gleich wieder zu verschrecken.

Zum Glück kam seine Mutter in diesem Moment auf die Terrasse und so enthielt er sich eines Kommentars. Mac's Blick sagte ihm jedoch, dass das Thema damit zwar für den Augenblick aber nicht für den Nachmittag vom Tisch war.

-

Beim Essen ging es wieder sehr lebhaft zu.

„Jungs, hört mal bitte zu," unterbrach Rick schließlich die Gespräche, als alle mit dem Essen fertig waren. „Wir möchten etwas mit euch besprechen."

„Hört sich wichtig an," stellte Mac fest.

„Ja, das ist es auch," antwortete Jane.

Horatio sah Besorgnis in ihren Augen und Furcht stieg in ihm auf.

„Geht es euch gut? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Er sah von ihr zu seinem Vater und zurück.

Jane lächelte beruhigend. „Es geht nicht um uns, jedenfalls nicht direkt. Uns geht es bestens, Horatio."

Die vier Brüder seufzten erleichtert.

„Aber es gibt jemanden anderes, dem es nicht gut geht," erklärte Rick. „Bei uns in der Klinik wurde vor zwei Wochen ein Junge eingeliefert. Wir dürfen natürlich keine Einzelheiten erzählen, aber er wurde von seinen Eltern misshandelt…" Seine Stimme erstarb. Jane blickte ihn an und fuhr fort: „Der Junge hat sich in der Schule in einer Toilette eingeschlossen und Tabletten geschluckt. Er wurde grade noch rechtzeitig gefunden. Dadurch ist alles rausgekommen. Seine Eltern sind jetzt in Untersuchungshaft."

Horatio schluckte schwer. Die Worte seiner Eltern schworen Erinnerungen herauf. Er drängte sie mit aller Macht zurück. Daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken.

Er musterte die Gesichter seiner Eltern genau und ihm war klar, was sie tun wollten.

„Seit ihr sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?" fragte er.

Überrascht sah seine Mutter ihn an. „Wie kannst du das fragen?"

„Ich meine, die vielen Probleme, grade wenn der Junge selbstmordgefährdet ist…"

„Horatio…" Rick sah seinen Ältesten an und ihm fehlten einen Moment die Worte. In seinem Gesichtsausdruck stand Enttäuschung geschrieben.

„Irgendwie verstehe ich das jetzt nicht ganz," schaltete Warrick sich ein. Aber Mac verstand und weil seine Eltern noch versuchten Horatio's Reaktion zu verdauen, erklärte er: „Sie wollen den Jungen hier aufnehmen."

Aus seiner Miene war nicht zu erkennen, was er davon hielt.

„Oh… ," kam es von Warrick. Nach kurzem Nachdenken wandte er sich an Horatio: „Und warum bist du dagegen, H.?"

Jane fand daraufhin ihre Sprache wieder: „Ja, das frage ich mich auch."

Horatio rückte unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl herum. Das letzte, was er wollte war, die Menschen zu enttäuschen, die ihm am meisten bedeuteten. Aber dennoch machte er sich Sorgen, denn auf sie alle, besonders auf seine Eltern, würden große Probleme zukommen.

„Hört zu," versuchte er sich zu verteidigen. „Klar braucht dieser Junge Hilfe. Aber ihr seit nicht mehr die Jüngsten!"

„Autsch!" entfuhr es Mac.

„Wir wissen noch immer, wie man einem Kind, das Hilfe braucht, emotionale Stabilität gibt, Horatio!" sagte Rick ruhig und legte seiner Frau beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Das bezweifle ich doch nicht, Dad," antwortete Horatio ebenso ruhig. „Aber bis das Kind mit dem Collegge fertig ist bist du dann ungefähr 70 Jahre alt. Das ist nun mal eine Tatsache."

„Das ist uns auch klar. Aber das wird uns nicht hindern, einem kleinen Jungen ein Heim zu geben, das er so nötig braucht," erklärte Rick.

„Ein Waisenhaus wäre fatal für ihn," meinte Jane. „Dort kann man ihm nicht bieten, was er braucht. Sie haben zu wenig Zeit, um sich großartig um ein einzelnes Kind zu kümmern. Und ehrlich gesagt hatten wir auf eure Unterstützung und Hilfe gehofft!"

Horatio zuckte zusammen, verteidigte sich dann aber: „Ich mache mir nur Gedanken um euch! Schließlich weiß ich, wie sehr es euch jedes Mal emotional belastet hat, wenn ihr einen von uns aufgenommen habt."

Janes Gesicht wurde weicher. „Das stimmt schon, Horatio. Aber euch aufzunehmen, euch heilen zu sehen und von euch geliebt zu werden hat uns auch unendlich viel gegeben!"

Eine Weile waren alle ruhig. Jeder von ihnen hatte eigene Erinnerungen, die Janes Worte in ihnen auslöste.

Schließlich räusperte Nick sich: „Wie wäre es, wenn ihr uns schon mal den Namen unseres neuen Bruders nennt?"

Seine Eltern lächelten. Nick war der Friedensstifter der Familie. Keiner der Jungen war so harmoniebedürftig wie er.

„Sein Name ist Eric," sagte Rick. „Er ist vor kurzem 10 Jahre alt geworden."

„Und Horatio," wandte sich Jane ihrem Ältesten zu. „Was Eric durchgemacht hat ähnelt sehr dem, was du selber erlebt hast. Und ich bin sicher, dass du ihn von uns allen am besten verstehen wirst!"

Er sah seine Mutter an und schluckte. Wenn er ehrlich mit sich selber war, dann war seine frühe Kindheit etwas, mit dem er sich nicht wieder auseinander setzen wollte. Auch wenn er mit Hilfe seiner neuen Familie ein besseres Leben hatte, so waren die Erinnerungen an die Zeit mit seinen leiblichen Eltern noch immer schmerzhaft. Er wollte sich lieber auf das Jetzt konzentrieren.

Es war als könnte seine Mutter seine Gedanken lesen. Aber sie sagte nichts dazu. Es brauchte für alle Zeit um sich daran zu gewöhnen, wie sich ihr Leben in Zukunft ändern würde.


	2. Chapter 2

So, weiter geht es mit Familie Taylor und Eric.

-

-

-

Kapitel 2:

-

Rick Taylor war Kinderarzt. Seine Frau war Kinderpsychologin. Sie arbeiteten beide seit Jahren in derselben Klinik. Auf diesem Weg hatten sie all ihre Adoptivsöhne kennen gelernt.

Beide liebten Kinder und es hatte viel Zeit gebraucht, bis sie nach Mac's Geburt akzeptiert hatten, dass Jane keine weiteren Kinder bekommen konnte.

Als der elfjährige Horatio Caine mit schweren Verletzungen ins Krankenhaus eingewiesen worden war, hatte das in ihnen beiden etwas berührt. Dieser Junge war schlimm misshandelt worden und die Leere in seinen Augen hatte sie erschreckt. Sie wollten ihm helfen.

Es hatte Wochen gedauert, bis sie alles geregelt hatten und den Jungen zu sich nach Hause holen konnten. Es gab etliche Probleme und rechtliche Fragen zu regeln. Doch sie hatten sich entschlossen dem Jungen zu helfen und schließlich holten sie ihn in ihr Heim.

Es dauerte mehr als ein Jahr, bis die Adoption durch war und ein weiteres halbes Jahr, bis Horatio anfing ihnen Vertrauen zu schenken.

-

Jane Taylor dachte an diese Zeit zurück, als sie im Krankenzimmer des zehnjährigen Eric Delko stand.

Inzwischen hatten sie Erfahrungen gesammelt. Sie wussten genau, was zu tun war, um die vorläufige Vormundschaft für Eric zu bekommen.

Heute war der Tag gekommen, an dem sie ihn nach Hause holen wollten.

Rick packte grade die wenigen Sachen zusammen, die dem Jungen gehörten. In den letzten Wochen waren sie etliche Male bei Eric gewesen.

Sie hatten dafür gesorgt, dass er nach dem eigentlichen Krankenhausaufenthalt nicht in ein Heim kam. Die psychologische Abteilung der Klinik hatte auch eine kleine Gruppe für minderjährige Patienten und dort wurde er aufgenommen bis alle rechtlichen Angelegenheiten erledigt waren.

Rick und Jane hatten mit dem Jungen alles besprochen, was passierte und ihm jeden Schritt genau erklärt. Sie hatten ihm von ihrem Haus und dem Garten berichtet und natürlich von Warrick, Nick, Mac und Horatio.

In den ganzen Wochen, seit sie Eric kannten hatte er kein einziges Wort gesagt. Meistens starrte er blicklos vor sich hin und ließ nicht erkennen, ob er sie verstanden hatte oder nicht. Vor Berührungen schreckte er zurück. Den Körper hielt er jedoch immer aufgerichtet, die Arme meistens vor der Brust verschränkt.

Einige Male hatte er Jane direkt in die Augen gesehen. In diesen Momenten war ihr jedes Mal eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken gelaufen. Dieses Kind war so verloren… Die Leere, Traurigkeit, Verzweiflung und das tiefe Misstrauen in den jungen Augen…

Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen, wenn sie Eric sah. Es tat weh, seinen Schmerz zu sehen.

Vor ihren Söhnen gab sie Zuversicht vor, wenn sie über das neue Familienmitglied sprachen. Aber sie war verunsichert. Bei keinem ihrer Adoptivsöhne hatte sie eine solche Unsicherheit verspürt. Erics leibliche Eltern hatten bei dem Jungen tiefen Schaden angerichtet. Und ihr war klar, dass sein seelisches Gleichgewicht aus den Fugen war. Bei ihren anderen Söhnen war es anfangs nicht anders gewesen, dennoch war sie von Anfang an voller Zuversicht gewesen.

Bei Eric war sie sich nicht sicher, ob der Schaden in seiner Seele wieder repariert werden konnte. Er schien bereits sehr weit weg zu sein. Sie hatte bisher keinerlei Lebenswillen bei ihm gespürt. Und es würde sehr schwer werden Zugang zu dem Jungen zu finden.

-

Rick lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. Er wusste genau was ihr durch den Kopf ging. Nach 30 Jahren Ehe kannten sie sich in- und auswendig.

„Es wird Zeit nach Hause zu fahren!" sagte er, nahm die Tasche, in der die wenigen Sachen waren, die Eric besaß, und sie machten sich auf den Weg – den Jungen in ihrer Mitte.

Die Fahrt war ruhig. Eric sagte auch weiterhin kein Wort. Rick und Jane hätten gerne gewusst, was in ihm vor sich ging, aber er saß nur ganz still da, in seine eigene Welt versunken.

Vor dem Haus angekommen folgte er ihnen stumm durch den Vorgarten zur Tür.

Es war Vormittag und das Haus daher ruhig. Warrick war in der Schule, Nick auf dem Collegge und Mac hatte Dienst. Nur Horatio war zu Hause, da er heute Spätschicht hatte.

Als Rick Erics Tasche abstellte erschien er in der Küchentür.

„Hallo, da seit ihr ja schon," begrüßte er sie. Er gab seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange, berührte seinen Vater kurz am Arm und wandte sich dem Jungen zu.

Eric Delko war ein schmächtiges Kind und schien recht klein für sein Alter zu sein. Alles an seiner Körperhaltung deutete auf Abwehr hin. Die braunen Augen jedoch starrten ins Leere.

Horatio wusste in diesem Moment, dass seine Mutter recht gehabt hatte. Er war derjenige, der Eric wahrscheinlich am besten verstehen konnte.

Die Haltung des Jungen erinnerte ihn an sich selber. Nie würde er den Moment vergessen, als er das erste Mal einen Fuß in dieses Haus gesetzt hatte. Sein Körper war starr und abweisend gewesen, die Augen leer, und in seinem Inneren hatte nur eine einzige Emotion geherrscht: Angst! Die Angst war so groß gewesen, dass er all seine Beherrschung hatte aufbringen müssen um sich nicht umzudrehen und zu fliehen.

Und jetzt stand da dieser Junge und Horatio war sich sicher, dass es ihm in diesem Moment genau so ging wie ihm damals.

Mit einem Bein kniete er sich auf den Boden und legte seine Arme auf sein anderes Bein um mit dem Jungen auf Augenhöhe zu sein.

„Hallo Eric! Ich bin Horatio, " sagte er leise. „Ich weiß, dass du mir das jetzt nicht glauben wirst, aber ich möchte es dir trotzdem sagen: Hier wird dir niemand wehtun! Wir alle werden unser Bestes tun, damit du dich hier wohlfühlst. Wir verstehen, was in dir vorgeht…"

„Ihr habt keine Ahnung!" unterbrach Eric ihn, seine Stimme war kaum zu hören, aber die Verzweiflung und der Ärger war deutlich in seinem Gesicht zu sehen.

Einen Moment sah der kleine Junge dem jungen Mann vor sich in die Augen, dann senkte er den Blick.

Horatio hatte es für einen Moment die Sprache verschlagen. Doch dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. „Du wirst dich wundern, was wir alles verstehen," sagte er und richtete sich auf. „Aber jetzt zeige ich dir erstmal das Haus und dein Zimmer."

Mit diesen Worten ging er vor in die Küche und ließ den Jungen, der ihm nur zögernd folgte, einen Blick hinein werfen. Anschließend besichtigten sie den Rest des Hauses.

-

-

Er kämpfte dagegen an. Alles was er wollte, war seine Ruhe. Aber selbst jetzt, im Schlaf, konnte er diese Ruhe nicht finden.

Die Bilder, die Erinnerungen verfolgten ihn.

Und er wollte doch nur Frieden.

Aber einmal begonnen ließ sich die Flut nicht aufhalten – er war Gefangener seiner Erinnerungen, die ihn bis in seine Träume verfolgten.

-

_Sein Vater stand vor ihm und schrie. Warum, dass wusste er schon nicht mehr, aber es spielte auch keine Rolle. Er wusste genau, was kommen würde. Und er merkte wie er zitterte, wie die Angst in ihm hochkroch und sein Herz schneller schlagen ließ. _

_„Bitte, Dad!" bettelte er und die Ohrfeige, die er sich dafür einfing warf ihn beinahe um. Er hielt sich die brennende Wange und sah mit entsetzten, wie sein Vater den Hosengürtel löste und aus seinem Hosenbund zog. Er wurde hart am Arm gepackt und zu seinem Zimmer gedrängt._

_„Ausziehen!" befahl sein Vater und mit zitternden Fingern gehorchte er. Ohne auf die Aufforderung zu warten legte er sich auf sein Bett und vergrub das Gesicht in sein Kissen. Sein Körper war steif vor Anspannung und Angst. Als der erste Schlag seinen Rücken traf zuckte er zusammen und biss in sein Kissen. Wenn er schrie würde es schlimmer werden, das wusste er genau. Beim zweiten Schlag traten ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Sein Herz raste, der Schmerz war unausprechlich, als Schlag für Schlag auf seinen ungeschützen Rücken prasselte. ‚Aufhören, bitte aufhören!' flehte er stumm. Irgendwann schien sein Vater ihn zu hören, denn er verließ ohne ein Wort das Zimmer. _

_Dennoch konnte er sich nicht entspannen. Der Schmerz war beinahe unerträglich. Die Augen blind vor Tränen starrte er aus dem Fenster und wartete._

_Als er die schweren Schritte seines Vaters auf der Treppe hörte, schloss er resigniert die Augen. Wenn er zurück kam, dann war es noch nicht vorbei. Dann hatte sein Vater noch irgend etwas vor. Und es konnte nichts Gutes sein._

_Wenn sein Vater mit ihm fertig war, dann verschwand er normalerweise und seine Mutter tauchte stattdessen auf und versorgte stumm seine Wunden. Kein Wort des Trostes kam jemals aus ihrem Mund. Und die Art ihrer Bewegungen verriet, dass sie sich ärgerte, dass er wieder etwas nicht richtig gemacht hatte._

_Ihr Verhalten erzeugte eine ganz andere Art von Schmerz. Machte ihm deutlich, dass sie auf SEINER Seite stand, statt auf der ihres Sohnes. _

_Die Tür ging auf und er sah mit Horror die große Flasche in der Hand seines Vater. Er wusste sie enthielt Jod. Jod für seine Wunden.Und aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass es brannte wie Feuer. Sein Vater hatte es in eine Sprühflasche umgefüllt und begann ohne zu zögern es auf seine Wunden zu spühen. _

_Diesmal schrie er… und sank dankbar in die Bewusstlosigkeit…_

_ -_

Er bewegte sich unruhig im Schlaf.

Mehr Erinnerungen drängten sich an die Oberfläche und sein Körper erschauerte.

_ -_

_‚Nein! Nein, nein, nein, nein…'_

_Tastende Hände hatten ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Große, rauhe Hände, die über seinen Körper fuhren._

_Mit großen, vor Angst geweiteten Augen versuchte er sich von den Händen weg zu winden. Aber seine Handgelenke waren über seinem Kopf zusammengebunden und ans Bett gefesselt._

_Es gab kein Entkommen, er wusste es. Ihm wurde ganz flau im Magen, sein Herz raste._

_Als einige Nächte zuvor sein Vater das erste Mal in seinem Zimmer aufgetaucht war, da hatte er noch nicht gewusst, was ihn erwartete. Jetzt wusste er es und Panik stieg in ihm auf._

_‚Nein! Nein, nein, nein, nein…'_

_Doch sein Flehen wurde nicht erhört._

_Die Hände berührten ihn gierig, besitzergreifend._

_Mit einem Schaudern sah er, wie sein Vater sich von seiner Pyiamahose befreite._

_Jetzt wurde er geküsst, überall verteilte der Mann, der sich sein Vater nannte, seine Küsse._

_Dann spürte er etwas Hartes und die Panik ergriff nun völlig von ihm Besitz._

_Verzweifelt wand er sich._

_‚Nein! Nein, nein, nein, nein…'_

_Dann nahm der Schmerz ihm den Atem. Die Tränen liefen unentwegt über sein Gesicht._

_‚NEIN!' schrie sein Geist, aber kein Laut kam über seine Lippen._

_Die Bewegungen schienen ihn innerlich zu zerreißen._

_Ihm war schlecht. Der Ausdruck reiner Verzückung auf dem Geischt des Mannes, der sich sein Vater nannte, machte ihn krank. Doch wenn er die Augen schloss spürte er alles noch deutlicher._

_Und so starrte er mit tränenblinden Augen auf den Mann über ihm und wartete, dass es vorbei ging._

_Als es soweit war, seine Hände wieder frei waren und er allein war, kroch er in eine Ecke seines Zimmers und rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen._

-

Eric und wachte mit einem Ruck auf.

Er brauchte einen Moment um sich zu orientieren und bis ihm einfiel, wo er war.

Zitternd setzte er sich auf, lehnte sich an die Wand und zog die Beine an die Brust..

Sein T'Shirt klebte schweissnass an seinem Rücken, aber er achtete nicht darauf. Er versuchte in ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Zügen zu atmen, doch es gelang ihm nicht ganz.

Er zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Alles was er sich wünschte war ein bischen Frieden! Er wollte sich nicht erinnern, wünschte sich er könnte die letzten Jahre in seinem Leben einfach vergessen. Denn wenn er zurück dachte, konnte er sich an kaum einen Moment erinnern, in dem er sich glücklich und sicher gefühlt hatte.

Die beste Zeit war in der Schule gewesen - wenn seine Eltern nicht in der Nähe gewesen waren.

Aber selbst jetzt, wo er nicht mehr bei ihnen wohnte fühlte er sich nicht sicher.

Er hatte tödliche Angst davor, dass sein Vater wieder frei kam. Denn er wusste ganz sicher, dass dieser ihn dann holen würde.

Und nachdem er in seinem Leben schon einige Sozialarbeiter kennengelernt hatte, glaubte er nicht wirklich daran, dass sein Vater für länger ins Gefängnis kam. Er würde eine gute Geschichte erfinden und sie würden ihm glauben – was er selber sagte war dabei nicht wichtig. Er hatte es schon mehrmals erlebt, nachdem Lehrer Verdacht geschöpft und die Sozialarbeiter zu ihnen nach Hause geschickt hatten.

Daher sah er nicht den geringsten Sinn darin sich bei den Taylors einzugewöhnen.

Ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund, als er an Horatios Worte vor einigen Stunden dachte: ‚Wir verstehen, was in dir vorgeht…' ‚_Von wegen!' _dachte Eric.

Mit einem Seuzen schüttelte er den Kopf um die Gedankenflut zu stoppen.

-

Als er auf die Uhr sah erkannte er, dass er mehr als zwei Stunden geschlafen hatte.

Nachdem er das Haus gesehen hatte, hatte Horatio ihm sein Zimmer gezeigt und ihn dort allein gelassen. Dafür war er dankbar, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sich diesen fremden Leuten gegenüber verhalten sollte.

Ohne sich groß um seine Umgebung zu kümmern hatte er sich auf das Bett geworfen und war eingeschlafen.

Nachdem sein Kopf nun endlich etwas klarer war, sah er sich im Zimmer um.

Es war recht groß. Ein großer Kleiderschrank stand in der Ecke, einige Regale standen an einer Zimmerseite. Neben dem Bett stand ein Schreibtisch.

Das Fenster war groß, reichte bis zum Boden und hatte eine breite Fensterbank, auf der einige Kissen lagen.

Alles war recht kahl. Aber im Vergleich zu seinem alten Zimmer, das höchstens 7 qm gehabt hatte, war dieses eine richtige Luxussuit.

Als es leise an der Tür klopfte, schreckte er hoch und stand hastig auf.

Dann ging die Tür auf und ein Junge stand dort und betrachtete ihn. Er war wohl einige Jahre älter, ein ganzes Stück größer, hatte eine dunkle Hautfarbe und dunkle Haare.

Er grinste freundlich.

„Hey! Ich bin Warrick," sagte er und kam ins Zimmer. „Mein Zimmer ist links neben deinem, das letzte im Flur."

Eric murmelte ein leises: „Hallo."

Er hatte gehofft, dass Jane und Rick Taylor diese blöde Idee vergessen würden, ihn in ihr Haus zu schleppen, wenn er keinen Ton sagte. Aber da er nun hier war, machte dieser Plan keinen Sinn mehr.

Warrick plapperte munter drauf los und Eric merkte, dass er kaum mitbekommen hatte, was der Ältere gesagt hatte. _‚Egal,' _dachte er. ‚_Ich habe ja sowieso nicht vor mit ihm Freundschaft zu schliessen.'_

„Na ja, wie auch immer," hörte er Warrick jetzt sagen. „Das Essen ist fertig und Mom und Dad wollten wissen, ob du hinunter kommst?"

„Klar," antwortete Eric. Er verstand die Frage als Aufforderung und wollte lieber nicht herausfinden, was passierte, wenn er dieser nicht nachkam.


	3. Chapter 3

-

3. Kapitel:

-

Entgegen seiner Befürchtung hatten Jane und Rick gar nichts dazu gesagt, dass er den Nachmittag verschlafen hatte.

Sie hatten ihm lediglich Nick und Mac vorgestellt und alle, mit Ausnahme von Horatio, der inziwschen zum Dienst gefahren war, hatten sich zum Essen an den großen Tisch im Wohnzimmer gesetzt.

Es ging recht lebhaft zu, aber er war froh, dass ihn niemand zu einem Gespräch drängte. Still beobachtete er die Familie. Alle schienen sehr vertraut miteinander zu sein und sich gut zu verstehen – eine eingeschworene Gemeinschaft, das war selbst dem Zehnjährigen schon klar.

Eric fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wieso die Taylors sich so sehr darum bemüht hatten ihn als Pflegekind zu bekommen. Irgendeinen Grund musste es geben, aber er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. Er rechnete damit, dass sie ihn ähnlich behandeln würden wie seine Eltern es Zeit seines Lebens getan hatten – oder dass sie ihn innerhalb kürzester Zeit leid waren und ihn in irgendein Heim steckten bis sein Vater wieder frei war.

Der Gedanke an seinen Vater ließ ihn erschauern.

„Alles in Ordnung, Eric?" fragte Jane ihn freundlich.

„Ja," sagte er leise und rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl herum, als plötzlich alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren.

Jane sah ihn erstaunt an, weil er tatsächlich geantwortet hatte. Als ihr jedoch seine Unruhe auffiel, lächelte sie ihm nur kurz zu, wandte sich an ihren Mann und fragte, ob er noch Nachschlag wollte.

Die Familie wandte sich wieder ihren Gesprächen zu und Eric seufzte erleichtert auf.

Seine Erleichterung verschwand aber schnell, als Warrick, Nick und Mac nach dem Essen das Geschirr mit in die Küche nahmen, um dort aufzuräumen und Jane ihm sagte, sie wollten noch mit ihm reden.

_‚Jetzt kommt die Strafpredigt, weil ich vorhin geschlafen habe,'_ dachte Eric und folgte seinen Pflegeeltern mit weichen Knien zur Couch.

Das Wohnzimmer war recht groß und der Essbereich wurde durch eine lange Anrichte vom Wohnbereich getrennt. In der einen Ecke war ein großer Kamin, vor dem ein gemütlicher Sessel stand und Eric wünschte sich, er könnte sich einfach dort hinsetzen, sich zusammenrollen und seine Ruhe haben.

„Setzt dich, Eric," forderte Rick ihn auf und er ließ sich auf der großen Dreiercouch nieder.

Jane und Rick setzten sich ihm gegenüber.

„Wir müssen noch einige Dinge besprechen," fing Jane an, wurde aber von dem Jungen unterbrochen.

„Es tut mir leid! Wirklich… es tut mir… leid, ich wollte nicht… schlafen…," stammelte er und senkte den Kopf.

„Eric!" sagte Rick und berührte mit dem Zeigefinger sanft das Kinn des Jungen, damit er ihn ansah. Er so tat als bemerkte er nicht, wie dieser bei der Berührung zusammenzuckte.

„Wir wollten dich nicht zurechtweisen oder bestrafen! Aber wir müssen schon mit dir über die Regeln sprechen, die in unserem Haus gelten. Wenn so viele Personen zusammenleben, dann muss das einfach sein, damit nicht das Chaos ausbricht," erklärte er. „Wenn du müde bist, dann kannst du dich natülich auch Nachmittags hinlegen. Kein Grund dich zu entschuldigen!"

„Folgendes," übernahm Jane nun das Gespräch. „Wir haben die häuslichen Pflichten aufgeteilt, und wenn du dich in zwei, drei Wochen etwas eingelebt hast, dann sprechen wir darüber, wofür du zuständig bist.

Die Schule geht in vier Wochen wieder los und wir erwarten, dass du dort pünktlich erscheinst und deine Hausaufgaben machst.

Wenn du weggehst, dann möchten wir gerne wissen wohin.

Und da wir Abends alle zusammen essen, solltest du um 18 Uhr hier sein.

Habe ich etwas vergessen?" wandte sie sich an ihren Mann.

„Hmm, im Moment fällt mir nichts ein," erwiderte Rick. Er lächelte, als er sah, wie Eric verwundert von Jane zu ihm und wieder zurück sah. Er konnte sich denken, dass der Junge ganz etwas anderes erwartet hatte. Als ihm noch etwas einfiel, holte er seine Brieftasche aus der Gesäßtasche.

„Wir haben doch etwas vergessen," erklärte er. „Taschengeld!"

„Taschen…geld?"

Jane lachte laut auf, als sie den Unglauben und das Unverständsnis auf dem Gesicht des Jungen sah.

„3 Dollar die Woche?" wandte sie sich an Rick.

„Für den Anfang – okay!" antwortete dieser und gab Eric drei 1 Dollar Noten.

Dieser war noch immer sprachlos und wusste nicht, was er vom Verhalten seiner Pflegeeltern halten sollte. Er fragte sich, wann wohl das böse Erwachen kam. Die Taylors waren mit Sicherheit nicht so freundlich, wie es den Anschein hatte. Obwohl er sich insgeheim wünschte, dass es doch so wäre.

Er wollte sich sicher fühlen, einmal in seinem Leben.

-

-

Drei Wochen waren vergangen, seit Eric in ihrem Haus lebte und Jane machte sich Sorgen.

Es war fast, als wäre der Junge nicht hier, man bemerkte ihn kaum.

Inzwischen antwortete er auf Fragen, aber immer nur mit wenigen Worten. So oft es ging zog er sich in sein Zimmer zurück oder in den hinteren Teil des Gartens, wo ihn niemand sehen konnte. Und jedes Mal, wenn er wieder auftauchte schien er zu erwarten, dass ihn jemand bestrafte.

Sie fand keinen Zugang zu ihm und es war klar, dass sie zu wenig Zeit hatte.

Sie arbeitete halbtags in der Klinik und dann war da noch das Haus, der Garten, die Familie. Obwohl die Aufgaben aufgeteilt waren blieb doch vieles an ihr hängen. Sie war nun einmal die einzige Frau im Haus und - so klischeehaft wie es auch war - ihr Mann und ihre Söhne hassten Hausarbeit und versuchten sich bei jeder Gelegenheit zu drücken.

Es blieb einfach zu wenig Zeit, um zu Eric eine stabile Beziehung aufzubauen. Und daher überlegte sie, die Stelle im Krankenhaus zumindest für einige Zeit aufzugeben.

Rick wollte sie unterstützen, egal wie sie sich entschied. Aber es fiel ihr schon ein wenig schwer, denn sie liebte die Arbeit.

Andererseits hatten sie eine Verantwortung übernommen, als sie den Jungen zu sich geholt hatten.

So schwer es ihr fiel, sich das einzugestehen, musste sie zugeben, dass Horatio nicht ganz unrecht gehabt hatte mit seinen Einwänden, die er an dem Tag geäußert hatte, an dem sie von Eric erzählt hatten.

Sie war keine 30 mehr! Alles unter einen Hut zu bekommen war viel schwerer, als es noch vor einigen Jahren gewesen war, als sie Warrick aufgenommen hatten.

Und dazu kam, dass Warrick zwar Probleme gehabt hatte, aber er war emotional nicht so angeschlagen wie Eric.

Seuzend stand Jane von der Couch auf. Rick war bereits ins Bett gegangen, auch die Jungs waren sicher und geborgen in ihren Zimmern. Nur Mac war nicht zu Hause, er hatte Nachtdienst.

Sie hatte noch keine Ruhe gehabt und entschieden noch ein wenig fern zu sehen..

Doch sie stellte fest, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, was überhaupt gelaufen war.

Es war schon nach 23 Uhr und sie stellte den Fernseher aus und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben.

Nachdem sie im Bad war öffnete Jane nacheinander die Türen zu den Zimmern ihrer Jungs und warf einen kurzen Blick hinein, wie sie es jeden Abend tat, seit Mac geboren war.

Warrick und Nick schliefen friedlich. Horatio saß auf seinem Bett und telefonierte – mit Dan, wie sie annahm. Er winkte ihr kurz zu und grinste.

Sie lächelte und schloss leise die Tür. In Gedanken machte sie sich eine Notiz, dass sie unbedingt mal mit ihrem Ältesten über seine jüngste Beziehung reden musste. Sie dauerte nun schon mehrere Wochen und Horatio war ziemlich verschwiegen, was das anging. Das sagte ihr, dass es ihm ziemlich ernst zu sein schien.

-

Als letztes öffnete Jane die Tür zu Erics Zimmer.

Er schien fest zu schlafen und sie wollte die Tür grade wieder schliessen, als sie leises Weinen hörte und sah, wie sich der Junge zu winden begann.

Resigniert schloss sie einen Moment die Augen, bevor sie zum Bett ging.

Jede Nacht hatte Eric Alpträume, manchmal wachte er sogar zweimal in einer Nacht schreiend auf.

Sie setzte sich neben den schmalen Jungen auf das Bett, machte die kleine Lampe an der Wand an und rüttelte ihn sanft an den Schultern.

Mit einem Ruck wachte Eric auf. In seinen Augen stand Panik und er kämpfte mit der Decke, um ein Stück von ihr weg zu kommen.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Eric, ich bin es Jane," sagte sie sanft. „Du hast geträumt! Du bist sicher!"

Mit großen Augen sah er sie an und es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sein Atem wieder zur Ruhe kam.

Jane wartete geduldig und achtete darauf ihn nicht zu berühren, da sie wusste, dass er nur zurückschrecken würde.

„Möchtest du mir nicht vielleicht erzählen, wovon du träumst, Eric?" fragte sie leise.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah auf seine Hände.

„Weisst du, manchmal hilft es ein kleines bischen, wenn man darüber redet. Es muss nicht jetzt sein oder mit mir, aber vielleicht überlegst du dir, ob du nicht mit einem von uns reden möchtest."

Als klar war, dass Eric nichts sagen würde, stand Jane auf und ging zur Tür.

„Ach, Eric," sagte sie und wartete, bis er sie ansah. „Mir ist schon klar, dass du glaubst, du bleibst nicht lange hier. Aber du wirst sehen, dass du nirgendwo anders hin musst. Und dein Vater kommt nicht wieder an dich ran, das verspreche ich dir!"

Mit diesen Worten schloss sie die Tür hinter sich.

Als sie sich umdrehte und zum Schlafzimmer gehen wollte, stand Horatio vor ihr und sah sie nachdenlich an.

„Er glaubt dir nicht," sagte er leise.

„Ich weiss das," antwortete Jane. „Und das wird er wahrscheinlich nicht, bis die Gerichtsverhandlung war."

„Wisst ihr schon, wann das sein wird?"

„Nein, bisher noch nicht. Es wurde noch kein Termin angesetzt. Aber mit Sicherheit wird es Monate dauern."

„Sag mal Mom," fragte Horatio besorgt. „Soll Eric da eigentlich aussagen? Wie sicher ist die Beweiselage?"

„Lass uns unten darüber reden, okay?" meinte Jane mit einem Blick auf das Zimmer ihres Pflegesohnes.

Sie gingen in die geräumige, aber gemütlich Küche und Jane nahm eine Flasche Orangensaft aus dem Kühlschrank, während Horatio zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank holte. Dann setzten sie sich an den Tisch.

„Nachdem Eric ins Krankenhaus kam und klar wurde, dass er misshandelt wurde, haben wir sofort die Polizei eingeschaltet," erzählte sie. „Von seinem Verhalten her, als seine Eltern kamen war gleich klar, wer verantwortlich war. Sein Vater war ganz cool und sich seiner ziemlich sicher. Er stimmte einer Hausdurchsuchung zu, meinte wohl, man würde dort nichts finden."

„Aber sie haben was gefunden?"

„Das Kriminallabor war sehr gründlich, Erics Vater nicht. Sie haben mehrere Gürtel und Seile mit Blutresten gefunden. Er hatte sie im Keller versteckt. An den Seilen wurden Epitelien gefunden, und die DNA passt zu ihm. Damit kann klar bewiesen werden, dass er seinen Sohn damit geschlagen hat. Außerdem gibt es Blutflecken im Keller und in Erics Zimmer. Der Detective hat mir die Liste der Beweise gezeigt und es bestehen keine Zweifel."

„Dann braucht Eric nicht aussagen?" fragte Horatio.

Jane seufzte. „Der Staatsanwalt will seine Aussage," sagte sie leise. „Ohne ein klares Bild, was bei den Delkos passiert ist und wie lange das so ging, wird die Strafe nicht so hart ausfallen. Und die Details kann nur Eric geben."

„Aber er redet nicht."

„Ja, das weiss ich!" sagte Jane. „Es gabe eine Vorverhandlung und Delko bleibt in Untersuchungshaft ohne Kaution. Die Gerichte sind überlastet, deshalb war es nicht so schwer, den Gerichtstermin erstmal auszusetzen. Der Staatsanwalt ist gewillt zu warten, bis Eric so weit ist seine Aussage zu machen. Aber wie lange wir Zeit haben weiss auch er nicht. Irgendwann muss der Fall verhandelt werden. Es wäre besser, wenn Eric aussagt. Der Staatsanwalt setzt sich dafür ein, dass die Aussage separat aufgenommen wird, nur mit dem Richter und den Anwälten."

„Das ist ja schon mal etwas," meinte Horatio. „Aber trotzdem wird er sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen wehren!"

„Wem sagst du das," sagte Jane und stand auf.

„Übrigens, ich werde meine Stelle erstmal für eine Weile aufgeben," erklärte sie ihrem Sohn.

Er lächelte sie an.

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht!" meinte er.

„Ach ja?"

„Natürlich. Jeden Morgen, wenn du aus dem Haus gehst guckst du zurück und jedes Mal sieht es so aus, als würdest du lieber bleiben!" meinte Horatio.

Jane lächelte. „Du bist ein guter Beobachter, mein Sohn! Aber jetzt lass uns besser ins Bett gehen."

Und sie gingen gemeinsam die Treppe hinauf, wünschten sich eine gute Nacht und gingen schlafen.

-


	4. Chapter 4

-

Kapitel 4

-

Er gewöhnte sich daran, dass sie nett zu ihm waren. Und er war der Meinung, dass das überhaupt keine gute Idee war.

Eric war inzwischen seit drei Monaten im Haus der Taylors. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er tatsächlich so lange dort bleiben würde. Aber die Tage und Wochen waren vergangen, und es sah nicht so aus, als müsste er bald wieder gehen.

Er wartete täglich auf das böse Erwachen, aber nichts geschah.

Sie waren alle nett und verständnisvoll und bis auf Jane drängte ihn niemand.

Warrick fragte ihn ab und an, ob er mit ihm was machen wollte – meistens wollte er Basketball spielen. In den ersten Wochen hatte Eric immer abgelehnt, und doch hatte Warrick immer wieder gefragt, so dass er irgendwann einfach genickt hatte und ihm nach draußen gefolgt war.

Sie hatten sogar angefangen sich über belanglose Sachen zu unterhalten.

Es war fast wie in der Schule.

Mit den Kindern dort konnte er sich beinahe normal unterhalten. Das war schon immer so gewesen. Die Schule war sein Zufluchtsort und er war jeden Tag dankbar gewesen, wenn er dorthin gehen konnte und dadurch nicht in der Nähe seiner Eltern war.

Auch jetzt ging er gerne in die Schule, hatte ein paar flüchtige Freunde gefunden, mit denen er die Pausen verbrachte, und genoss es, dass die Unterrichtsstunden und der Lernstoff ihn auf andere Gedanken brachte.

Und nun fühlte er sich mit Warrick beinahe wohl. Beinahe. Die Angst war immer da, dass der ältere Junge ihn irgendwann auf ernstere Themen ansprach.

Irgendwann, im Laufe der letzten beiden Wochen, hatte er beschlossen, dass er die Zeit hier einfach genießen würde, so lange sie andauerte. Er wurde nicht angeschrien, geschweige denn geschlagen – oder schlimmeres -, und bekam immer etwas zu Essen.

Er war sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob sich das nicht irgendwann noch ändern würde, aber wenn es so war, dann konnte er es sowieso nichts dagegen machen.

Nur dass sie so nett zu ihm waren, bereitete ihm immer noch Sorgen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie so nett waren, wollte sie nicht mögen. Der Schmerz würde nur größer sein, wenn sie ihn doch weg schickten oder anfingen ihn anders zu behandeln.

Und doch merkte er, wie er langsam sein Herz an diese Familie verlor. Es machte ihm Angst. Es machte ihn verletzlich.

Die Gefühle in seinem Inneren waren in ständigem Aufruhr. Er war hin und her gerissen von dem Gefühl der Sicherheit und der Angst, es könnte sich alles wieder ändern.

Und dann war da noch Jane.

Sie hatte vor Wochen aufgehört zu arbeiten und war seither immer da.

In der ersten Zeit war sie ständig in seiner Nähe gewesen, ohne allzu viel mit ihm zu reden. Irgendwann hatte sie angefangen, ihn in Gespräche zu verwickeln. Erst ganz harmlos, über das, was er gerne tat, über die Schule. Wenn er Nachts von seinen Alpträumen wach wurde, kam sie in sein Zimmer, setzte sich zu ihm und streichelte ihm über den Rücken und wartete schweigend, bis er wieder einschlief.

Sie fragte nicht wieder nach seinen Träumen.

-

Aber irgendwann begann sie andere Fragen zu stellen. Nach dem Leben bei seinen Eltern. Auch alles erst ganz harmlos. Und schließlich wollte sie mehr wissen. Bohrte langsam, unaufhaltsam, geduldig nach, auch wenn er nicht antwortete.

Sie weckte unzählige Erinnerungen, die er am liebsten vergessen würde.

Sie erzählte von anderen Kindern, die schlimme Dinge erlebt hatten und denen sie in der Klinik geholfen hatte.

An einem Tag war er ausgerastet und hatte sie angeschrien. Hatte gefragt, warum sie dann nicht weiter dort arbeitete und den anderen half, statt ihre Zeit mit ihm zu verschwenden.

Sie war auf ihn zugekommen. Er konnte ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten können. Die Panik hatte ihn ohne Vorwarnung überrollt. Diesmal war er zu weit gegangen. Jetzt würde er ihr wahres Gesicht sehen. Als sie in seine Reichweite kam, hatte er sich geduckt, hatte den ersten Schlag erwartet.

Doch sie schlug nicht zu. Sie hatte ihn in ihre Arme gezogen und er hatte, von seinen Gefühlen und Ängsten überwältigt, angefangen zu schluchzen.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er geweint hatte. Ihm war kaum bewusst, dass sie ihn festhielt, und das, wo er noch immer jede Berührung vermied. Irgendwann hatte er sich langsam beruhigt und eine bleierne Müdigkeit war über ihn bekommen. Und er hatte sich nicht gewehrt, als Jane ihn die Treppe hinaufgeführt hatte in sein Zimmer, wo sie ihn ins Bett legte und zudeckte. Beinahe sofort war er eingeschlafen, völlig erledigt von seinem Gefühlsausbruch.

Irgendwann wachte er kurz auf und sie saß auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett, ein Buch in der Hand. Beruhigt durch ihre Anwesenheit war er wieder ins Vergessen geglitten und kein Alptraum hatte seinen Schlaf gestört – jedenfalls keiner, an den er sich erinnern könnte.

Und nun rang er mit sich und seinen Gefühlen.

Erschreckt war ihm in den letzten Tagen bewusst geworden, dass er ihr vertraute. Sie würde ihm nicht weht tun – wie sie es gesagt hatte. Er wusste es. Aber es beruhigte ihn nicht.

Er unterdrückte den Drang mit ihr über seine Eltern zu reden und zu erzählen, was sie getan hatten. Er hatte Angst, dass sie ihn dann nicht mehr mochte. Er wünschte sich aber so sehr, dass sie ihn mochte. Er war zutiefst verwirrt.

-

-

Sie gewann sein Vertrauen, langsam aber sicher – auch wenn er sich dagegen mit Händen und Füßen wehrte.

Jane war etwas überrascht, dass es so schnell ging.

Allerdings kam er auch ihr als Einzige näher. Ab und zu unternahm Eric etwas mit Warrick, der ihm altersmäßig am nächsten stand, aber so weit der Ältere ihr erzählt hatte, blieb die Beziehung dennoch oberflächlich.

Nicht das Eric ihr bisher etwas wesentliches erzählt hatte. Aber sie sah in seinen Augen, dass er es wollte. Und früher oder später würde er es deshalb auch tun.

Aber gegenüber Rick und den anderen Jungs verhielt er sich nach wie vor mehr als zurückhaltend. Außer bei den Mahlzeiten wich er ihnen so gut es ging aus. Und zumindest Horatio und Mac gaben sich nicht viel Mühe das zu ändern.

Sie machten den beiden keinen Vorwurf daraus. Dennoch wünschte sie sich, es wäre ein wenig anders.

Aber sie waren beide selten da. Die Arbeit als Polizist und der damit verbundenen Schichtdienst sorgte dafür, dass man sie an manchen Tagen gar nicht zu Gesicht bekam. Zudem war Horatio immer noch mit Dan – den sie immer noch nicht kennen gelernt hatten – involviert und Mac war inzwischen beinahe ein Jahr mit seiner Freundin Claire zusammen.

„Soll ich raten, was dir durch den Kopf geht?" unterbrach Rick ihre Gedanken.

Jane, die es sich, mit dem Rücken an ihren Mann gelehnt, auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht hatte drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Du brauchst doch nicht zu raten", meinte sie. „Ich bin sicher, du weißt es sowieso!"

„Eric", sagte er schlicht.

„Ich glaube, es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er sich gestattet mir zu vertrauen", erklärte sie. „Und erstaunlicher weise ist es genau das, was mir Sorgen macht."  
„Du meinst, weil du die Einzige bist, der er sich öffnet?"

„Ja", seufzte sie. „Er spricht kaum mit euch! Na ja, manchmal redet er mit Warrick, ab und an mit Nick, aber mit dir, Horatio oder Mac spricht er so gut wie gar nicht. Er bindet sich ausschließlich an mich, und ja, das macht mir große Sorgen. Es ist normal, dass er sich eine Hauptbezugsperson sucht, aber so sollte es nicht sein."

„Es ist schwer für ihn, jemanden zu trauen. Und ich denke, grade bei Männern. Ich glaube nicht, dass seine Mutter ihm aktiv wehgetan hat, es war eher der Vater. Es ist eine ganz normale Reaktion, dass er bei uns so reserviert und auch ängstlich reagiert."

„Ich weiß, Rick. Aber es beschäftigt mich."

„Du wärest nicht du, wenn es anders wäre", antwortete er. „Aber Jane, auch du brauchst ab und an mal eine Ruhepause! Du musst auch mal auf andere Gedanken kommen!"

„An was hättest du denn da gedacht, Mr. Taylor?" fragte sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

Er lachte und gab ihr einen Kuss. Sie schmiegten sich aneinander und sahen sich in die Augen.

„So verführerisch das jetzt auch ist", sagte Rick. „Aber ich dachte eher daran, dass du mal eine Weile hier raus solltest. Wie wäre es mit einem Spaziergang?"

Jane lächelte ihren Mann an. „Ja, du hast Recht!" antwortete sie. „Das haben wir eine Weile nicht gemacht!"

„Gut", er gab ihr noch einen schnellen Kuss. „Ich gehe nach oben und sage Nick Bescheid, dass wir eine Weile weg sind. Horatio und Mac haben beide Dienst, richtig?"

-

-

Nick nickte nur bestätigend und winkte, als sein Vater den Kopf in die Tür steckte und sagte, dass sie für eine Weile weg waren.

Da er wusste, dass Warrick und Eric um diese Zeit bereits schliefen, dauerte es nur wenige Sekunden, bis er sich wieder völlig auf seine Arbeit konzentrierte, die er in wenigen Tagen im College abgeben musste.

Er bekam schon nicht mehr mit, wie Rick lächelnd die Tür wieder schloss.

Das war die Art, wie er die Dinge anging, und warum seine Brüder ihn oft aufzogen. Er konzentrierte sich immer ganz auf eine Sache und bekam dann nichts anderes mehr mit. Warrick nutzte diese Eigenschaft auch des öfteren, um ihn ein wenig zu erschrecken, was meistens in einer gutmütigen, brüderlichen Kabbelei endete.

Ein Schrei riss Nick schließlich aus seiner Konzentration und er hob erschreckt den Kopf. Einen Moment brauchte er, um zu registrieren, was los war, bevor er aufstand und seine Zimmertür öffnete.

Ein weiterer Schrei erklang und er verzog das Gesicht, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er aus Erics Zimmer kam.

Im nächsten Augenblick ging auch schon Warricks Tür auf und der jüngere stolperte verschlafen auf den Flur.

„Was ist los?" fragte Warrick, während er sich die Augen rieb, um vollends wach zu werden.

„Ich nehme an, dass Eric wieder Alpträume hat", antwortete Nick und zuckte zusammen, als der nächste Schrei erklang.

„Wo ist Mom?" fragte sein Bruder.

Nick verzog das Gesicht. „Sie sind spazieren gegangen!"

„Scheiße", entfuhr es Warrick und Nick konnte ihm nur zustimmen.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte der jüngere weiter und Nick war klar, dass er sich alles andere als wohl in seiner Haut fühlte. Ihm ging es nicht anders. Bisher hatte sich ihre Mutter immer mit solchen Situationen auseinander gesetzt. Und er fühlte sich hilflos.

Normalerweise wachte Eric erst später in der Nacht mit Alpträumen auf, und Nick fragte sich, warum es ausgerechnet heute anders sein musste. Aber es half nichts, sie mussten etwas tun und so ging er langsam durch den Flur. Warrick folgte ihm.

Zögernd öffnete Nick die Tür zum Zimmer ihres neuen Pflegebruders.

Eric lag in seinem Bett und schlug um sich. Er schien fest gefangen in seinem Alptraum, seine Augen waren geschlossen. Dennoch konnte man die Panik auf seinem Gesicht sehen.

Die beiden Jungen näherten sich dem Bett und Nick rief Erics Namen, doch er reagierte nicht.

Schließlich überwand er sich und berührte den Kleinen sanft an der Schulter, schüttelte ihn leicht, um ihn aufzuwecken.

Nick sah den Schlag nicht kommen.

Ohne Vorwarnung schreckte Eric hoch und seine Faust traf Nick mitten im Gesicht. Schmerz explodierte dort und das Blut schoss aus seiner Nase.

Mit Tränen in den Augen zog Nick sich ein wenig zurück und beobachtete, wie Eric ihn aus erschreckten, großen Augen anstarrte. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er selber sich gefangen hatte und ihm bewusst wurde, was grade passiert war.

Der Ausdruck im Gesicht des Jungen ließ ihn seinen eigenen Schmerz kurzzeitig vergessen. Hier war ein verschrecktes Kind, das erst vor wenigen Monaten der Hölle entkommen war.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Eric!" sagte er, und seine Stimme hörte sich etwas seltsam an. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Nase gebrochen war. Aber darum konnte er sich später kümmern. Er hielt das kleine Handtuch, das Warrick ihm gereicht hatte, vorsichtig gegen das Gesicht gepresst, um die Blutung zu stoppen, und ging wieder ein Stück auf seinen Pflegebruder zu.

„Du hattest wieder einen Alptraum, ich wollte dich nur wecken", erklärte er und sein Magen zog sich zusammen, als Eric vor ihm zurückwich und sich zitternd an die Wand presste.

Als er noch ein Stück näher ging und sich auf das Bett setzen wollte, hob der Junge abwehrend die Arme, als hätte er Angst, er würde geschlagen.

Ratlos wich Nick wieder zurück und sah Warrick an. Dessen Blick wanderte von ihm zu Eric und wieder zurück und er schien genauso ratlos zu sein, wie er selber.

Nick wusste nicht, was er nun tun sollte. Er konnte Eric nicht alleine hier sitzen lassen, aber es schien nichts zu geben, was er tun konnte. Der Junge hatte Angst vor ihm.

Er hätte nicht sagen können, ob nur wenige Minuten oder längere zeit vergangen war, als man von unten den Schlüssel im Schloss hörte.

Erleichtert atmeten die beiden älteren Jungen auf.

„Ich hole sie gleich hoch!" sagte Warrick und weg war er.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er mit ihren Eltern im Schlepptau wieder kam.

„Was ist denn hier passiert?" fragte Rick, als er mit einem Blick den verschreckten Jungen auf dem Bett und seinen Sohn mit einem blutigen Tuch im Gesicht wahrnahm.

„Ich glaube, meine Nase ist gebrochen", sagte Nick und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als sein Vater zu ihm kam und das Handtuch wegnahm, um sein Gesicht anzusehen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie seine Mutter sich langsam dem Bett näherte und mit beruhigenden Worten auf Eric einredete.

Und zu aller Erstaunen, ließ sich der Junge, der vor jeder Berührung zurückschreckte, von Jane in die Arme nehmen und brach in Tränen aus.

„Komm, mein Sohn", lenkte sein Vater seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn. „Wir fahren zum Krankenhaus! Deine Mutter kommt hier schon klar!"

-


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo!

Es ist schon lange her, dass ich die Story weiter gepostet habe. Zur Zeit arbeite ich noch an einer anderen Geschichte und habe beschlossen, erst einmal eine zu beenden, bevor ich hier weiter mache. Aber da es schon weitere Kapitel von Familienbande gibt, werde ich diese schon mal einstellen.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Über Lob oder Kritik würde ich mich freuen!!

LG, Drea

-

5. Kapitel  
-

-  
Es war früher Morgen als Horatio vor seinem Elternhaus anhielt und ausstieg. Es begann bereits zu dämmern und er hatte eine lange Nacht hinter sich. Dennoch war er nicht müde. Es würde noch eine Weile dauern, bis er so weit herunter kam, dass er schlafen konnte.  
Das einzige, was er nun wollte, war die Stille ein wenig geniessen, durch die Zeitung blättern und noch etwas trinken, bevor er schlafen ging. Und er würde die Tatsache geniessen, dass er die nächsten zwei Tage frei hatte.  
Als er ins Haus kam wurde seine gute Laune jäh zerstört. In der Küche war Licht.  
Als er Schuhe und Jacke auszog erschien bereits sein Vater in der Tür. Er sah müde und fertig aus und Horatio fragte sich unwillkürlich, was passiert war.  
„Hey," sagte er.  
„Morgen, Horatio," antwortete sein Vater. „Setzt du dich zu mir?"  
Horatio nickte und folgte ihm in die Küche.  
„Was ist passiert?" fragte er, als sie sich gesetzt hatten.  
Rick lächelte müde. „Deine Mom und ich waren gestern Abend spazieren. In dieser Zeit hatte Eric wieder einen Alptraum, und als Nick ihn wecken wollte, ist er aufgeschreckt und hat dabei zugeschlagen."  
„Geht es ihm gut?" fragte Horatio besorgt.  
„Seine Nase ist gebrochen. Wir waren schon im Krankenhaus und es wird schon wieder. Er schläft jetzt," erklärte der Ältere. „Eric ist zusammengebrochen," fuhr er fort. „Deine Mom ist seitdem bei ihm."  
„Die ganzen Stunden?"  
Rick zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat geweint. Und ich nehme an, dass er danach vielleicht angefangen hat mit ihr zu reden!"  
Horatio nickte. Eine Weile hing er seinen Gedanken nach. Es wäre gut, wenn der Kleine sich ein wenig öffnete. Vielleicht würde das dafür Sorgen, dass seine Mutter mal wieder ab und an eine Nacht durchschlafen konnte. Und Eric würde es sicher auch gut tun. Er war zwar längst nicht mehr so blass und mager wie zu Anfang, aber man merkte, dass er zu wenig schlief.  
„Alles in Ordnung, H.?" fragte Rick nach einiger Zeit  
„Sicher, Dad!" antwortete er. „Seit Eric hier ist, muss ich nur viel an meine erste Zeit hier denken."  
„Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen," meinte sein Vater. „Es geht uns nicht anders."  
„Ich habe mich hier bei euch so sicher gefühlt," sagte Horatio nachdenklich. „Manchmal kam es mir völig irreal vor, nachdem ich Jahre lang nur diese Angst kannte. Lange habe ich erwartet, dass ihr euch plötzlich wandelt und ein anderes Gesicht zeigt. Ich habe mich gewehrt, euch zu vertrauen – mit Händen und Füßen!"  
„Ich erinnere mich sehr gut…"  
„Heute erscheint mir alles, was vor meiner Ankuft hier war so weit weg. Und wenn es dann wieder da ist, als wäre es gestern gewesen…"  
Schritte auf der Treppe unterbrachen ihn und sie sahen beide auf, als Jane zur Tür herein kam.  
„Er schläft jetzt," sagte sie. „Ich…"  
Einen Moment sah sie die beiden stumm an. „Ich muss hier raus!" sagte sie dann plötzlich, drehte sich um und ging ins Wohnzimmer zur Terassentür.  
Als Horatio und Rick sich von ihrer Überraschung erholt hatten und ihr folgten, war sie bereits im Garten.  
Besorgt folgten sie ihr und fanden sie schließlich im hinteren Teil, wo sie auf der Erde kniete und mit den Fäusten auf den Boden trommelte.  
Horatio blieb einen Meter von ihr entfernt stehen und beobachtete, wie sein Vater zu ihr ging und sie sanft in den Arm nahm. Er sagte nichts, wartete nur, bis sich ihre Wut langsam legte.  
„Was ist nur los mit diesen Menschen?" sprach sie schließlich. „Warum gibt es da draussen so viele Bastarde, die ihre Kinder schlagen und demütigen und verletzen? Ich verstehe es einfach nicht…" Ihre Stimme erstarb und sie lehnte sich an ihren Mann.  
Horatio setzte sich zu ihnen und legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm.  
„Er hat mit dir gesprochen?" fragte er leise.  
„Es ist regelreicht aus ihm herausgebrochen," antwortete sie und rieb sich erschöpft über das Gesicht. „Erst hat er so geweint, dass es mir beinahe das Herz zerrissen hätte und irgendwann fing er an zu erzählen. Ich wünschte mir beinahe, er hätte es nicht getan!"  
Eine Weile schwiegen sie und Horatio beobachtete seine Mutter.  
Was immer Eric ihr erzählt hatte, es hatte sie bis ins Mark erschüttert. Und er schämte sich, weil er sich im Grunde wünschte, er würde von all dem nichts wissen.  
„Wie schlimm?" fragte er schließlich leise.  
Jane sah ihm in die Augen. Noch immer liefen Tränen ihr Gesicht hinunter.  
„Ein Teil dürfte dir ziemlich bekannt vorkommen," erklärte sie ihrem ältesten Sohn leise. „Sein Vater hat ihn kontrolliert und zugeschlagen, wann immer er einen Grund dafür sah. Mit den Fäusten, einem Gürtel, einer Peitsche oder was ihm grade in die Hand kam. Er hat ihn in den Keller oder einen Schrank eingesperrt, manchmal für Stunden, ab und zu wohl auch über Nacht. Und jedesmal hat er ihm vorgeworfen, es sei seine eigene Schuld. Und Eric hat es ihm geglaubt – genauso, wie du es deinem Vater gelaubt hast."  
Er senkte einen Moment den Kopf. Ja, diese Dinge kamen ihm bekannt vor und sein Magen verknotete sich bei den Erinnerungsblitzen, die er vor seinem inneren Auge sah. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um sie zu vertreiben. Hier ging es jetzt nicht um ihn, es ging um Eric.  
„Seine Mutter hat zugesehen," fuhr Jane fort, als sie Horatio's Aufmerksamkeit wieder hatte. „Sie hat ihn nicht geschlagen, aber sie hat es auch nicht verhindert und ihm ebenfalls weis gemacht, er sei es selber Schuld.  
Außerdem habe ich erfahren, dass seine Eltern auch seinen älteren Bruder involviert haben."  
„Er hat einen Bruder?" fragte Horatio. „Das habt ihr gar nicht erzählt!"  
„Es gab nicht viel zu erzählen," warf Rick ein. „Es wurde uns gesagt, dass mit ihm alles in Ordnung ist und er keinen Kontakt zu Eric haben will. Ansonsten wollten sie ihn wohl aus der Sache raus halten. Er lebt weiter bei seiner Mutter."  
„Und ihm haben sie nichts getan?" vergewisserte Horatio sich.  
Seine Mutter sah ihn mit ernsten Augen an.  
„Eric hat mir vorhin erzählt, dass sein Vater nie auch nur eine Hand gegen ihn erhoben hat. Aber er hat dafür gesorgt, dass Cory – so heisst der Bruder – oft zusah, wenn Eric geschlagen wurde. Und irgendwann hat er ihm den Gürtel in die Hand gedrückt und ihm befohlen, seinen jüngeren Bruder selber damit zu schlagen."  
„Was?" Horatio sah sie ungläubig an.  
„So wie es aussieht, hat es Cory Spass gemacht und er hat seinen Vater mit Freuden unterstützt, Eric das Leben zur Hölle zu machen."  
„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein," sagte Horatio leise. „Eine ganze Familie hat sich gegen einen kleinen Jungen verschworen? Ich versteh das nicht!"  
„Ich auch nicht," stimmte Jane zu und Rick schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
Eine Weile hingen sie ihren Gedanken nach.  
„Das war aber noch nicht alles," sagte Jane nach einiger Zeit und erschreckte die beiden Männer damit ein wenig, die nicht damit gerechnet hatten, dass sie noch weiter sprach.  
„Reicht das noch nicht?" fragte Horatio.  
„Ich wünschte es, mein Sohn, wirklich!" antwortete sie. „Aber Eric hat noch mehr erzählt. Und ich weiss nicht, wieso es mir nicht schon vorher klar war. Ich war irgendwie blind für die Anzeichen. Vielleicht wollte ich es nicht sehen…"  
„Was meinst du?" Der Ton in ihrer Stimme sorgte dafür, dass Horatio ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter lief.  
Er konnte sehen, wie seine Mutter mit sich rang und nach Worten suchte. Schließlich sprach sie leise weiter: „Er hat mir erzählt, dass sein Vater regelmäßig Nachts zu ihm ins Zimmer kam… seit etwa zwei Jahren…"  
„Was willst du denn damit sagen?" Horatio hatte das Gefühl, sein Verstand wollte nicht hören, was seine Mutter gesagt hatte.  
„Sein Vater hat ihn auch sexuell missbraucht, Horatio!" erklärte sie es diesmal in klaren, unmissverständlichen Worten, während ihr erneut Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen und Rick sie fest in seine Arme nahm.  
Mit großen Augen sah er sie an. Das Wasser, dass er noch vor kurzem in der Küche getrunken hatte, lag wie Blei in seinem Magen. Er konnte nicht glauben, was seine Mutter gesagt hatte, wollte es nicht glauben. Es ging einfach über seinen Verstand hinaus, dass Eltern so etwas ihren Kindern antaten.  
Obwohl er natürlich wusste, dass es leider häufiger vorkam. Jeden Tag wurde irgendwo ein unschuldiges Kind von seinen Eltern geschlagen und missbraucht. Und er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, wie es war, wenn die eigenen Eltern einem die Seele aus dem Leib prügelten. Aber zumindest hatte sein Vater ihn niemals auf andere Weise angefasst. In diesem Moment war er ihm fast dankbar.  
Wahrscheinlich würde er sich nie daran gewöhnen. Er war Polizist geworden, weil er die Welt ein Stück besser machen wollte. Weil er helfen wollte, vorallem den Kindern.  
Dennoch hatte er gelernt, sich in gewisser Weise zu distanzieren und sich nur bis auf ein bestimmtes Level einzulassen. Es ging einfach nicht anders, wollte er seinen Seelenfrieden bewahren.  
Aber mit Eric war es etwas anderes.  
Der Junge gehörte zu ihnen. Seine Eltern hatten ihn zu sich geholt und damit ihrer aller Leben unwiderruflich miteinander verflochten. Es gab kein Zurück mehr. Er hatte auch bei Eric bisher eine gewisse Distanz bewahrt, aber das war rein äußerlich. Seit der ersten Begegnung mit dem Jungen, war ihm klar, dass Eric nun auch zu ihm, zu seiner Familie gehörte. Und früher oder später wäre es ihm nicht mehr möglich, sich zu distanzieren.  
Horatio hatte das Gefühl, dass der Zeitpunkt nun gekommen war.  
„Willst du es den anderen sagen?" unterbrach die Stimme seines Vaters seine Gedanken.  
„Nein!" Jane schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Erstmal braucht es sonst niemand zu wissen! Allerdings sollten wir den Jungs von Cory erzählen. Es hilft ihnen zu verstehen, warum Eric Angst vor ihnen hat."  
Die beiden Männer nickten zustimmend.  
Nach einiger Zeit gingen Horatio und seine Eltern schweigend zurück zum Haus. So sehr sie das neue Wissen geschockt hatte, so half es ihnen zumindest darin weiter, Eric zu verstehen. Und mit dem Verstehen würden sie auch nach und nach in der Lage sein, ihm zu helfen. Zumindest hofften sie das.

-


	6. Chapter 6

Hallo! Es geht weiter... Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

-

-

-

Kapitel 6

-

„Was ist denn los, Mac?" fragte Horatio besorgt.

Es war ein später Vormittag im Herbst und er saß im Großraumbüro seines Reviers. Er war mit lästigem Papierkram beschäftigt, als sein Telefon klingelte und sein Bruder ihn bat, sofort zu ihm zu kommen. Mac klang sehr komisch am Telefon, so gar nicht wie er selbst.

Horatio war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte. Sein Bruder war im Normalfall die Ruhe in Person. Jetzt schien er ganz außer sich zu sein. Aber er wollte nicht sagen, was los war. Horatio schrieb die Adresse, zu der er kommen sollte, auf einen kleinen Notizzettel und gab es schließlich auf, seinen Bruder nach mehr Informationen zu fragen.

Er würde etwa 15 Minuten zu der Adresse brauchen, und dann hoffentlich erfahren, was eigentlich los war. Horatio hoffte, dass nicht einer seiner Brüder in Schwierigkeiten war. Obwohl sie eigentlich alle sicher in einem Klassenzimmer sitzen müssten, konnte man es natürlich nicht so genau wissen.

Vielleicht war Eric aus irgendeinem Grund abgehauen.

In den letzten Wochen schien er ein wenig mehr Zutrauen zu ihnen zu haben. Vor allem seiner Mutter kam er immer näher. Seit er sich ihr vor beinahe vier Monaten anvertraut hatte, suchte er ihre Nähe noch mehr und fühlte sich wohl sicher bei ihr.

Inzwischen gab es sogar die eine oder andere Nacht ohne Alpträume und zweimal hatte Horatio ihn tatsächlich lächeln gesehen.

Sein Gesicht erhellte sich bei dem Gedanken daran, während er in seinem Wagen saß und sich durch den New Yorker Verkehr kämpfte, der selbst um diese Zeit ziemlich dicht war.

Ja, es schien, als hätte sich der kleine Junge endlich ein wenig bei ihnen eingelebt. Er war nicht mehr so vorsichtig, nicht mehr ständig auf der Hut, als würde ihm jeden Moment wieder jemand wehtun. Inzwischen sprach er sogar mit ihnen allen. Auch wenn er die wichtigen Gespräche allein mit Jane führte, so war es doch schon ein gewaltiger Fortschritt.

-

Horatio kam in die Nähe der Adresse, die sein Bruder ihm gegeben hatte. Bevor er in die Straße abbiegen konnte, kam er an eine Polizeiabsperrung.

Er fragte sich, was los war, und warum Mac ihn her gerufen hatte und ermahnte sich selber zur Geduld. In wenigen Minuten würde er es ja erfahren.

Horatio parkte den Wagen auf dem Seitenstreifen, ging zur Absperrung und zeigte dem Beamten dort seine Marke.

„Mein Bruder, Mac Taylor hat mich herbestellt", erklärte er und der Mann nickte und winkte ihn durch.

Er bog um die Ecke und vor ihm lag ein Bild, dass er so schnell nicht mehr vergessen würde.

Etwa hundert Meter entfernt, wo die kleine Nebenstraße die Hauptstraße kreuzte, stand ein großer LKW, in der Nähe des Eckhauses an der Kreuzung. Zwischen dem LKW und dem Haus war ein Auto eingequetscht. Von diesem war kaum noch etwas übrig, es hatte nur noch etwas die Hälfte seiner urprünglichen Größe.

So wie es aussah, hatte der Lastwagen das Auto erfasst und es gegen die Hauswand gepresst. Wer immer in dem Auto war, hatte mit Sicherheit keine Chance gehabt.

Traurig schüttelte Horatio den Kopf. Es geschahen ständig solche Unfälle. Er war froh, dass er damit nichts mehr zu tun hatte, seit er bei der Drogenfahndung arbeitete.

Den Familien zu erklären, dass ihre Lieben durch einen sinnlosen Unfall gestorben waren, dass war jedes Mal aufs Neue hart gewesen. Und meistens gab es nicht einmal jemanden, den man zur Rechenschaft ziehen konnte. Das machte es oft schwer für die Familien, damit umzugehen.

Aber nun fragte er sich langsam, warum er überhaupt hier war. Mit Verkehrsunfällen hatte er doch nichts zu tun, und auch Mac nicht.

Dieser hatte ihn inzwischen entdeckt und kam auf ihn zu.

Horatio beobachtete, wie sein Bruder näher kam und der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht sorgte dafür, dass sich sein Herz vor Sorge zusammen krampfen. Irgendetwas war ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung.

„Horatio", begrüßte ihn Mac mit brüchiger Stimme und blieb einen halben Meter vor ihm stehen.

„Was ist los, Mac?" fragte Horatio.

Einen Moment, der Horatio wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, starrten die beiden Brüder einander in die Augen. Jetzt, wo sie sich gegenüberstanden, erkannte der Ältere Schmerz, Verzweiflung und Trauer in den Augen des anderen. Aber sein Verstand wollte nicht begreifen, was das bedeutete.

„Hast du den Wagen nicht erkannt?" fragte Mac leise, und sein Blick wanderte zu dem zerstörten Auto und zurück zu seinem Bruder.

„Was meinst du denn? Warum rückst du nicht heraus mit der Sprache?"

„Horatio! Mach die Augen auf! Das ist Dad's Auto!" erklärte Mac und sah dabei aus, als wollte er jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen.

Horatio riss die Augen auf und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Mac packte seinen Arm und zog ihn zur Unfallstelle.

Und dann erkannte er es und wusste nicht mehr, warum ihm das nicht sofort klar gewesen war.

Es war unverkennbar das Auto ihres Vaters.

Sein Mund wurde trocken und er versuchte den Kloß herunter zu schlucken, der ihm im Hals steckte. Sein Verstand versuchte zu begreifen, was es bedeutete, dass dieses Auto seinen Eltern gehörte.

Die beiden jungen Männer standen nur wenige Meter von dem zusammen gequetschten Auto entfernt und sprachen Minuten lang kein Wort.

Horatio wollte die Einzelheiten nicht wissen. Er wollte sich einreden, dass jemand anderes den Wagen gefahren hatte. Aber sein Bruder zerstörte schließlich die Illusion.

„Dad ist gefahren", sagte er leise. „Er war… er muss sofort… der Notarzt sagte, er muss sofort… tot gewesen sein…"

Horatio schloss die Augen. Er wollte es nicht hören. Er hatte das Gefühl, in einem Alptraum gefangen zu sein. „Mom?" brachte er schließlich doch ein Wort heraus.

Er hörte, wie Mac seufzte, und als er es nun doch endlich schaffte, seinen Bruder anzusehen, sah er, wie ihm eine Träne über die Wange lief.

„Sie haben sie durch die Windschutzscheibe raus geholt. Kurz bevor du kamst, haben sie sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Aber…" er schluckte und blinzelte. „… es sieht nicht gut aus, H.! Der Arzt… er meinte, es wäre schon ein Wunder, wenn sie es bis in die Klinik schafft."

„Bestimmt schafft sie es!" versuchte Horatio sich und seinem Bruder Hoffnung zu geben. „Sie ist stark wie ein Pferd!"

„H., Ich…" dem jungen Mann fehlten die Worte. „Wir müssen die Jungs einsammeln und zum Krankenhaus bringen!"

Horatio schloss für einen weiteren Moment die Augen. Die Gefühle, die in ihm tobten, hätte er selber nicht beschreiben können. Aber Mac hatte Recht. Ihre Brüder mussten es erfahren. Sie mussten zum Krankenhaus und herausfinden, wie es ihrer Mutter ging.

Für Gefühlsausbrüche war jetzt keine Zeit. Aber es kostete ihn enorme Anstrengung, sie beiseite zu schieben und praktisch zu denken.

-

Eric saß im Mathematikunterricht, als die Sekretärin des Direktors erschien und Mr. Stevens, dem Lehrer, etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

Dieser sah sie mit einem komischen Ausdruck im Gesicht an und nickte schließlich.

„Eric, würdest du bitte mit ins Büro des Direktors gehen," sagte Mr. Stevens.

Er brauchte einen Augenblick, um zu begreifen, dass er gemeint war.

Dann stand er langsam auf. In seinem Magen formte sich bereits ein großer, dicker Klumpen. Er wusste, irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung. Er hatte einen unertrüglichen Instinkt in dieser Beziehung.

Mit einem letzten Blick ins Klassenzimmer folgte er der Sekretärin. Er stellte keine Fragen. Aber in seinem Kopf flogen sie so durcheinander.

Hatte er irgendetwas angestellt? War sein Vater aus dem Gefängnis und wollte ihn holen?

Was immer es war, er hatte das Gefühl, es würde sein Leben auf den Kopf stellen. Und das machte ihm Angst. Er hatte sich grade an alles gewöhnt, hatte begonnen zu glauben, dass sich sein Leben zum Guten gewandt hatte. Hatte begonnen zu glauben, dass Jane und Rick ihre Versprechen halten würden.

„Eric!"

Vor dem Büro wartete Horatio, das Gesicht ausdruckslos, wie eine Maske. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen jagte dem Jungen einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Er blieb ein paar Meter entfernt stehen, bereit jeden Moment zu flüchten, falls es nötig sein sollte.

„Es gab einen schlimmen Unfall," erklärte Horatio und Erics Herz krampfte sich zusammen.

„Du musst mit zum Krankenhaus kommen!"

Mehr sprachen sie nicht. Wortlos und erschüttert folgte Eric ihm den Flur hinunter.

Es musste wirklich schlimm sein, wenn sie ihn aus dem Unterricht holten.

Im Auto vor dem Schulgebäude warteten die anderen. Mac saß auf dem Fahrersitz, Nick und Warrick auf dem Rücksitz. Mac's Gesicht ähnelte dem vom Horatio, doch den beiden anderen liefen Tränen über das Gesicht.

Warrick öffnete ihm die Tür und Eric setzte sich neben ihn.

Auch auf der Fahrt wurde nicht gesprochen. Eric fragte nicht, was los war und warum Warrick und Nick noch immer Tränen über die Gesichter liefen.

Er wollte im Matheunterricht sitzen und sich langweilen. Seit er Horatio in der Schule gesehen hatte, wusste er, das Leben, wie er es in den letzten Monaten kannte hatte sich geändert.

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte das Jetzt auszublenden.

-

Mac warf einen Blick auf seine Brüder, die auf dem Rücksitz saßen. Die beiden älteren hatten sich aneinander gelehnt und gaben sich still Unterstützung. Eric saß mit geschlossenen Augen da, das Gesicht emotionslos – beinahe.

Er wusste nicht, ob Horatio dem Jungen Einzelheiten erzählt hatte, aber im Grunde war es ihm im Moment auch egal.

Er mochte Eric und der Junge tat ihm leid, aber bisher empfand er noch nicht dieselben brüderlichen Gefühle, die ihn mit Horatio, Nick und Warrick verbanden.

Mac sah wieder auf die Straße und Bilder der Unfallstelle schossen durch sein Gedächtnis. Er war sich sicher, dass er diese nie mehr in seinem Leben vergessen würde.

Ein Freund aus der Polizeischule hatte ihn angerufen und er war sofort zum Ort des Geschehens gefahren. Er wünschte sich beinahe, er hätte es nicht getan.

Bei dem Gedanken an die blutüberströmten Gestalten seiner Eltern, eingeklemmt in dem Autowrack, wurde ihm übel.

Er presste die Hände an die Schläfe und begann sie zu massieren, um den bohrenden Kopfschmerz zu bekämpfen.

Es gelang ihm nicht, seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen, dabei hatte er das Gefühl, dass er genau das tun musste, um nicht gleich hier den Verstand zu verlieren.

Mit aller Gewalt hielt er die Tränen zurück.

Mac wollte nicht schwach werden, nicht hier vor seinen Brüdern, nicht jetzt. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er dann vollkommen zusammen brechen würde.

Er liebte seine Eltern.

Zwischen ihnen bestand ein intensives, starkes, unzertrennbares Band.

Sein ganzes Leben lang hatten sie ihm alles gegeben: ihre Liebe, ihre Stärke und ihr unerschütterliches Vertrauen.

Natürlich hatte es auch Schwierigkeiten und Streit gegeben, vor allem als sie Horatio zu sich holten. Aber sie hatten es geschafft ihm zu zeigen, dass sie ihn genauso liebten wie zuvor und dass es wichtig war, was sie taten.

Sie hatten Horatio, Warrick und Nick gerettet - und ihm Brüder geschenkt.

Er konnte sich einfach kein Leben ohne sie vorstellen. Sie waren immer für ihn da gewesen.

Und sein Verstand wollte einfach nicht begreifen, dass es vorbei war.

Sein Dad war tot… und Mom… er hatte ihre Verletzungen gesehen und tief in seinem Inneren war ihm klar, dass auch sie nicht bleiben würde. Aber er hoffte auf ein Wunder, wünschte sich sehnlichst, dass wenigstens seine Mom noch eine Chance hatte.

Mac wurde erst jetzt klar, wie sehr er seine Eltern noch immer brauchte.

Er mochte zwar erwachsen sein, aber ihm wurde bewusst, dass seine Eltern noch immer eine große Rolle in seinem Leben spielten. Sie hatten noch immer Einfluss auf ihn und sein Verhalten und nahmen, so aktiv wie er es zuließ an seinem Leben teil.

Einen Moment kniff Mac die Augen zusammen. Seine Gedanken waren ein einziges Wirrwarr, dabei wollte er grade nur eines: an gar nichts denken!

Doch das ging natürlich nicht. Er musste sich konzentrieren, auf das was vor ihnen lag. Musste sich darauf konzentrieren, seine Brüder zu unterstützen und Halt zu geben. Das wäre das, was seine Eltern von ihm erwarteten.

Er musste den Schmerz zur Seite drängen und sich um das Praktische kümmern. Sie standen vor einem großen Scherbenhaufen. Es würden Berge von Dingen zu erledigen und zu organisieren sein. Es würden riesige Probleme auf sie zu kommen. Und er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie sie das alles schaffen sollten.

-

Sie warteten.

Warrick hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie lange schon. Aber es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

Sie saßen in einem Warteraum des Krankenhauses, irgendwo in der Nähe des OP-Bereiches.

Das heißt, sie saßen nicht alle.

Horatio hatte die Daumen in seine Hosentaschen verharkt und lief den Warteraum rauf und runter. Es war ein Wunder, dass es dem Boden noch nicht anzusehen war.

Mac saß auf einem Stuhl nahe der Tür. Alle paar Minuten stand er auf, ging in den Flur hinaus und wartete eine Weile. Dann kam er wieder zurück und setzte sich auf den gleichen Stuhl wie zuvor.

Nick stand am Fenster und blickte abwechselnd hinaus und wieder zur Tür, sobald er ein Geräusch von draußen hörte.

Er selber saß auf einem der harten Plastikstühle und ihm war voll bewusst, dass er nervös mit den Händen rang. Aber er konnte nicht aufhören.

Sein Dad war tot.

Sein Verstand schien diese Tatsache nicht begreifen zu wollen. Alle paar Minuten sah er zur Tür und hatte das Gefühl, er müsste jeden Moment dort auftauchen.

Er war sich nicht sicher, was er genau empfand. In ihm schien Leere zu herrschen und er fragte sich immer mal wieder, was wohl mit ihm los war. Dann kam ihm der Gedanken, dass es wohl der Schock war.

Und zu diesem Schock kam noch die Angst, und diese schien ihn zu beherrschen.

Er hatte wahnsinnige Angst um seine Mom.

Er hoffte so sehr, dass ein Arzt rein kommen würde, um ihnen zu sagen, dass sie wieder gesund würde.

Obwohl er wusste, dass Mac nicht daran glaubte, konnte er nicht anders, als zu hoffen.

Was blieb ihnen sonst?

Sobald Warrick Gedanken über die Konsequenzen, die der Tod beider Eltern für sie haben würde, in den Kopf schossen, versuchte er sie mit aller Gewalt zu verdrängen.

Daran wollte er nun wirklich nicht denken.

Er musste an Mom denken, ihr Kraft schicken. Vielleicht würde ihr das helfen. Er wollte glauben, dass sie ihr auf diesem Weg helfen konnten.

Ein leises Schniefen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Er hatte Eric beinahe vergessen.

Seit sie ihn von der Schule abgeholt hatten, hatte der Kleine kein einziges Wort gesprochen. Nicht dass die anderen viel gesagt hatten…, aber Eric hatte nicht ein Wort von sich gegeben.

Er saß auf einem Stuhl in der Ecke und hatte es geschafft, die Beine an die Brust zu ziehen und die Arme um sie zu schlingen. Den Kopf hatte er auf die Knie gelegt, als wolle er sich vor der Welt verstecken. Und wahrscheinlich wollte er auch genau das.

Warrick mochte Eric. Grade, seit er in den letzten Wochen ein wenig aus sich heraus gegangen war. Aber er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, zu ihm hin zu gehen und mit ihm zu sprechen. Zu sehr war er in seine eigenen Gedanken, in den eigenen Schmerz verstrickt.

Als wieder einmal Schritte durch den Flur klangen, sah Warrick zur Tür und wartete gespannt, jedoch bereit dazu, sich wieder auf sich selbst zu konzentrieren.

Es erschreckte ihn ein bisschen, als tatsächlich jemand in der Tür erschien.

-

Die Ärzte hatten keine guten Nachrichten, bestimmt hatten sie das nicht.

Nick starrte die Tür an, durch die vor etwas zwanzig Minuten seine beiden ältesten Brüder mit dem Arzt verschwunden waren.

Erst hatte er protestieren wollen, als der Arzt sie bat, mit in sein Büro zu kommen – ohne sie.

Aber ein Blick von Horatio, der mit einem Nicken auf Warrick und Eric deutete, hatte ihn sofort wieder verstummen lassen.

Sicherlich war es keine gute Idee, wenn die beiden die Worte des Arztes hörten. Und irgendjemand musste schließlich bei den beiden jüngsten bleiben.

Im Grunde war er nicht einmal sicher, ob er selber es hören wollte. Wenn ihre Mutter tot war, dann hätte der Arzt das sicherlich direkt gesagt. Genauso, wenn er gute Nachrichten gehabt hätte. Irgendetwas musste also vor sich gehen.

Angespannt trommelte Nick mit den Fingern auf die Fensterbank.

Das dauerte so lange.

Dieser ganze Tag schien schon Ewigkeiten zu dauern. Es war wie ein schrecklicher Alptraum. Und irgendwie hoffte er immer noch, dass er wieder daraus erwachen würde, und alles wäre wie immer.

Aber das würde nicht passieren.

Besonders wurde ihm das klar, als Horatio und Mac endlich wieder im Warteraum erschienen.

Ihre Gesichter waren ernst und verkniffen, ihre Augen voller Trauer.

„Was ist mit Mom?" fragte Warrick umgehend, noch ehe die beiden sich zu ihnen gesetzt hatten.

Nick beobachtete den Blick, den seine Brüder austauschten und sein Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

„Mom ist… sie lebt noch…" fing Mac mit leiser Stimme an, unterbrach sich aber wieder.

„Das heißt, ihr Körper lebt noch," fuhr Horatio nach einigen Sekunden fort, als ihm klar wurde, dass Mac nicht weiter sprechen würde. „Aber ihr Gehirn arbeitet nicht mehr."

Nick brauchte einen Moment, um den Kloß in seiner Kehle herunter zu schlucken.

„Was genau bedeutet das?" fragte er schließlich.

„Sie wird künstlich am Leben erhalten," antwortete Mac diesmal. „Aber sie wird nicht mehr aufwachen…"

„Sie…," Horatio räusperte sich, seine Stimme klang ganz heiser vor Emotionen. „Sie hat einen Organspendeausweis, und die Ärzte wollen unsere Erlaubnis…"

„Ist das euer ernst?" unterbrach Warrick ihn aufgebracht.

Mac zögerte. Schließlich sah er den jüngeren an und nickte.

„Sie hat es so gewollt, Warrick," sagte er leise. „Die Ärzte können nichts für sie tun. Sie könnte unter Umständen Wochen so da liegen. Und das wollte sie auf keinen Fall, das weißt du! Wir müssen ihre Wünsche respektieren, auch wenn es uns schwer fällt:"

Nick schloss die Augen und er spürte, wie erneut Tränen über sein Gesicht liefen. Er hatte nicht die Kraft sie zu stoppen.

„Du hast Recht, Mac!" bestätigte er dem älteren. „Wenn Mom selber entscheiden könnte, dann würde sie wollen, dass anderen Menschen wenigstens geholfen wird!"

Doch der Gedanke brach ihm trotzdem beinahe das Herz, ebenso wie seinen Brüdern.

-


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7:

-

Horatio schlich sich hinaus in den Garten.

Er musste einen Augenblick für sich sein, er konnte einfach nicht anders.

Heute Morgen hatten sie ihre Eltern beerdigt. Eine Woche war seit dem Unfall vergangen.

Und heute Morgen hatte er sich in der Kirche wieder gefunden, wo die Andachtsfeier statt gefunden hatte.

Er konnte sich an kein einziges Wort erinnern. Die ganze Woche war wie im Nebel an ihm vorbeigerauscht. Es war die längste Woche seines Lebens gewesen. Die Schmerzen, die sein leiblicher Vater ihm in seinem Leben zugefügt hatte, waren nicht zu vergleichen mit dem Schmerz, der ihn jetzt umfangen hielt.

Horatio wusste zwar, dass er sich zusammen mit Mac um die Beerdigung und etliche andere Dinge gekümmert hatte, aber er hatte beinahe alles per Autopilot erledigt.

Noch immer schein sein Verstand nicht zu begreifen, dass ihre Eltern wirklich tot waren. Tot. Es war so endgültig. Und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er damit nicht umgehen konnte. Er wollte es nicht.

Der Weg zum Friedhof war ihm endlos vorgekommen, so endlos wie die letzten sieben Tage.

Wenn er die Augen schloss, dann hatte er unzählige Bilder vor seinen Augen, und keines davon gefiel ihm.

Er sah das zerquetschte Auto vor sich… seine Eltern in einem Zimmer im Krankenhaus, wo sie sich von ihnen verabschiedet hatten – die Gesichter so friedlich, die Körper starr und leblos… die beiden Särge in der Erde, und seine Brüder, die mit gesenkten Köpfen über dem offenen Grab standen…

Viele Menschen waren zur Beerdigung gekommen. Horatio wünschte sich, sie wären alle weg geblieben. Es war ein egoistischer Wunsch, aber er war sich sicher, dass es seine Brüder ebenso wünschten.

Jetzt waren diese viele Menschen in ihrem Elternhaus, um sich an Jane und Rick Taylor zu erinnern. Die Nachbarn hatten Schüsseln voller Essen mitgebracht. Und die Menschen saßen und standen im ganzen Haus und redeten.

Horatio hatte einfach eine Weile dort raus gemusst. Er wünschte, die Leute würden gehen. Aber das würde wohl noch eine Weile dauern.

Er lief bis in den hintersten Teil des Gartens, der vom Haus aus nicht zu sehen war, und setzte sich ins Gras.

Es war ein schöner Spätherbst und noch ziemlich warm.

Den ganzen Tag hatte die Sonne geschienen. Ihm wäre es lieber gewesen, es hätte geregnet.

‚_Und es ist absolut unsinnig, sich über solche Dinge Gedanken zu machen_,' dachte er sich, ‚_wenn du genug andere Probleme hast, um die du dir Sorgen machen solltest!_'

Mac und er hatten alle Gespräche, die nicht mit der Beerdigung zusammen hingen auf später verschoben. Sie waren beide nicht in der Lage, darüber nach zu denken, wie es weiter gehen sollte.

Aber Morgen war alles vorbei, und dann mussten sie ernsthaft überlegen, was sie tun sollten – was sie tun konnten.

Irgendwie musste alles weiter gehen.

Die nächsten zwei Wochen hatten Mac und er noch Urlaub, dann mussten eine Lösung gefunden haben für die wichtigsten Probleme.

Horatio wurde bewusst, dass seine Gedanken schon wieder im Kreis gingen.

Es schien ihm zurzeit unmöglich zu sein, sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren. Am liebsten wollte er sich in sein Bett verkriechen und für einige Stunden alles vergessen.

Aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit war groß, dass das auch nicht funktionierte. Jedenfalls war es die letzten Tage so gewesen. Er konnte noch so müde sein, sobald er in seinem Bett lag, konnte er nicht einschlafen. Meistens gelang es ihm erst irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden, wenn sein Körper sich einfach restlos erschöpft holte, was er unbedingt brauchte. Aber länger als drei Stunden am Stück hatte er bisher noch nicht geschlafen.

Aus irgendeinem Grund wachte er immer recht früh auf. Er hatte keine Ahnung warum. Es war nicht so, dass ihn irgendwelcher Lärm weckte. Vielleicht war es stattdessen die Stille.

Seit der letzten Woche war es unnatürlich ruhig im taylorschen Haus.

Warrick und Nick sprachen nur wenig und polterten nicht wie sonst durch die Gegend. Eric sagte gar nichts mehr. Und auch Mac und er selber waren nicht grade voller Worte.

Horatio wusste, dass sie über kurz oder lang wieder in eine normale Routine finden mussten. Das Leben um sie rum blieb nicht einfach stehen, auch wenn sie selber das Gefühl hatten.

Es würde schwer werden, das war ihm mehr als klar.

Und dabei wussten sie nicht einmal, ob sie überhaupt alle zusammen bleiben konnten.

-

Es war vorbei. Endlich.

Mac schloss erleichtert die Tür hinter dem letzten Gast.

Der Tag war ihm endlos vorgekommen. Und die Beerdigung hatte so etwas endgültiges.

Erst heute, als er auf die Särge seiner Eltern geblickt hatte, die nebeneinander in der Erde standen, war ihm so richtig bewusst geworden, dass sie nicht mehr zurückkommen würden.

Die Verzweiflung darüber war inzwischen verschwunden. Aber in ihm herrschte ein so intensiver Schmerz, dass er das Gefühl hatte keine Luft mehr zu bekommen.

Der Schock war einer tiefen Traurigkeit gewichen.

Und er fühlte sich so hilflos.

Die Sinnlosigkeit des Ganzen raubte ihm einmal mehr den Atem.

Der ganze Unfall war so sinnlos gewesen. Die abschließenden Ermittlungen hatten ergeben, dass der Fahrer des Lastwagens schlicht und ergreifend nicht aufgepasst hatte. Er war unkonzentriert gewesen, hatte zu lange am Steuer gesessen, weil er schnell nach Hause wollte. Und dabei hatte er die rote Ampel einfach übersehen.

Und deshalb waren seine Eltern jetzt tot.

Der Fahrer musste sich wegen fahrlässiger Tötung verantworten.

Aber Mac war mehr als bewusst, dass es nichts ändern würde. Es wollte sich einfach keine Befriedigung bei dem Gedanken einstellen, dass der Mann vielleicht ins Gefängnis kam. Seine Eltern waren fort, egal, was mit dem Mann nun passierte.

Und sie standen vor einer Reihe von Problemen, für die er sich nicht einmal ansatzweise eine Lösung vorstellen konnte.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer löste er sich aus seiner Starre und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinen Brüdern.

Horatio und Nick waren in der Küche und versuchten Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen.

Mac überließ sie ihrer Arbeit und ging weiter. Das Wohnzimmer und der Garten waren leer und so ging er schließlich ins Obergeschoss.

Warricks Zimmer war ebenfalls leer und Mac blieb kurz darauf ein wenig überrascht in der Tür von Erics Zimmer stehen. Der Junge saß auf dem Bett und hatte die Beine an die Brust gezogen. Die Arme hatte er um die Knie geschlungen und sein Kopf lehnte an Warricks Schulter, der einen Arm um den jüngeren gelegt hatte.

Mac beobachtete die beiden Jungen einen Moment. Seit dem Unfall waren sie sich wohl ein wenig näher gekommen. Eric hatte Warrick nach ihrer Mutter noch am meisten vertraut, und da sie nicht mehr da war, hatte er sich wohl entschieden, ihn ein wenig näher an sich heran zu lassen.

Mit einem leisen Räuspern machte er sich bemerkbar und ging zu den beiden jüngeren ins Zimmer.

Er wusste nicht, was er den beiden sagen sollte.

Aber er wollte zumindest versuchen für sie da zu sein. Immerhin hatten Horatio und er nun die Verantwortung. Und er wollte selbst gegenüber sich selber nicht zugeben, wie sehr ihn dieser Gedanken verunsicherte.

Dennoch war es so. Und sie konnten die beiden und auch Nick nicht einfach sich selbst überlassen mit ihrer Trauer und ihren Ängsten.

Er selber hatte zumindest Claire, die ihm ein wenig Kraft und Halt gab. Sie hatte ihn die ganze letzte Woche unterstützt. Und der Gedanken, dass sie auch in Zukunft für ihn da sein würde, gab ihm zumindest etwas Zuversicht.

Still setzte Mac sich nun zu den beiden Jungen auf das Bett.

Warrick sah ihn an, und in seinem Gesicht waren Spuren von Tränen zu sehen.

Eric warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf ihn und sah wieder weg.

„Was wird jetzt geschehen?" fragte Warrick schließlich seinen älteren Bruder.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht genau", antwortete Mac. „Es gibt noch alle möglichen Dinge zu erledigen. Aber wenn wir alle zusammen halten, dann schaffen wir das schon!"

Er sprach mit mehr Überzeugung, als er tatsächlich empfand und es schien ihm, als würde Warrick ihn durchschauen.

Der Junge zögerte, dann sprach er dennoch seine wohl größte Angst aus: „Müssen Eric und ich nun in ein Heim?"

Mac sah ihn einen Moment perplex an. Er wollte den Gedanken schnell beiseite wischen, aber dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass die Angst seines Bruders wahrscheinlich gar nicht so unberechtigt war. Sie wussten gar nicht, was passieren würde. Bisher hatte sich die Fürsorge noch nicht eingeschaltet, aber wahrscheinlich war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, da Warrick und Eric noch minderjährig waren.

Und dann mussten sie den zuständigen Sachbearbeiter irgendwie überzeugen, dass sie in der Lage waren, für zwei Jungen zu sorgen. Das könnte Probleme geben. Horatio und er hatten nicht grade einen ungefährlichen Beruf, dazu hatten sie Schichtdienst und keiner von ihnen war verheiratet.

Nicht grade die besten Voraussetzungen, um die Verantwortung für Kinder zu übernehmen, jedenfalls sicher nicht aus der Sicht der Behörden.

Warrick sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, und Mac konnte nicht anders, als ihm zu versichern: „Wir finden schon eine Lösung! Wir werden sicher nicht zu lassen, dass sie euch in ein Heim stecken, schließlich gehören wir alle zusammen!"

Auch diesmal gelang es ihm, seine Stimme überzeugt klingen zu lassen. In seinem Inneren jedoch sah es anders aus.

Er fühlte sich mit dieser ganzen Situation schlicht überfordert.

Ihm war klar, dass seine Eltern bestimmt gewollt hätten, dass sie als Familie zusammen blieben und die älteren sich um die jüngeren kümmerten. Und er wollte es auch.

Dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, dieser Aufgabe nicht gewachsen zu sein.

Er ließ die beiden Jungen allein und ging in sein eigenes Zimmer. Sein Kopf schmerzte, und alles was er im Moment wollte, war allem für eine Weile zu entfliehen.

-

Eric wartete, bis er sicher war, dass alle anderen im Haus schliefen. Dann schlich er sich so leise wie möglich in das Schlafzimmer seiner Pflegeeltern.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Flur schloss er vorsichtig die Tür und ging zum Bett.

Mit einem Seufzer legte er sich auf Janes Seite, nahm ihr Kissen in seinen Arm und atmete ihren Duft ein, der noch immer leicht wahrzunehmen war.

Horatio und Mac hatten den Raum noch nicht verändert, alles war noch so wie vor dem Unfall.

Eric wusste nicht genau, wieso er vor einigen Tagen das erste Mal her gekommen war, aber es hatte ihn irgendwie getröstet. Und seitdem wartete er jede Nacht, bis alle schliefen und kam dann her.

Er war sich sicher, dass Jane nichts dagegen hätte. Sie hatte ihn gern gehabt. Sie hatte ihm Versprechungen gemacht und diese gehalten. Und sie hatte nicht einmal, in dem guten halben Jahr, das er bei ihnen gelebt hatte, die Stimme erhoben, geschweige denn ihre Hand.

Eric hatte sich sicher gefühlt und es gelernt ihr zu vertrauen.

Und nun war alles anders.

Stille Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht.

Auch die anderen Mitglieder der Familie hatten ihn bisher gut behandelt. Er glaubte inzwischen nicht mehr, dass sie ihm wehtun würden.

Aber was würde nun werden, da Jane und Rick nicht mehr da waren.

Vielleicht ließen sie Warrick bei Horatio und Mac. Aber was war mit ihm? Er war ja noch nicht adoptiert. Sie würden ihn bestimmt in ein Heim stecken oder in eine neue Pflegefamilie oder, was das schlimmste wäre, zurück zu seiner Mutter schicken.

Allein bei dem Gedanken daran drehte sich ihm der Magen um.

Vielleicht wollten Horatio und Mac ihn auch gar nicht hier haben. Er machte viele Probleme und wachte immer noch oft Nachts auf. Also würden sie vielleicht gar nicht versuchen ihn da zu behalten.

Aber er wollte bleiben, er wollte es so sehr. Er wollte, dass er ihnen wichtig war.

Noch lieber wollte er, dass alles nur ein Alptraum war und Jane und Rick wieder da wären.

Doch er hatte schon sehr früh im Leben gelernt, dass Wünsche nicht zählten. In Wirklichkeit machte es alles nur noch schlimmer, wenn man sich etwas wünschte. Die Enttäuschung war dann einfach noch viel größer.

Eric sagte sich, dass es überall nur besser sein konnte als bei seinen leiblichen Eltern und selbst wenn er aus diesem Haus weg musste, so konnte es schon nicht so schlimm werden.

Aber er vermisste Jane, er vermisste sie wirklich sehr.

Und ein wenig war er auch wütend, dass sie ihn wieder verlassen hatte, wo sie doch versprochen hatte, nun immer für ihn da zu sein. So wie es aussah, hatte sie dieses Versprechen nun wohl doch nicht gehalten. Er wäre besser dran gewesen, wenn er ihr nicht ihr Vertrauen geschenkt hätte und sich nicht an sie gebunden hätte. Dann würde es nicht so wehtun, dass sie nun nicht mehr da war.

Über diesen bitteren Gedanken schlief er schließlich ein.

-


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8:

-

Die Brüder und Eric saßen beim Frühstück, das Mac für alle gemacht hatte.

Die Beerdigung war vorbei, jetzt war es an der Zeit miteinander zu reden. Sie wussten es alle.

Lustlos stocherten sie in ihrem Essen herum und Horatio schob seinen Teller schließlich seufzend beiseite. Er hatte keinen Hunger.

Er wusste nicht mal, was er eigentlich wollte. Aber noch immer wünschte er sich mit seinem ganzen Herzen, er könnte die Zeit zurück drehen und seine Eltern zurückholen. Es fiel ihm wahnsinnig schwer die Realität zu akzeptieren. Die Probleme, die mit Sicherheit auf sie zukamen, machten es nicht einfacher.

Er hatte bereits ein wenig mit Mac gesprochen, bevor die Jüngeren aufgetaucht waren.

Sie hatten sich gegenseitig versprochen, dass sie es zusammen schaffen würden – irgendwie. Sie mussten nun zusammen halten.

Horatio beobachtete die anderen und entschied schließlich, dass sie jetzt anfangen mussten miteinander zu sprechen.

„Okay, Jungs," sagte er, nahm seinen Teller in die Hand und stand auf. „Räumt die Sachen auf die Spüle und setzt euch wieder. Wir müssen reden!"

Eric und seine Brüder gehorchten still und widerspruchslos. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten und alle saßen wieder auf ihren Plätzen.

Erwartungsvoll und ängstlich sah Warrick ihn an, und Horatio seufzte, als er daran dachte, was Mac ihm über sein Gespräch vom Vorabend erzählt hatte. Nick hatte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück gelehnt und wartete schweigend ab. Eric hatte den Kopf gesenkt, wie so oft in letzter Zeit und Mac nickte ihm zu und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er beginnen sollte.

Horatio atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er anfing zu sprechen.

„Wir müssen uns überlegen, was wir tun können, damit wir alle zusammen hier wohnen bleiben können," begann er. „Mac und ich werden in den nächsten Tagen die Finanzen durchgehen. Das Haus ist beinahe abbezahlt, so viel ich weiß, daher dürfte uns das schon mal nicht so viele Schwierigkeiten machen. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, in weit zum Beispiel deine Collegge Gebühren gedeckt sind, Nick, und wie viele Ausgaben monatlich auf uns zukommen. Wir müssen sehen, ob unsere Gehälter für alles reichen."

„Die wichtigste Frage ist aber, wann das Jugendamt hier auftaucht und was wir dann machen," übernahm Mac nun und Horatio lehnte sich zurück und war froh, die Führung für einen Moment abgeben zu können.

„Horatio und ich sind allein stehend und haben Jobs mit Schichtdienst. Wahrscheinlich sind das nicht die besten Voraussetzungen, um das Sorgerecht für zwei Kinder zu bekommen."

„Ich bin kein Kind mehr," entgegnete Warrick daraufhin trotzig. „Sie können uns doch nicht einfach von euch wegholen, oder? Schließlich sind wir eine Familie!"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Warrick." Mac seufzte. „Das Beste wird sein, wir suchen uns einen Anwalt, der weiß, was zu tun ist und uns in allem beraten kann. Aber wir müssen darauf vorbereitet sein, dass es nicht so einfach wird. Und Erics Adoptionsantrag war auch noch nicht durch, die endgültige Entscheidung sollte erst in drei Monaten fallen. Wahrscheinlich müssen wir einen neuen Antrag stellen."

„Wir wissen einfach nicht, wie so etwas gehandhabt wird. Und deshalb sollten wir so schnell wie möglich mit einem Anwalt sprechen," meinte Horatio und Mac nickte.

„Wahrscheinlich ist es sinnvoll, wenn wir Erics Sozialarbeiterin von uns aus kontaktieren," wandte Nick sich an die älteren Brüder. „Mom und Dad hatten doch eine Kontaktperson. Das war doch die gleiche Sachbearbeiterin wie bei Warricks Adoption. Und wenn wir von uns aus mit ihr sprechen, dann wertet sie das vielleicht als Pluspunkt."

Horatio musste das erste Mal seit Tagen lächeln. Nick dachte umsichtig wie immer.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht," stimmte er dem jüngeren zu. „Es ist vielleicht nicht verkehrt in die Offensive zu gehen und klar zu stellen, dass wir nicht vorhaben uns auseinander reißen zu lassen. Wir sind eine Familie. Und wir bleiben immer eine Familie."

„Horatio hat Recht! Das ist das Wichtigste, und ich möchte, dass ihr immer daran denkt, egal was in nächster Zeit passiert," stimmte ihm Mac zu. „Wir werden zusammenhalten und es irgendwie schaffen."

„Und du gehörst genauso dazu wie wir alle, Eric!" betonte Horatio und legte dem Jungen eine Hand auf die Schulter, damit er ihn ansah. Sein Blick war voller Emotionen, die miteinander kämpften: Hoffnung, Angst und Misstrauen.

„Wie heißt die Sozialarbeiterin?" fragte er dann und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Warrick.

„Emily Talbot," antwortete dieser.

„In Ordnung. Ich werde sie anrufen und einen Termin mit ihr machen. Und Mac spricht mit dem Anwalt," sagte Horatio. „Ihr werdet sehen, wir werden das alles regeln können," fügte er noch hinzu, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er nicht mehr sich selber überzeugen wollte, als die anderen.

Seine Brüder nickten.

Wenige Minuten später waren die beiden Ältesten allein. Eric und Warrick gingen zur Schule, beide hatten es abgelehnt noch länger zu Hause zu bleiben. Und auch Nick hatte vor seine Seminare wieder zu besuchen.

Horatio wünschte sich, er könnte sich ebenfalls in seinen vertrauten Arbeitsalltag flüchten. Doch es gab Wichtigeres zu tun.

Er musste telefonieren. Es war ein Gespräch, auf das er sich nicht grade freute.

-

-

Emily Talbot war 36 Jahre alt, Mutter von zwölfjährigen Zwillingsmädchen und Sozialarbeiterin aus Berufung. Ihr Leben war geregelt und geordnet und sie liebte es so. Doch es war nicht immer so gewesen und sie würde nie vergessen, wie sehr sie hatte kämpfen müssen, um es in den Griff zu bekommen. Das Wohlergehen ihrer beiden Töchter stand für sie an erster Stelle und ihr Glück bedeutete ihr alles. Dafür hatte sie gekämpft und all ihre Kraft aufgebracht. Und das Lächeln ihrer Mädchen entschädigte sie immer wieder für die Mühe, die es sie als allein erziehende Mutter gekostet hatte, ihren Kindern ein zu Hause voller Liebe, Wärme und Vertrauen zu schaffen.

Sie war noch jung gewesen, als die beiden geboren wurden, jung und unerfahren. Mike Talbot hatte sie umgarnt, verführt und sie sogar geheiratet. Doch als sie schwanger wurde hatte er sich langsam aber sicher aus ihrem Leben zurückgezogen und war noch vor der Geburt der Kinder ganz verschwunden. Er hatte die Scheidung eingereicht, ihr schriftlich und ausdrücklich das Sorgerecht für die Kinder übertragen und sie hatte nie wieder von ihm gehört.

Es hatte ihr das Herz gebrochen und sie hatte eine ganze Weile gebraucht, um es Stückchen für Stückchen wieder zusammen zu setzen. Und noch heute gab es ihr einen Stich, wenn ihre Mädchen nach ihrem Dad fragten. Das Thema kam immer wieder auf und sie versuchte ihre Fragen so ehrlich wie möglich zu beantworten. Aber es blieb schwierig.

Sie war jedoch oft froh, dass Mike sich aus ihrem Leben zurückgezogen hatte, jedenfalls im Nachhinein. Sie hatte zu viele Familien gesehen, in denen es anders gelaufen war. Eltern, die sich ständig stritten und bei ihren Kindern tiefe Narben in den Seelen hinterließen. Oder schlimmer noch, Eltern die ihre Probleme an ihren Kindern ausließen, sie schlugen und misshandelten und sie für ihre eigene Unzulänglichkeit bestraften.

Nein, es war gut so, wie es war und sie war zufrieden. Sie hatte es auch alleine geschafft, ihre Töchter zu erziehen und ihnen ein Heim zu schaffen. Und sie hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, so vielen anderen Kindern wie möglich zu helfen. Es war oft hart zu sehen, was in manchen Familien vor sich ging. Oft genug konnte sie gar nichts unternehmen oder einfach viel zu wenig. Aber jedes Mal, wenn ein Kind eine neue, eine gute Familie gefunden hatte, gab ihr das neue Kraft und Zuversicht. Sie würde immer weiter machen, das wusste sie.

Doch einige Fälle waren schwieriger als andere. Sie zerrten an den Nerven, ließen einen Nachts nicht schlafen und man musste sehr, sehr aufpassen nicht den professionellen Blickwinkel zu verlieren. Ihre Chefin sagte ihr oft genug, sie ließe sich zu sehr ein. Sie konnte und wollte es nicht anders haben. Aber ab und zu merkte sie, dass sie Recht hatte, dass sie zu sehr involviert war und Schwierigkeiten hatte, abzuschalten und die Zeit mit ihren Töchtern zu genießen.

Auch jetzt ging es ihr so. Es war bereits spät am Abend. Die Zwillinge schliefen, doch Emily wusste genau, dass sie selber nicht würde einschlafen können. Zu viele Gedanken gingen ihr im Kopf herum.

Sie hatte heute Vormittag mit Horatio Taylor Caine gesprochen. Und es hatte sie tief erschüttert, was sie von ihm erfahren hatte.

Jane und Rick Taylor waren tot. Durch einen Unfall aus dem Leben gerissen, einfach so.

Sie hatte Mühe das zu glauben.

Diese beiden Menschen waren ihr ans Herz gewachsen im Laufe der Jahre und es machte sie traurig, dass sie nicht mehr da waren. Und es machte sie auch ein wenig wütend, dass sie erst jetzt davon erfuhr, denn sie hätte sich gerne von ihnen verabschiedet. Aber die Beerdigung war bereits gestern gewesen. Und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass der Älteste der Taylorischen Söhne es nicht grade gerne gesehen hätte, wäre sie dort aufgetaucht.

Sie hatte selbst am Telefon die heftige Trauer in der Stimme des jungen Mannes hören können, als er sie um einen Gesprächstermin bat, um über die Zukunft von Eric Delko und Warrick Taylor Brown zu reden. Das Gespräch hatte nicht lange gedauert. Danach hatte Emily beinahe eine halbe Stunde an ihrem Schreibtisch gesessen und gegrübelt, bevor sie in der Lage gewesen war, weiter zu arbeiten.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte oder in welche Richtung das Gespräch gehen würde, dass sie für Morgen Nachmittag mit Horatio und Mac vereinbart hatte. Aber es würde sicher nicht einfach werden, eine geeignete Lösung zu finden.

Und das Schlimme daran war, dass Eric der Leidtragende sein würde. Ihn aus dieser Familie herauszureißen könnte dem Jungen schwer schaden. Er hatte sich besser eingelebt, als Emily es für möglich gehalten hatte. Andererseits kannte sie Jane ja schon einige Jahre und wusste, welche Einfühlsamkeit sie gegenüber Kindern besaß. Sie hatte das Vertrauen des Jungen gewonnen. Und das war sicherlich nicht leicht gewesen, wenn man bedachte, was das Kind durchgemacht hatte und mit welchem Misstrauen er auf jeden Menschen reagiert hatte.

Die Frage war, ob er auch zu den anderen Mitgliedern der Familie vertrauen hatte und ob er bei ihnen bleiben wollte. Und was sollte sie tun, wenn der Junge bleiben wollte, sie es aber nicht verantworten konnte?

Es war eine außergewöhnliche Situation. Und sie war sich mehr als bewusst, dass die Taylor-Kinder nicht unbedingt die idealen Voraussetzungen für die Pflege oder gar Adoption eines verstörten kleinen Jungen hatten. Ein Kind wie Eric musste betreut und beaufsichtigt werden und es musste jemand für ihn da sein, eine Bezugsperson. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sich Horatio und Mac darüber im Klaren waren, was das bedeutete. Im Grunde wusste sie nicht einmal, ob sie es überhaupt wollten.

Vielleicht würden sie ihr auch Morgen erzählen, sie sollte Eric irgendwo anders unterbringen.

Und was sollte sie dann tun?

Sie wollte das Beste für den Jungen.

Doch im Moment hatte sie nicht die geringste Ahnung, was das Beste für ihn war.

Und dazu kam noch der Brief, den sie vor vier Tagen vom Staatsanwalt bekommen hatte. Sie hatte den Taylors noch nichts davon gesagt, da ihr Terminkalender einfach zu voll gewesen war. In acht Wochen sollte die Vorverhandlung gegen Pavel Delko stattfinden. Und der Staatsanwalt wollte, dass Eric eine Aussage machte – vor dem Richter und den Anwälten. Das ganze sollte aufgezeichnet werden, damit dem Jungen die Aussage vor einem Schwurgericht erspart blieb.

Trotzdem würde es für ihn schwierig werden.

Und nachdem nun Jane nicht mehr da war, hatte Emily ihre Zweifel, ob der Junge überhaupt zu einer Aussage bereit sein würde.

Sie mochte nicht darüber nachdenken, was passierte, wenn er es nicht konnte und sein Vater nur eine milde Strafe bekam. Wenn es ganz schlecht lief, könnte der Mann dann sogar mit einer Bewährungsstrafe davonkommen.

Und DAS durfte auf keinen Fall passieren!


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9:

-

Mac beobachtete aus dem Küchenfenster die Frau, die vor ihrem Haus stand und gedankenverloren auf das Blumenbeet starrte.

Er hatte Emily Talbot bereits einige Male getroffen, doch sie hatten kaum miteinander gesprochen. Seine Eltern hatten sich mit der Frau auseinandergesetzt und das war ihm auch ganz Recht gewesen.

Nun kam er aber nicht drum herum und er würde mit der Frau sprechen müssen.

Seine Mom hatte Emily gemocht und mehrere Male gesagt, dass sie eine gute Sozialarbeiterin war, der die Kinder wirklich am Herzen lagen, die sie betreute.

Mac wollte sich lieber selber ein Urteil darüber bilden. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass die Frau ein Einsehen hatte und sie darin unterstützte, dass Warrick und Eric bei ihnen bleiben konnten. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn die beiden in eine andere Pflegefamilie oder in ein Heim müssten.

Auch wenn er selber nicht so genau wusste, wie es weiter gehen sollte, so war er doch nicht bereit, alles auseinander brechen zu lassen. Und Warrick war sein Bruder, nichts konnte daran etwas ändern. Bei Eric war es etwas anderes. Er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass es ihm hier mehr um seine Eltern ging und was sie gewollt hatten, als um Eric selber. Obwohl er ja nun schon eine ganze Weile bei ihnen war, hatte er zu dem Jungen noch keine wirkliche Beziehung aufgebaut. Dazu war er einfach viel zu selten da gewesen und es hatte ihn auch nicht so sehr interessiert. Dieser Gedanke bereitete ihm Schuldgefühle, aber er versuchte sie abzuschütteln. Niemand konnte ihm vorwerfen, dass er sich um sich und sein eigenes Leben gekümmert hatte. Seine Eltern hatten die Verantwortung für Eric übernommen und nicht er.

Was natürlich nichts daran änderte, dass er diese Verantwortung jetzt trotzdem hatte.

Und es fiel ihm sehr schwer, das zu akzeptieren.

Das war jedoch etwas, was er Emily Talbot bestimmt nicht auf die Nase binden wollte.

Denn was auch immer er jetzt empfand, er wusste ganz genau, dass seine Eltern Eric schon lange in ihr Herz geschlossen hatten und sie wären schrecklich enttäuscht, wenn er sich nun von dem Jungen abwenden würde, den sie zu ihrem fünften Sohn hatten machen wollen. Und das war der Grund, warum er alles daran setzen würde, dass Eric bei ihnen bleiben konnte.

„Hey, sie ist ja schon da," riss ihn Horatios Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. „Warum hast du sie denn nicht rein gelassen?"

„Sie hat noch nicht geklingelt," antwortete er schlicht.

Horatio zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er legte kurz eine Hand auf seinen Arm, dann wandte er sich ab und ging in den Flur hinaus, um die Haustür zu öffnen.

Mac atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann folgte er seinem Bruder.

-

Sie saßen mit Emily Talbot am Küchentisch und Horatio hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren. Das alles war so verdammt kompliziert und er war sich nicht sicher, ob es überhaupt eine vernünftige Lösung gab.

Aber er hatte Eric versprochen, dass er bei ihnen bleiben durfte und nun musste er irgendwie dafür sorgen, dass er dieses Versprechen nicht brach. Er hatte nur vorher nicht bedacht, dass er nur bedingt Einfluss darauf hatte

Zumindest würde es wegen Warrick keine Probleme geben und das Erleichterte ihn ungemein.

Die Sozialarbeiterin war sofort auf den Punkt gekommen, als sie sich hingesetzt hatten und sie hatte davon gesprochen, dass Warrick mit seinen inzwischen 16 Jahren nicht allein sein konnte, aber natürlich auch nicht mehr ständig beaufsichtigt werden musste. Demnach würde es reichen, wenn jeden Tag jemand da war, an den er sich wenden konnte. Aber es musste nicht notwendiger Weise immer jemand zu Hause sein, wenn er von der Schule kam.

„Ich weiß, dass Warrick ihr Bruder ist und er fest ins Bindungsgefüge dieser Familie integriert ist, und solange das so bleibt, sehr ich keinen Grund, ihn aus seiner gewohnten Umgebung zu reißen," hatte sie erklärt. „Allerdings müssen wir noch klären, ob Ihre finanzielle Situation sicher gestellt ist und Sie auch in der Lage sind den Jungen zu versorgen."

So wie es aussah, war das zumindest kein Problem und Mac legte ihr die Unterlagen vor, die er bereits am Vormittag von ihrem Anwalt bekommen hatte, den sie bereits am Nachmittag zuvor kontaktiert hatten.

Das Haus war abbezahlt und Lastenfrei, somit fielen nur noch die Nebenkosten an und natürlich die Kosten für die Autos, Verpflegung, Schulsachen und Klamotten. Diese Kosten konnten sie mit ihren beiden Gehältern recht gut decken. Mac war sich sogar sicher, dass es auch einer von ihnen alleine schaffen konnte, wenn es nötig wäre.

„Nun zu Eric," meinte Emily Talbot schließlich, nachdem sie die Unterlagen des Anwalts studiert hatte und offenbar ganz zufrieden war. Und Horatio zwang sich, nun seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf die Frau ihm gegenüber zu richten.

„Eric gehört ebenso zu uns wie Warrick," sagte er in bestimmtem Ton und die Sozialarbeiterin hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue. Damit hatte sie anscheinend nicht gerechnet.

„Wir müssen uns ernsthaft darüber unterhalten, was das Beste für den Jungen ist," erklärte sie. „Er ist noch zu jung, um nach der Schule Stunden lang alleine zu bleiben. Das ginge selbst dann nicht, wenn er emotional ein völlig gesunder Junge wäre. Und Warrick und Nick sind auf jeden Fall nicht alt genug, um sich um ihn zu kümmern. Eric braucht eine feste Bezugsperson und jemanden, der rund um die Uhr für ihn da ist."

„Es wäre in jedem Fall ein Fehler, ihn wieder aus seiner gewohnten Umgebung heraus zu reißen," sagte Horatio und versuchte seine Stimme neutral klingen zu lassen. Er war sich bewusst, dass auch er, ebenso wie Mac, nur um Eric kämpfte, weil ihre Eltern es gewollt hätten. Er hatte es in den vergangen Monaten versäumt, zu dem Jungen eine feste Beziehung aufzubauen, das hatte allein seine Mutter getan. Aber das würde er der Frau sicher nicht erzählen. Und es war auch nicht so, dass Eric ihm total egal war. Nein, er war fest entschlossen, das richtige zu tun.

„Er hat sich inzwischen hier eingelebt, und das war schwierig genug," sagte Mac.

„Ich bin mir dessen bewusst," antwortete die Frau, die ruhig und gefasst auf ihrem Platz saß und sich Notizen machte. Und Horatio hätte sie am liebsten geschüttelt, denn sie hatte scheinbar alles im Griff, während ihr Leben ein einziges Chaos war. Und dazu hatte sie noch die Macht, alles noch viel schlimmer zu machen.

„Tatsache ist," fuhr sie dann fort, bevor einer von ihnen noch etwas sagen konnte, „dass Sie beide einen gefährlichen Beruf haben und dazu noch im Schichtdienst arbeiten. Sie haben also keine festen, planbaren Arbeitszeiten. Und dafür müssen Sie eine Lösung finden. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob Sie wirklich in der Lage wären, sich ausreichen um einen kleinen Jungen zu kümmern. Ich weiß natürlich auch, dass es einige Zeit dauert, um ein Leben völlig zu ändern. Und daher werden wir nun erst einmal einige Wochen warten, bis ich eine endgültige Entscheidung treffe. Aber Sie sollten sich darüber im Klaren sein, dass es nur eine Schonfrist ist. Sie werden sich schnell eine Lösung einfallen lassen müssen."

„Und was für eine Lösung gibt es, die Sie zufrieden stellen würde?" fragte Mac und Horatio konnte die unterdrückte Wut in seiner Stimme hören.

„Soweit ich es sehe keine, die ihr Leben nicht völlig auf den Kopf stellen würde," kam die ehrliche Antwort, die Horatio jedoch nicht hatte hören wollen.

„Soviel war uns schon klar," murmelte sein Bruder neben ihm resigniert. „Warum sagen Sie nicht einfach, was Sie von uns erwarten!"

Und Horatio beobachtete erstaunt, wie sich das Gebaren der Frau vor ihm plötzlich veränderte. Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und ihre ernste, professionelle Miene wurde plötzlich weich.

„Hören Sie, Mac, Horatio," sagte sie. „Es tut mir leid, dass Sie in dieser Situation stecken und es ist mir inzwischen klar, dass Sie tun wollen, was ihre Eltern gewollt hätten. Dagegen ist nichts einzuwenden, im Gegenteil. Ich kannte Jane und Rick schon eine ganze Weile und sie waren wunderbare Menschen. Und ihr größter Wunsch war es, dass Eric hier aufwachsen kann und erfährt, was es heißt eine Familie zu haben, die ihn liebt und respektiert. Und der Junge hat nicht weniger verdient, genau wie jedes andere Kind. Und Sie sollten sich in den nächsten Wochen Zeit nehmen, um herauszufinden, ob Sie wirklich bereit sind, ihr Leben für dieses Kind von Grund auf zu ändern. Und zwar, weil Sie es selber wollen und nicht wegen ihrer Eltern. Denn es ist weder Ihnen noch Eric damit geholfen, wenn Sie in einigen Wochen, Monaten oder gar Jahren feststellen, dass Sie dieser Aufgabe nicht gewachsen sind. Dann ist es zu spät." Sie wartete einen Moment, bis sie sicher schien, dass sie verstanden hatten, was sie gesagt hatte.

„Ich möchte Sie nicht drängen, eine schnelle Entscheidung zu treffen. Aber ich muss Sie darauf hinweisen, dass Sie nicht besonders viel Zeit haben."

„Und Sie unterstützen den Adoptionsantrag, wenn wir uns einig sind?" fragte Horatio.

„Wenn die Bedingungen stimmen," antwortete die Sozialarbeiterin. „ Das einzige, was für mich zählt ist Eric. Es ist meine Aufgabe dafür zu sorgen, dass es ihm gut geht! Ihre Wünsche sind da eher zweitrangig."

„Und werden Sie ihn fragen, was er davon hält?" wollte Mac wissen.

„Natürlich!" Emily Talbot begann ihre Unterlagen zusammen zu packen und Horatio war bewusst, dass er mit seinen Gedanken nicht bei der Sache war, als sie sich von der Frau verabschiedeten.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie jetzt wirklich schlauer waren als vorher.

Und wie zum Teufel sollten sie in so kurzer Zeit herausfinden, ob sie wirklich Willens waren, all ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse für Eric hinten an zu stellen? Und spielte das überhaupt eine Rolle?

Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass sie der Lösung ihrer Probleme auch nur näher gekommen waren. Und wenn er seinen Bruder ansah, dann war ihm klar, dass es ihm nicht anders ging.

Er wünschte, seine Eltern wären hier, um ihnen einen Rat zu geben.

Was wirklich ein lächerlicher Gedanke war, wie er zugeben musste. Denn schließlich waren sie in dieser Situation, weil ihre Eltern nicht mehr da waren.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10:

-

Er lauschte den Stimmen der Erwachsenen und versuchte zu erfassen, was ihre Worte für ihn bedeuteten. Doch es fiel ihm schwer den Sinn zu begreifen. In ihm war eine Angst, die immer wieder mit aller Macht versuchte, all seine Sinne zu überschwemmen und er hatte Mühe, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren.

Für Eric waren die Entscheidungen der Erwachsenen mit reiner Willkür verbunden.

Sie sprachen davon nur das Beste für ihn zu wollen, doch er war sich sicher, dass sie mehr an sich dachten als an ihn.

Und die Sozialarbeiterin war mit Sicherheit keine Ausnahme. Sie mochte ganz nett sein und es hörte sich immer so an, als wäre es ihr nicht egal, was mit ihm geschah. Aber sie machte ihre Arbeit und er war davon überzeugt, dass sie abends nach Hause ging und ihn und alle anderen Kinder vergaß, für die sie am Tag zuständig war.

Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, er wäre einfach im Garten geblieben, statt dem Gespräch zu lauschen. Aber als er nach Hause gekommen war und das Auto vor der Tür stehen sah, war seine Neugierde einfach größer gewesen. Die letzte Unterrichtsstunde war ausgefallen und Horatio und Mac erwarteten ihn noch nicht und so hatte er die Gelegenheit genutzt. Er wollte hören, was die Erwachsenen sagten, wenn sie glaubten, dass er nicht zuhörte.

Nun wusste er jedoch nicht, was er davon halten sollte.

Eric ging langsam den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war – durch das Wohnzimmer und die offene Terassentür, hinaus in den Garten. Er wanderte nach hinten, wo niemand ihn sehen konnte und setzte sich auf die Wiese, in die Nähe eines der Bäume, so dass er seinen schmalen Rücken an den Stamm lehnen konnte.

Ihm war auch vorher schon klar gewesen, dass die beiden älteren Taylors nichts mit ihm anzufangen wussten. Sie waren Erwachsen und gingen arbeiten und lebten ihr eigenes Leben. Und warum sollten sie alles ändern wollen, nur wegen ihm. Das war okay gewesen. Er hatte Horatios Worte ihrer ersten Begegnung sowieso nie wirklich geglaubt. Der Mann hatte keine Ahnung, wie es Eric ging. Und es interessierte ihn auch nicht weiter. Bisher hatte er sich deshalb nie groß Gedanken darüber gemacht.

Er hatte Jane gehabt und gelernt ihr zu vertrauen. Und auch mit Warrick hatte er sich ganz gut verstanden. Alles andere war ihm egal gewesen. Jedenfalls beinahe. Er hatte einfach nicht darüber nachgedacht.

Aber jetzt war alles anders.

Jane war nicht mehr da.

Mit dem Handrücken wischte er sich über das Gesicht, als die Tränen über seine Wangen liefen.

Nun hing alles davon ab, ob Horatio und Mac ihn bei sich behalten wollten und ob sie bereit waren, alles für ihn zu ändern.

Und da es keinen Grund für sie gab, das zu tun musste er sich darauf einstellen, dass Miss Talbot ihn hier wegholte.

Er würde aus dem Zimmer, in dem er sich inzwischen so zu Hause fühlte, ausziehen und in ein Zimmer im Kinderheim landen. Dort würde er nicht mehr allein sein können, dort mussten sich immer mehrere Kinder eines teilen.

Er hatte schon viel über die Heime gehört.

Sein Vater hatte ihm davon erzählt. Oft hatte er gedroht ihn dorthin zu bringen, wenn er nicht tat, was von ihm verlangt wurde.

Allerdings glaubte Eric nicht, dass es in so einem Heim schlimmer sein konnte als bei seinen Eltern zu Hause. Früher hatte er das geglaubt. Jetzt war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher.

Inzwischen hatte er erfahren, dass es nicht überall so zuging, wie es in seinem Elternhaus gewesen war. Er wusste nicht, warum er gedacht hatte, dass es so war. Er hatte einfach nichts anderes gekannt, als das Leben, das er geführt hatte.

Nun, wo er wusste, dass es auch anders sein konnte, würde es viel schlimmer sein, wenn er zurückkehren musste. Und das würde bestimmt passieren, früher oder später.

Man wollte ihn bestimmt auch in einem Heim nicht lange behalten, wo er doch eine Familie hatte.

Noch immer war er überzeugt, dass er früher oder später zurück musste zu seinen leiblichen Eltern.

Die einzigen, die es vielleicht verhindern konnten waren Horatio und Mac. Sie waren Polizisten und wenn sie ihm glaubten würden sie sich vielleicht bemühen, dass er nicht zurück musste.

Aber dafür mussten sie ihn hier lassen, in dem schönen Haus, wo er ein eigenes Zimmer hatte, das er sogar abschließen konnte und mit dem großen Garten.

Er mochte es hier. Er wollte nicht weg.

-

Eric hing seinen Gedanken nach und nahm nicht wahr, wie die Zeit verging.

Und dann wurde er irgendwann aufgeschreckt als er hörte, wie sein Name gerufen wurde. Erschrocken sprang er auf. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er hier gesessen hatte, aber es musste schon eine ganze Weile sein, denn seine Glieder waren schon ganz steif davon, dass er so lange in einer Position gesessen hatte.

Er zuckte zusammen, als er wieder jemanden rufen hörte. Diesmal glaubte er, dass es Warrick war.

Sie suchten ihn. Er hatte keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass sie ihn nach der Schule erwarteten und ihn suchen würden, wenn er nicht auftauchte.

Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, er solle weglaufen, möglichst schnell und möglichst weit.

Sie würden wütend sein.

Jetzt wussten sie, dass er zu nichts zu gebrauchen war und dass er die Mühe nicht wert war.

Jetzt würden sie Emily Talbot sagen, dass sie ihn nicht haben wollten.

Sie würden ihn bestrafen, weil er ihnen Ärger gemacht hatte.

Und er wusste, wenn er weglief, würde er alles nur noch schlimmer machen.

Denn sie würden ihn ja doch finden.

Wo sollte er auch hin?

Mit langsamen, zögernden Schritten ging Eric durch den Garten auf die Terrasse zu.

Noch immer sagte ihm sein Instinkt, er solle besser rennen. Doch er wusste, dass er es nicht tun würde.

Er hatte verdient, was kommen würde. Er hatte nicht nachgedacht und war nun selber Schuld, dass er alles vermasselt hatte. Die winzige Chance, die er gehabt hatte, hatte er nun verspielt.

Er hätte gar nicht erst lauschen sollen.

Aber für diese Einsicht war es zu spät.

„Eric!" Warrick hatte ihn entdeckt und kam auf ihn zugelaufen.

„Wo bist du gewesen? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht! Es ist schon zwei Stunden her, seit die Schule aus ist!" Er blieb vor Eric stehen und musterte ihn. Dann legte er ihm die Hand auf den Rücken und schob ihn vorwärts Richtung Terrasse, wo grade Horatio und Mac auftauchten.

Die beiden älteren Männer standen einfach nur da und warteten.

Eric konnte in ihren Gesichtern nicht lesen, was sie dachten.

„Warrick, geh bitte Nick suchen. Sag ihm, wir haben Eric gefunden," sagte Mac und Warrick nickte und gehorchte.

Erics Beine schienen schwer wie Blei, als er langsam die Stufen zur Terrasse hinaufging, wo die beiden Männer auf ihn warteten.

Er fragte sich, wie sie ihn wohl bestrafen würden. Es kostete ihn viel Mühe, sich nicht umzudrehen und zu fliehen, solange er noch konnte.

„Wir müssen uns unterhalten, Eric!" Horatio winkte ihn zu sich und deutete auf die Sitzgruppe, die nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt stand.

Mit wackligen Knien folgte er den beiden Männern zum Tisch und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, als Mac sagte: „Setz dich!"

Er gehorchte, blieb jedoch am Rand des Stuhles sitzen, obwohl er sich am liebsten ganz hineingekuschelt und die Knie an die Brust gezogen hätte, weil er sich so am wenigsten verwundbar fühlte.

„Ich nehme an, du hast zumindest einen Teil unseres Gespräches mit der Sozialarbeiterin mitbekommen," fing Horatio an zu reden. Diese Worte brachten Eric dazu erstaunt den Kopf zu heben.

Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie ihn bemerkt hatten.

„Das ist der einzige Grund der mit einfällt, dass du dich hinten im Garten verkrochen hast und offensichtlich keinen Gedanken an die Zeit verschwendet hast."

„Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht," fügte Mac hinzu.

Keiner von beiden machte Anstalten, die Hand gegen ihn zu erheben oder ihren Gürtel aus der Hose zu ziehen. Aber vielleicht wollten sie ihn auch erst in Sicherheit wiegen. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass sie ihn nicht bestrafen würden.

„Wir verstehen, dass das alles für dich schwierig ist, Eric," sprach Horatio nach einer kurzen Pause weiter. „Aber für uns ist es das auch! Wir haben unsere Eltern verloren, die wir sehr geliebt haben. Wir wissen nicht so recht, was wir jetzt tun sollen, da sind wir ehrlich zu dir. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Aber unsere Mutter hat dir versprochen, dass du hier bleiben kannst und in Sicherheit bist. Und Mac und ich haben darüber gesprochen. Es ist unsere Aufgabe, dafür zu Sorgen, dass ihr Versprechen gehalten wird."

Eric schüttelte den Kopf. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er grade gehört hatte. In jedem Fall war es nicht das, was er erwartet hatte. Und studierte die Gesichter der beiden Männer und wartete darauf, dass sie anfingen ihm ins Gesicht zu lachen.

Doch ihre Mienen waren ernst. Und ihre Augen blickten traurig.

Bisher hatte Eric sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, ihnen in die Augen zu schauen. Er hatte Angst gehabt, was er dort finden würde.

„Wenn wir es schaffen wollen, dann brauchen wir aber auch deine Hilfe, Eric." Mac beugte sich ein wenig nach vorne und stützte seine Ellenbogen auf den Knien ab, so dass sein ihre Gesichter auf Augenhöhe waren.

„Wir werden unser Leben für dich ändern. Das ist unsere Entscheidung und das ist okay. Aber du musst wenigstens versuchen, uns ein wenig zu vertrauen. Und du musst die gleichen Regeln einhalten, die bisher auch galten. So ein Verschwinden wie heute darf nicht mehr vorkommen. Beim nächsten Mal müssen wir dich bestrafen!"

Eric zuckte zurück. Da war sie, die Drohung. Er hatte doch Recht gehabt.

Die Angst in ihm wurde wieder größer und er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Dann fing er Horatios Blick auf und er war nicht in der Lage, diesen zu deuten.

Es machte ihn wahnsinnig, dass er die Gesichter der beiden Männer nicht lesen konnte. Bei seinen Eltern wusste er immer, was los war. Sie hatten ihren Ärger offen gezeigt und nie etwas davon zurück gehalten.

„Wir haben nicht vor dich zu schlagen!" Horatio sah ihm diesmal in die Augen und er wagte nicht, den Blick abzuwenden. „Aber wir werden uns sicher nicht scheuen dir Hausarrest zu geben oder dir einen zusätzlichen Küchendienst aufzubrummen," sagte er und wieder war sich Eric nicht sicher, ob er sich verhört hatte.

„Du solltest dich ein wenig waschen, bevor wir zu Abendessen," sprach Mac als nächstes und wenige Sekunden waren die beiden aufgestanden und ins Haus gegangen.

Eric sah ihnen hinterher. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und öffnete sie wieder.

Dann kniff er sich in seinen Oberschenkel. Doch er schien nicht zu träumen. Er war wach.

Was sollte er davon halten?

Er war einfach verschwunden und sie hatten ihn nicht geschlagen, ja nicht einmal angeschrieen. Stattdessen hatten sie ihm mit Hausarrest gedroht, mit Hausarrest! Und das, wo er sich doch so gerne und oft in sein Zimmer verkroch, um alleine zu sein.

War das alles nur ein Spiel? Wollten sie ihn in Sicherheit wiegen?

Doch er hatte in ihren Augen keine Wut gesehen, keinen Ärger. Nur Traurigkeit.

Er wollte so gerne glauben, dass sie meinten, was sie sagten. Er wollte ihnen glauben, wie er Jane geglaubt hatte. Jane war gut gewesen. Gut zu ihm, ein guter Mensch.

Konnte es sein, dass ihre Söhne es auch waren? Immerhin waren sie ihre Söhne.

Er wünschte es sich so sehr.

Und doch traute er sich nicht, ihnen einfach so zu vertrauen.

Aber ein Fünkchen Hoffnung hatte sich in seinem Inneren eingenistet.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11:

Die Woche nach der Beerdigung verging wie im Flug und es hatte sich etwas wie eine Routine eingestellt. Damit hatte Mac nicht so schnell gerechnet.

Horatio und er verbrachten jeden Abend im Büro ihres Vaters und versuchten sich durch den Wust an Unterlagen zu arbeiten. Es gab unzählige Dinge, die sie beachten und erledigen mussten.

Versicherungen mussten gekündigt oder umgemeldet werden. Sie mussten Waisenrente für Warrick und Eric beantragen. Sie verschafften sich einen Überblick über die Adoptions- und Pflegeunterlagen. Die Finanzen mussten geklärt und umorganisiert werden und sie hatten allein jede Menge Rennerei wegen der Änderung der Kontodaten für Strom, Wasser, Heizung, Versicherungen und was es sonst noch so gab.

Und Mac hasste Papierkram, das tat er wirklich.

Aber er beklagte sich nicht, denn er wusste, dass es seinem Bruder nicht viel anders ging und es gab nun mal auch niemanden, der ihnen die Arbeit hätte abnehmen können.

Wenn sie einen Teil geschafft hatten und die Jungs alle im Bett waren und schliefen setzten sie sich ins Wohnzimmer und überlegten, wie sie die Bedingungen der Sozialarbeiterin erfüllen konnten. Man könnte auch sagen, sie diskutierten darüber, welche Bedingungen das überhaupt sein könnten, die sie erfüllen mussten. Das Gespräch hatte ihnen nicht gesagt, was sie tun sollten. Mac hatte das Gefühl, dass Emily Talbot alles mit Absicht so vage gehalten hatte. Vielleicht sollte das schon der erste Test sein und sie auf die Probe stellen. Wundern würde es ihn nicht.

Immer wieder hatte er Augenblicke, in denen er alles hinschmeißen wollte. Dann fragte er sich, warum er sich den Kopf zerbrach und nicht einfach sein eigenes Leben lebte. Er war zu jung, um für einen Zehnjährigen die Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Er hatte einen Job, er hatte eine Freundin. Claire. In den letzten beiden Wochen hatten sie sich viel zu wenig gesehen. Sie hatte sich zurückgehalten und ihm Raum gegeben. Er wusste, dass sie für ihn da war, wenn er sie brauchte und sie hatte ihm versichert, dass sie sie in allem unterstützen würde. Er war sich sicher, dass sie zu ihm halten würde, egal, was sie entscheiden und verändern würden.

Ein paar Mal hatte er überlegt sie zu fragen, ob sie nicht bei ihnen einziehen wollte. Mit einer Frau im Haus wäre vielleicht alles ein wenig einfacher. Aber ihm war schnell klar geworden, dass es nicht die Lösung war. Claire hatte ihren eigenen Beruf und es war schlicht nicht ihre Verantwortung. Vielleicht konnte sie ab und an mal einspringen, wenn sie die Schichten nicht organisiert bekamen, aber mehr wollte er ihr und ihrer Beziehung nicht zumuten. Es war sicher besser, wenn sie in ihrer Wohnung blieb – immerhin war sie nicht sehr weit von ihrem Haus weg und außerdem bedeutete das natürlich einen Rückzugsort für ihn.

An diesem Abend war es bereits ziemlich spät, als sie den Papierkram erledigt hatten, den sie sich für heute vorgenommen hatten. Sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer und Mac schüttete ihnen beiden einen Daumen breit Whiskey ein.

„Hier, den haben wir uns verdient!" meinte er und reichte seinem Bruder ein Glas.

Horatio nahm es entgegen und ließ sich in einen der Sessel sinken. „Danke," sagte er und nippte vorsichtig an dem Getränk.

Mac setzte sich ihm gegenüber und eine Weile saßen sie nur da, tranken und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

Wenn er es zuließ, hätte Mac noch immer in Trauer versinken können. Der Schmerz in seinem Inneren war noch genauso frisch wie an dem Tag, als er an die Unfallstelle gerufen worden war. Es würde wohl noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis er nachließ und erträglich wurde. Bis dahin würde er ihn zurückdrängen. Nur wenn er allein war erlaubte er sich, die Trauer hinaus zu lassen.

Irgendwann einmal würden sie sich hoffentlich auch an ihre Eltern erinnern können, ohne den Tränen nahe zu sein. Sie hatten es verdient, dass man an sie dachte und Erinnerungen an sie austauschte. Aber im Moment tat es einfach noch zu sehr weh.

„Und, bist du der Lösung ein Stück näher gekommen?" fing er das Gespräch an, als ihm klar wurde, dass Horatio nicht anfangen würde zu reden.

Dieser schreckte aus seinen eigenen Gedanken auf und sah ihn einen Augenblick verwirrt an, bevor ihm klar wurde, wo er sich befand und was er gefragt wurde.

„Könnte schon sein," bekam Mac dann eine wage Antwort und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Tatsächlich?" Er setzte sich auf und beobachtete seinen Bruder neugierig. „Was soll das heißen?" harkte er nach, als der Ältere keine Anstalten machte eine Erklärung zu geben.

„Das bedeutet, dass mir da etwas im Kopf herum geht, Mac. Aber ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, ob ich das wirklich machen will."

„Wie wäre es, wenn du mir einfach davon erzählst? Das bedeutet ja noch nicht, dass wir das auch so machen müssen."

„Der Gedanke ist mir schon früher gekommen, aber es war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt und ich wollte auch einfach erstmal Geld verdienen und Mom und Dad nicht auf der Tasche liegen," meinte Horatio und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber jetzt wäre es vielleicht genau richtig in unserer Situation…"

„Himmel, H.!" Macs Geduld war erschöpft. „Nun rück schon endlich mit der Sprache raus!"

„Ich überlege, ob ich studieren soll," erklärte der Ältere dann und Mac war erst einmal baff.

„Studieren, wirklich?" brachte er ungläubig heraus. Auch wenn er selber auch schon mal darüber nachgedacht hatte. Er hatte nur nicht geglaubt, dass sein Bruder das auch getan hatte.

„Und was würdest du studieren?"

„Forensik, Kriminaltechnik und Chemie," kam die Antwort und zeigte ihm, dass der Ältere die ganze Sache schon mehr als nur ein wenig durchdacht hatte. „Die einfache Polizeiarbeit ist auf Dauer vielleicht nicht das Richtige, ich finde die wissenschaftliche Seite, das Spuren auswerten viel interessanter."

Mac dachte darüber nach und musterte seinen Bruder.

„Wenn du da wirklich Interesse dran hast, was hindert dich dann daran? Es wäre natürlich super, wenn du keinen Schichtdienst mehr machen musst und da sein kannst, wenn Eric aus der Schule kommt. Damit könntest du die Bezugsperson sein, die unsere Sozialarbeiterin so gerne hätte."

„Dann würde aber mein Gehalt wegfallen, Mac! Und das Studium wäre auch nicht umsonst. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir das dann alles schaffen können. Außerdem…"

„Außerdem was?" harkte er nach, als Horatio nicht weiter sprach. „Bist du dir nicht sicher, ob du diese Rolle bei Eric übernehmen willst? Sicher weckt das einen Haufen unangenehme Erinnerungen. Aber genau diese machen dich auch zu dem richtigen Kandidaten dafür. Du verstehst besser, was er durchgemacht hat."

Horatio fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das müde Gesicht.

„Ich verstehe nur einen Bruchteil von dem, was er erlebt hat, Mac. Und das ist das Problem. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob er überhaupt einen Mann so nahe an sich heranlassen wird."

„Was soll das nun wieder bedeuten?" fragte er. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wovon sein Bruder redete.

„Da ist mehr passiert, mehr als Schläge und Demütigungen," erklärte Horatio. „Irgendwann hatte Eric einen Zusammenbruch und hat Mom erzählt, was bei ihm zu Hause gelaufen ist."

Er verstand nicht, was sein Bruder meinte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war düster und irritiert und Mac hätte schwören können, dass er sogar ein wenig Furcht darin lesen konnte.

„Der Mistkerl hat ihn auch sexuell Missbraucht," erklärte dieser dann und Mac stockte der Atem.

Es erklärte einiges von Erics Verhalten. Er schauderte und Knoten formte sich in seinem Magen, den er gleich darauf, als blinde Wut und Hilflosigkeit erkannte. Es ging einfach über seine Begriffe, dass es Menschen gab, die ihren Kindern so etwas antaten. Schlimm genug, wenn sie sie schlugen und vernachlässigten und beschimpften – wie konnte ein Erwachsener einem Kind nur auf diese Art die Unschuld stehlen?

Sie sahen sich in die Augen und er konnte den Sturm der Gefühle in Horatios Augen sehen, der seinem mehr als ähnelte.

Mac schluckte, versuchte seine Stimme wieder zu finden. „Ich verstehe," sagte er dann leise, auch wenn sein Verstand die Erkenntnis ablehnen wollte.

„Aber so können wir erst recht nicht zulassen, dass er in irgendeinem Heim landet, bei Menschen die ihm fremd sind und denen egal ist, was aus ihm wird."

„Nein das können wir nicht," bestätigte Horatio. „Aber es wird verdammt hart werden."

„Das ist es doch sowieso," meinte Mac. Doch dieses neue Wissen gab ihm die Gewissheit, dass ihre Verantwortung noch wesentlich größer war, als er gedacht hatte. Gleichzeitig hatte es aber auch seinen Beschützerinstinkt geweckt. Sie konnten Eric nicht enttäuschen. Sie würden sich das selber nie verzeihen, wenn sie nicht alles versuchten, um ihm zu geben was er brauchte.

Für heute Abend beschlossen sie jedoch ohne große Worte, dass sie zu Bett gehen und darüber schlafen würden. Sie waren beide zu müde und aufgewühlt, um Entscheidungen zu treffen.

Und obwohl Mac ziemlich sicher war, dass er kein Auge zumachen würde, legte er sich dennoch hin und hoffte, dass ihn irgendwann die Erschöpfung einfach übermannen würde.

_Warme, schwielige Finger, die ihn berührten und Kreise auf seinem Bauch zogen. _

_Er hielt die Augen fest geschlossen, versuchte ruhig zu atmen und nicht zu zeigen, dass er wach war. Aber es fiel ihm schwer sich nicht zu bewegen, nicht vor den Berührungen zurück zu schrecken._

_Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen und er presste sie noch fester zusammen, damit sie nicht seine Wangen herunter liefen._

_Er hasste diese nächtlichen Besuche, so viel mehr noch als die Schläge und Beleidigungen, die er tagtäglich erdulden musste. Nichts war schlimmer, als wenn sein eigener Vater sich an ihn presste und Dinge tat, über die er nichts wissen sollte. Dinge, die er nicht verstand, die seine Seele in ihren Grundfesten erschütterte. Er wusste, dass es falsch war._

_Das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen wurde beinahe unerträglich, als die Hände über seinen Körper wanderten und er spürte wie der Mann hinter ihm erschauerte._

_Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten um das Zittern zu unterdrücken._

_Er wollte nur fort von hier._

_Er betete, dass jemand ihn rettete, obwohl er wusste, dass es niemanden gab._

_Dann schrie er…_

Horatio schreckte auf, als er einen Schrei hörte und innerhalb von Sekunden war er wach und stand hastig auf.

Er dachte nicht darüber nach und ging sofort zu Erics Zimmer. Doch es war leer und für einen Moment wollte er in Panik geraten.

Doch dann hörte er einen weiteren Schrei, der aus dem Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern kam.

Die Zimmertüren seiner Brüder gingen auf, aber er ignorierte sie und machte sich auf dem Weg zu dem gemütlichen Zimmer seinerEltern, das er seit ihrem Tod noch nicht wieder betreten hatte.

Er fand Eric auf dem Bett, zusammengerollt zu einer Kugel. Der Junge hatte die geballten Fäuste gegen seine Augen gepresst und atmete heftig.

Es sah so aus, als wären die Alpträume zurück, die ihn in den ersten Monaten täglich gequält hatten. Im Laufe der Zeit waren sie weniger geworden und hatten den Schlaf des Jungen nur noch ab und zu gestört. Anscheinend hatte Eric aber nicht so gut geschlafen, wie sie gedacht hatten. Ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er sich nachts ins Zimmer ihrer Eltern schlich. Aber er war sich sicher, dass es nicht das erste Mal gewesen war.

Ihm war wage bewusst, dass seine Brüder sich zurück hielten, als er um das Bett herum ging und sich dann vorsichtig auf dessen Kante setzte. Er achtete darauf Eric nicht zu berühren, als er ihm leise beruhigende Worte zumurmelte und hoffte, dass er ihm damit helfen konnte.

Doch das leise Schluchzen wurde nur lauter und er warf Mac einen hilflosen Blick zu, der jedoch nur mit den Schultern zuckte und genauso wenig wusste, was sie nun am besten tun konnten.

Er handelte schließlich nach Instinkt, packte den Jungen und zog ihn in seine Arme, hielt ihn fest.

Eric zitterte, Horatio spürte sein Schaudern. Er achtete darauf, sich nicht zu bewegen. Alles was er wollte, war dem Kind in seinen Armen klar zu machen, dass es auch harmlose, freundliche Berührungen gab und dass ihm hier niemand wehtun würde – auf keine Weise.

Tränen durchnässten das T'Shirt, das er zum Schlafen getragen hatte, doch Erics Schluchzen war leise und beinahe nicht zu hören. Sein kleiner Körper war verkrampft und das Zittern schien immer stärker zu werden.

„Du hast schlecht geträumt, Eric," flüsterte er ihm leise ins Ohr. „Es ist alles in Ordnung… du bist in Sicherheit… niemand wird dir was tun… shhhh…"

Ihm war nur wage bewusst, dass Mac, Nick und Warrick sich ganz zurückgezogen und die Tür geschlossen hatten.

Seine ganze Konzentration galt Eric und er murmelte ihm weiter Worte der Beruhigung ins Ohr, während er sich wieder einmal fragte, wieso es Menschen gab, die ihren Kindern dermaßen wehtaten. Es ging einfach über seine Begriffe.

Und während sie dasaßen und sich der Junge in seinen Armen langsam entspannte wurde ihm klar, dass sein Herz bereits eine Entscheidung gefällt hatte. Er konnte Eric unmöglich der Fürsorge überlassen. Wer wusste schon, in was für eine Familie er dann kommen würde, falls er nicht den Rest seiner Jugend in einem Heim verbringen würde. Er konnte auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass diesem Kind noch einmal etwas Schlimmes widerfuhr. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass ihm nichts mehr passierte.

Und wenn das die beste Lösung war, dann würde er auch noch einmal die Schulbank drücken, sich täglich Sorgen um das Mittagessen von fünf hungrigen Mäulern machen und den Hausmann spielen.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie dagesessen hatten, als sich Eric schließlich völlig entspannte. Horatio wollte ihn hinlegen, weil er dachte, dass der Junge eingeschlafen war. Doch er stellte fest, dass seine Augen weit geöffnet waren.

„Du solltest noch ein wenig schlafen," flüsterte er leise und deckte ihn vorsichtig zu.

„Bleibst du noch hier, falls ich wieder schlecht träume?" fragte Eric so leise, dass Horatio einen Augenblick brauchte, bis er registrierte, was der Junge gesagt hatte.

Mit einem solchen Vertrauensbeweis hatte er jetzt nicht gerechnet.

„Aber klar," antwortete er mit einem Lächeln.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12:

Emily Talbot musterte den Jungen, der ihr gegenüber in dem Stuhl saß, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und das Gesicht trotzig verzogen.

Sie hatte sich mit Eric Delko in der Bibliothek der Schule getroffen und ihn extra aus dem Unterricht geholt.

Sie wollte allein und ungestört mit ihm reden und in einer neutralen Umgebung.

Bisher hatte ausschließlich sie geredet. Sie hatte ihm erklärt, um was es ihr ging und was sie von ihm wissen wollte.

Als sie keine Antwort bekam, blieb sie einfach nur sitzen und wartete ab. Sie verschränkte ihre Arme ähnlich wie er, imitierte seine Haltung.

Sie wusste, dass eine weniger erfahrene, jüngere Kollegin den Jungen völlig falsch eingeschätzt hätte. Er hatte es ziemlich gut drauf, seine Gefühle und Gedanken hinter einer toughen Fassade zu verstecken. Er wirkte frech, hochnäsig und uninteressiert.

Doch sie _hatte_ zum Glück genug Erfahrung und es viel ihr nicht allzu schwer die Verwundbarkeit und Furcht unter der Maske zu sehen. Sie war sich sogar ziemlich sicher, dass Eric Delko starr vor Angst war.

Jetzt musste sie ihn nur noch dazu bringen ihr zu erzählen, was er wollte. Sie musste wissen, ob er sich im Hause der Taylors wohl und sicher fühlte. Nur so konnte sie beurteilen, ob sie sich dafür einsetzen musste, dass Horatio Caine und Mac Taylor die vorläufige Vormundschaft für ihn bekamen und damit die Möglichkeit ihn zu adoptieren.

Die beiden jungen Männer hatten sie überrascht, das musste sie zugeben.

Nur zwei Wochen nach der Beerdigung waren sie in ihrem Büro erschienen und hatten ihr ein Schreiben überreicht. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie die beiden mit offenem Mund angesehen hatte – nicht besonders professionell, aber sie hatten sie einfach zu sehr überrascht.

Das Schreiben war an sie adressiert gewesen und bestätigte ihr die Beurlaubung von Horatio Taylor-Caine für zunächst drei Jahre.

Die Taylorschen Jungs machten keine halben Sachen, so viel war sicher.

Als nächstes hatten sie ihr eine Immatrikulationsbescheinugung gegeben, die bestätigte, dass Horatio an der Universität eingeschrieben war.

Sie hatten ihr erklärt, dass er studieren würde. Er würde morgens in die Vorlesungen gehen und teilweise auch abends, wenn Mac keinen Spätdienst hatte und somit zu Hause sein, wenn Eric aus der Schule kam.

Danach waren sie ziemlich schnell verschwunden und ihr war klar, dass sie nicht grade gerne etwas mit ihr zu tun hatten. Wenn sie es recht bedachte, hatte ihr gehen auch mehr wie eine Flucht gewirkt.

Aber sie hatten gehandelt und das ziemlich eindeutig. Sie hatten ihre Absichten nicht geändert und schienen bereit dafür, ihr Leben komplett zu ändern. Das musste sie ihnen in jedem Fall zu Gute halten. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass Eric gut bei ihnen aufgehoben sein würde. Allerdings zählte ihr Gefühl hier nicht, sondern nur die Fakten und was Eric wollte.

Dieser rutschte inzwischen nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her und hatte sichtlich Mühe mit der Stille umzugehen.

„Kann ich jetzt gehen?" platzte es schließlich aus ihm heraus und sie lächelte über seinen ärgerlichen Tonfall. In diesem Moment klang er wie ein ganz normaler, gelangweilter kleiner Junge.

„Du kannst gehen, wenn du mit mir geredet hast, Eric," erklärte sie ihm und wurde wieder ernst.

„Ich kann dir nicht helfen, wenn du nicht mit mir sprichst."

Als er den Mund aufmachen wollte, unterbrach sie ihn, noch bevor er ein Wort sagen konnte.

„Mir ist klar, dass du mir nicht vertraust und das ist völlig in Ordnung. Du kennst mich schließlich kaum. Aber du wirst dich trotzdem mit mir auseinander setzten müssen! Denn meine Empfehlung wird dafür ausschlaggebend sein, was mit dir geschieht."

„Warum kann nicht einfach alles so bleiben wie es jetzt ist?" murmelte er und sah ihr nun direkt in die Augen.

Allein dieser Blick zeigte ihr, was er sich wünschte. Dennoch harkte sie nach, sie wollte, dass er es aussprach.

„Du möchtest also bei den Taylors bleiben? Ist es das?"

„Sie schlagen mich nicht…" sagte er in ruhigem, nüchternem Tonfall, als spräche er über das Wetter. „Ich habe ein eigenes Zimmer, bekomme zu essen und darf für mich sein, wenn ich möchte."

„Und _magst_ du Horatio und Mac? Und die anderen beiden? Kommst du klar mit ihnen, kannst du mit ihnen reden?" Das war es, was sie eigentlich wissen wollte. Sie wusste, dass für sein leibliches Wohl gesorgt wurde. Aber für Eric war vor allem auch wichtig, dass er emotional umsorgt wurde.

„Sie sind okay," kam die zögernde Antwort und ihr wurde klar, dass sie im Moment einfach nicht mehr erwarten konnte. Eric mochte seine Pflegefamilie anscheinend genug, um bei ihnen bleiben zu wollen. Aber er vertraute ihnen nicht. Aufgrund seiner Vorgeschichte war sie sich nicht sicher, ob er das überhaupt jemals konnte.

Sie beendeten das Gespräch und sie hatte ihm kaum gesagt, dass er gehen konnte, als er auch schon verschwunden war.

Emily blieb jedoch noch eine Weile sitzen, vervollständigte ihre Notizen und dachte darüber nach, was weiter geschehen sollte.

Sie würde die Taylors bald darauf vorbereiten müssen, dass die Verhandlung anstand. Sie mussten Eric davon erzählen und ihn auf seine Aussage vorbereiten.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob er dabei mitmachen würde. Sie konnten es nur hoffen, damit Pavel Delko für möglichst lange Zeit verurteilt wurde.

Eric konnte die Sozialarbeiterin ganz gut leiden. Ebenso wie seine Pflegefamilie. Langsam schien es ihm zur Gewohnheit zu werden und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich das leisten konnte.

Sie benahmen sich alle, als würde ihnen sein Schicksal etwas ausmachen.

Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch, um seine Hausaufgaben zu machen, konnte sich jedoch nicht konzentrieren.

Ein Teil von ihm konnte und wollte der Ruhe nicht trauen. Es wäre so einfach, sich geborgen und sicher zu fühlen. Aber er wusste, dass er es nicht aushalten könnte, wenn sein Vertrauen missbraucht werden würde.

Es war ihm im Grunde auch noch immer ein Rätsel, warum Horatio und Mac überhaupt ihr Leben für ihn änderten. Er würde sich nicht darüber beschweren, war aber ziemlich sicher, dass sie sich das früher oder später anders überlegen würden.

Bis dahin sollte er vielleicht besser eine gewisse Distanz wahren. Doch das hatte bei Jane schon nicht geklappt. Und auch jetzt hatte er Schwierigkeiten damit. Es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an, gemocht und umsorgt zu werden.

Horatio hatte sogar seinen Job aufgegeben und würde nächste Woche anfangen zu studieren.

Sie hatten ihn vor ein paar Tagen zu sich gerufen und ihm davon erzählt. Sie hatten gesagt, dass Horatio dann da sein würde, wenn er von der Schule kam. Dass sie alle für ihn da sein würden, wenn er jemanden brauchte.

Eric blickte zum Fenster raus und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Horatio hatte ihm erklärt, er würde das für ihn tun, es selber aber auch wollen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob er das glauben sollte. Aber es spielte auch keine Rolle.

In jedem Fall war die Hoffnung in seinem Inneren größer geworden. Vielleicht würde er tatsächlich hier bleiben können. Das war alles, was er wollte.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu der Nacht, in der er wieder einen Alptraum gehabt hatte. Horatio war zu ihm gekommen. Als er aufwachte, die Panik noch greifbar, hatte er neben ihm gesessen. Und dann hatte der Mann ihn sogar umarmt… Das hatte die Angst wieder aufflackern lassen und er hatte jeden Augenblick die Hände erwartet, die ihn berühren und ihm wehtun würden.

Aber nichts war passiert und der Gedanke daran zauberte ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

Horatio hatte ihn einfach umarmt, ohne Hintergedanken, nur um ihn zu trösten. Und nachdem er das realisiert hatte, hatte es sich gut angefühlt. Gut und sicher. Das war ein ganz neues Gefühl und nicht einmal Jane hatte ihm das vermittelt. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er vor ihr als Frau weniger Angst gehabt hatte.

In jedem Fall hatte sein Vater ihn niemals umarmt oder ihm auf irgendeine andere Weise seine Zuneigung gezeigt.

Er wurde aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen, als die Zimmertür aufging und Warrick seinen Kopf hindurch steckte.

„Hey, Eric," rief er. „Du sollst mal zu Mac und Horatio kommen."

Und ohne, das er es verhindern konnte, stieg sogleich wieder Furcht in ihm auf.

Jetzt kam es. Sie wollten ihm sagen, dass sie es sich anders überlegt hatten. Sie wollten ihn nicht mehr haben und ihn in ein Heim stecken oder vielleicht sogar zurück zu seinen Eltern.

Mit wackligen Knien stand er auf und ging langsam die Treppe hinunter. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er würde auf keinen Fall zurückgehen, soviel hatte er inzwischen beschlossen. Er würde ausreißen und verschwinden – irgendwo hin, weit weg von seinen Eltern. Irgendetwas würde ihm schon einfallen. Aber in die Hölle zurück würde er nicht mehr gehen.

Als er die Küche erreicht, beobachtete er einen Moment Mac und Horatio, die nebeneinander am Tisch saßen und sich so leise unterhielten, dass er nicht verstehen konnte, was sie sagten. Ihre Gesichter waren ernst. Viel zu ernst.

Die Furcht vertiefte sich, sein Magen zog sich zusammen und er musste sich sehr anstrengen um die Tränen zurück zu halten.

„Was ist los?" fragte er aggressiv und laut, als er es geschafft hatte sich zusammen zu reißen.

„Da bist du ja," antwortete Mac und deutete auf einen der Stühle. „Setz dich hin, Eric, wir müssen mit dir reden."

Er setzte sich und ließ die beiden Männer nicht aus den Augen. Er erwartete das Schlimmste, sah in ihren Augen, dass sie nichts Gutes mit ihm besprechen wollten.

Was Horatio ihm dann aber erklärte, traf ihn unvorbereitet. Und ein harter Knoten bildete sich augenblicklich in seinem Magen.

„In einigen Wochen ist die Gerichtsverhandlung gegen deinen Vater," hatte der Rothaarige gesagt. „Und damit er möglichst lange ins Gefängnis kommt, müsstest du aussagen, Eric. Du musst dem Richter und den Anwälten erklären, was bei euch zu Hause passiert ist, was dein Vater getan hat."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er wusste, dass er das nicht konnte. Und er wollte es auch nicht. Keiner durfte wissen, was passiert war. Er würde sicher kein Wort heraus kriegen. Wenn er nur daran dachte, breitete sich die Angst aus und er begann zu zittern. Die Empfindungen waren so zahlreich, dass er nicht hätte sagen können, was er alles fühlte. Aber Scham nahm einen großen Teil davon in Anspruch.


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13:

Nick lief durch den Garten und klapperte systematisch alle Verstecke ab, die es dort gab.

Er hoffte, dass Eric hier irgendwo war und das Grundstück nicht einfach verlassen hatte.

Er und Warrick hatten sich natürlich gefragt, worüber Horatio und Mac mit ihrem Pflegebruder hatten sprechen wollen. Aber sie hatten sich erst einmal raus gehalten, wie die beiden Älteren sie gebeten hatten.

Als Eric dann raus gerannte war hatte Mac sie zu sich gewunken. Er hatte Warrick zurückgehalten, der dem Jungen hinterher laufen wollte. Und dann hatten sie erfahren, worum es gegangen war und was Eric passiert war.

Sein Magen zog sich zusammen, wenn er daran dachte, und er musste den Drang unterdrücken sich zu übergeben.

Warrick hatten diese Informationen so mitgenommen, dass er in sein Zimmer verschwunden war und die Tür abgeschlossen hatte. Und so war er auf die Suche nach Eric gegangen.

Er war sich nicht sicher, dass es eine gute Idee war, da sie sich bisher nicht besonders näher gekommen waren, aber Horatio hatte gemeint, dass Eric ihn und Mac jetzt grade bestimmt nicht sehen wollte.

Ihm war also nichts anderes übrig geblieben. Und es war ja auch nicht so, dass er Eric nicht helfen wollte. Aber er hatte keine Ahnung, was er dem Kleinen sagen sollte. Wie sollte man mit einem Kind umgehen, das so schreckliche Dinge erlebt hatte? Es war ihm schon vorher nicht leicht gefallen, als er gewusst hatte, dass seine Eltern ihn misshandelt hatten.

Nick wusste nicht, wie es war wenn ein die eigenen Eltern schlugen und darüber war er wirklich dankbar. Seine leiblichen Eltern hatten nur mit Worten um sich geschmissen – und selbst das hatte schon wehgetan. Beleidigungen und eine kaum zu ertragene Gleichgültigkeit waren das, was _er_ aus seinem Elternhaus mitbekommen hatte.

Aber eines hatten sie wohl alles gemeinsam: Ihre Eltern hatten sie nicht geliebt.

Ein leises Schniefen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er hielt inne und horchte.

Ja, da war es wieder, ein leises, verzweifeltes Schluchzen.

Es kam aus der Richtung der Weiden und er ahnte sofort, wo der Junge sich versteckt hatte.

Die Weidenbüsche am südlichen Ende des Gartens hatte er schon als Versteck und Höhle benutzt, nachdem er zu den Taylors gekommen war. Sie waren dicht gewachsen und schützten sogar bei Regen. Außerdem boten sie recht viel Platz im Inneren.

Nick schob sich vorsichtig durch den schmalen Eingang und tatsächlich, dort kauerte Eric auf dem Moosboden. Die Knie hatte er an die Brust gezogen, die Arme um seine Beine geschlungen. Er wiegte sich zitternd vor und zurück und starrte mit tränenblinden Augen vor sich hin.

Nicks Herz zog sich bei diesem Anblick vor Mitleid zusammen und er schluckte nervös. Er hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, was er sagen sollte.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!" Erics Stimme war vom Weinen heiser und er hielt den Blick stur geradeaus gerichtet, als er seine Worte mit einer Handbewegung unterstrich.

„Tut mir leid, Eric, aber das kann ich nicht," antwortete er und versuchte die Unsicherheit aus seiner Stimme heraus zu halten.

„Du kannst hier nicht ewig sitzen bleiben," fuhr er fort. „Es wird bald dunkel und kalt."

„Ist mir egal…" kam es trotzig zurück und Nick seufzte.

„Und ist es aber nicht egal," sagte er leise. „Und wenn du hier sitz wird es auch nicht besser."

„Was verstehst du denn schon davon?" Jetzt sah Eric ihn an und in seinen Augen waren die Wut deutlich zu erkennen – und die Angst.

„Gar nichts," gab Nick ehrlich zu. „Meine Eltern haben mich mehr mit Nichtbeachtung gestraft, sie haben niemals auch nur die Hand gegen mich erhoben."

„Siehst du… du hast keine Ahnung," kam die Antwort.

„Mag sein… aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich mich nicht in dich hinein versetzen kann. Und ich weiß genau, dass Horatio eine ziemlich große Ahnung hat, von dem was du erlebt hast. Außerdem… manchmal habe ich mir beinahe gewünscht, dass meine Eltern mich schlagen…"  
"Wie bitte?" Eric sah ihn ungläubig an. „Wieso solltest du dir das wünschen?"

Nick zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern. Diesen Gedanken hatte er noch niemanden verraten, nicht einmal Jane. Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er ihn nicht immer mal wieder gehabt hatte. Es musste sich krank anhören für Eric.

„Ich habe immer gedacht, damit würden sie mir wenigstens zeigen, dass sie mich zur Kenntnis nehmen und ich hätte das Gefühl, dass ich überhaupt existiere…" erklärte er leise, was man kaum erklären konnte.

„Ich habe mir immer gewünscht, sie würden vergessen, dass ich da bin und mich einfach in Frieden lassen!" gab Eric zu.

In stillem Einverständnis saßen sie eine Weile nebeneinander und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

„Ich will nicht aussagen!" brachte Erich schließlich heraus. „Ich will nicht daran denken und ich will nicht, dass noch jemand es weiß!"

Horatio lief im Wohnzimmer auf und ab und fuhr sich immer wieder mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Verdammt, H. , du machst mich wirklich nervös!" maulte Mac ihn an, doch er ignorierte den Bruder.

Er machte sich Sorgen, denn Nick war schon eine ganze Weile verschwunden. Inzwischen müsste er längst alle Verstecke im Garten durch haben.

Er war kurz davor sich selber auf die Suche zu machen.

„Vielleicht hätten wir ihm noch nichts sagen sollen," warf er in den Raum, während er weiterhin unruhig durch den Raum lief.

„Wir mussten es tun, H." widersprach ihm Mac. „Er muss Zeit haben sich darauf einzustellen!"

Und er wusste, dass sein Bruder damit Recht hatte. Dennoch hätte er es am liebsten für sich behalten. Nein, wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, hätte er dem Staatsanwalt und allen anderen gerne gesagt, dass sie das Ganze alleine durchfechten und Eric da raus halten sollten. Aber dann würde dieser Dreckskerl Delko – trotz der Beweise, die es gegen ihn gab - nach ein paar Jahren wieder aus dem Gefängnis heraus spazieren. Bevor Eric alt genug war, um damit umzugehen.

Ein Geräusch ließ ihn inne halten und er sah zu seiner Erleichterung Nick und ihren jungen Pflegebruder zur Terassentür kommen.

„Gott sei dank, wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht!" sagte Mac, der ebenfalls aufgestanden war.

„Ich werde dann mal nach Warrick sehen," fügte er jedoch gleich darauf hinzu, als er das verweinte Gesicht des Zehnjährigen sah.

Horatio hätte ihn am liebsten zurück gerufen denn ihm war klar, worauf das Ganze hinaus lief. Er war sich aber nicht sicher, ob er das Gespräch wirklich führen konnte, das da auf ihn zukam.

Doch wie er es sich gedacht hatte, verabschiedete sich Nick mit einem vorsichtigen Klaps auf Erics Schulter und war gleich darauf verschwunden.

Horatio atmete tief durch. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, denn das hier war wichtig!

„Komm, wir setzen uns," forderte er den Jungen auf, der unschlüssig im Wohnzimmer stehen geblieben war und aussah, als wollte er gerne ebenfalls weglaufen.

„Wir müssen uns unterhalten, Eric," versuchte er es erneut und erhielt diesmal zumindest eine Reaktion. Eric sah ihn an und kam schließlich langsam auf ihn zu. Sein Gesicht war verschlossen und abweisend. Horatio hatte keine Mühe hinter die Fassade zu sehen. Er war sicher, dass er selber in seiner Kindheit oft genug genauso ausgesehen hatte.

Er deutete auf den Sessel, denn er wollte dem Jungen nicht zu nah auf die Pelle rücken. Sicherlich war ihm im Moment nicht nach körperlicher Nähe zumute.

„Was willst du denn?" fragte Eric schließlich frech, nachdem sie sich eine Weile angeschwiegen hatten.

„Weißt du… mein Vater, mein leiblicher Vater, hat mich gehasst…" fing Horatio leise an zu erzählen. „Er brauchte keinen Grund um mich zu verprügeln, aber er dachte sich gerne welche aus, so lächerlich sie auch waren. Meine Noten waren zum Beispiel immer eine gute Entschuldigung: waren sie schlecht, war ich ein fauler Hund; waren sie gut, war ich ein Streber. Es gab eigentlich nichts was ich richtig machen konnte…"

Er beobachtete den Jungen unter halbgeschlossenen Augenliedern genau, während sein Magen sich verknotete bei dem Gedanken an seine Kindheit.

„Ich habe Jahre lang gedacht, dass es an mir lag," fuhr er fort. „Bei den anderen Kindern war es nicht so zu Hause. Also musste es doch an mir liegen, dachte ich. Ich fand erst viel später heraus, dass ich mich geirrt hatte… und selbst da fiel es mir schwer das zu glauben!"

In Erics Gesicht zuckten die Muskeln und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Eltern, die ihre Kinder schlagen sind meistens Menschen, die im Grunde mit sich selber nicht zurecht kommen," erklärte er weiter. „Sie sind unzufrieden, unglücklich oder haben ihr Leben nicht im Griff. Und weil sie schwache Menschen sind, lassen sie ihren Ärger an anderen aus, an Schwächeren… Sie würden sich niemals mit jemanden anlegen, der stärker ist als sie, denn sind feige."

„Er war nicht schwach, er war stark…" kam es leise von Eric und Horatio seufzte erleichtert, dass er den Jungen zum Reden bekam.

„Das war er nicht, Eric!"

„Aber ich konnte mich nicht wehren…" Die Tränen waren wieder da.

„Eric, du bist ein Kind. Dein Vater ist erwachsen: er ist größer, kräftiger und somit auch stärker! Du hattest keine Chance dich gegen ihn zu wehren! Es ist nicht deine Schuld! Es lag nicht an dir, dass er dich so behandelt hat!"

„Aber Cory hat er nichts getan…" Horatios Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Dass sein Bruder verschont geblieben war, hatte Eric in seiner Selbstwahrnehmung noch bestärkt.

„Er hat sich den Schwächsten in der Familie ausgesucht, Eric. Aber wenn du hingehst, dem Anwälten und den Richtern sagst, was dein Vater getan hat, dann zeigst du ihm damit, dass du stark bist – viel stärker, als er es je war. Du zeigst ihm, dass er dich nicht kaputt gekriegt hat! Und du sorgst selber dafür, dass er viel länger im Gefängnis bleiben muss! Weil DU mutig genug warst um zu erzählen, was passiert ist. Ich wette, dein Vater denkt, dass du dich das nicht trauen wirst! Aber ich weiß genau, dass du es schaffen wirst! Es wird bestimmt schwierig, aber du kannst das schaffen!"

Die Tränen strömten nun ungehindert über Erics Gesicht und er hockte da wie ein Häufchen Elend.

„Ich weiß nicht…" brachte er heraus.

„Ich weiß es aber Eric! Es gibt nichts, weshalb du dich schämen müsstest! Und ich bin für dich da! Mac, Warrick und Nick auch! Wir sind jetzt deine Familie! Und es ist auch noch etwas Zeit bis zur Verhandlung. Wir werden dich darauf vorbereiten und dir helfen. Und wenn sie einmal vorbei ist und dein Vater für lange Zeit ins Gefängnis geht wird dir das mit Sicherheit auch helfen mit allem umzugehen!"

Horatio traute seinen Augen kaum, als Erics Gesicht bei dem Gedanken daran ein winziges Lächeln zeigte.

„Du glaubst wirklich er kommt ins Gefängnis?" fragte er zaghaft.

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher," bestätigte er mit der ganzen Überzeugung, die er empfand. „In jedem Fall! Aber du kannst dafür sorgen, dass es für ganz lange ist!"

Und Eric nickte. Nicht wirklich überzeugt und eher zögerlich, aber doch mit ein wenig mehr Hoffnung in den Augen.

Horatio wünschte sich jetzt schon, dass alles vorbei wäre. Aber ein wenig mehr Zeit würde sicher nicht schaden, damit Eric lernen konnte ihnen noch mehr zu vertrauen.


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14:

Warrick lag auf seinem Bett, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, und starrte an die Zimmerdecke.

Seine Gedanken waren ein einziges Chaos, seit er von Horatio und Mac erfahren hatte, was seinem Pflegebruder passiert war.

Er mochte Eric. Und allein der Gedanke, was ihm widerfahren war ließ Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Eric überhaupt damit leben konnte. Und es erklärte ziemlich viel vom Verhalten des Jungen.

Er musste an die vielen Gelegenheiten denken, in denen Eric zusammengezuckt war, wenn man ihn berührt hatte. Und daran, dass er sich immer im Badezimmer eingeschlossen hatte und seine Eltern nie etwas dagegen gesagt hatten. Dabei war es bei ihnen Regel, dass sich niemand einschloss. Aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass dessen Vater nachts in Erics Zimmer gekommen war… Nein, er musste endlich aufhören daran zu denken, dachte er mit einem Schaudern.

Als es an seine Zimmertür klopfte zuckte er erschrocken zusammen.

Kurz darauf ging die Tür auf und Eric kam herein.

Warrick setzte sich auf und beobachtete seinen Pflegebruder, der zögernd näher kam und dann etwa einen Meter vom Bett entfernt stehen blieb.

Er kaute auf seiner Unterlippe und mied seinen Blick. Die Hände hingen schlaff hinunter, die Schultern ebenso. Seine ganze Körpersprache zeigte seine Unsicherheit und Angst.

Warrick war stolz, dass Eric trotzdem zu ihm gekommen war, es musst ihn enorme Überwindung gekostet haben.

Jetzt musste er ebenfalls stark sein. Sie konnten das Thema nicht einfach ignorieren und so tun, als wäre nichts passiert. Vor allem mit der Gerichtsverhandlung in Aussicht, die immer näher kam.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug klopfte er auf die Bettdecke neben sich. „Komm, Eric, setzt dich zu mir," bat er leise und atmete erleichtert auf, als der andere Junge mit zögernden Schritten näher kam und sich auf den Rand des Bettes setzte. Er blieb angespannt, bereit jeden Moment aufzuspringen und wegzulaufen, aber immerhin hatte er sich hingesetzt.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin nicht für dich da war," entschuldigte Warrick sich bei dem Jüngeren. „Ich war geschockt, als ich gehört habe was passiert ist und brauchte einfach etwas Zeit," erklärte ehrlich.

Erics Hände begannen zu zittern und er ballte sie zu Fäusten. „Ich wollte nicht, dass ihr es wisst," murmelte er so leise, dass Warrick die Worte kaum verstehen konnte.

„Das kann ich verstehen," antwortete er. „Aber wie können dir besser helfen, wenn wir wissen was los ist und was in dir vor geht!"

Und als hätte sich ein Schalter umgelegt sprang Eric auf. Aus dem ängstlichen, unsicheren Jungen wurde plötzlich ein wütendes Kind und einen Moment dachte Warrick, dass er ihn schlagen wollte. Stattdessen blitzten seine Augen wütend und er schrie: „Ihr könnt mir nicht helfen! Es geht euch nichts an! Ihr könnt nichts tun, um das alles rückgängig zu machen!"

Warrick dachte nicht mehr darüber nach, was er tat. Er stand auf, ging auf den Jüngeren zu und ließ ihn gewähren, als dieser seine Wut an ihm ausließ, in dem er die Fäuste gegen seine Brust schlug. Dicke Tränen liefen über Erics Gesicht. Warrick war mehr als erstaunt, dass er trotzdem noch genug Kontrolle über sich hatte, um die volle Wucht aus den Schlägen heraus zu halten, so dass sie nicht weh taten – nicht wirklich.

Er wartete, bis die Wut sich legte und fing den Jüngeren auf, als seine Beine nachgaben. Er half dem völlig erschöpften Jungen zu seinem Bett und deckte ihn zu, als er sich hingelegt hatte und seine Augen bereits begannen zu zufallen. Es war kein Wunder dass er nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch emotional völlig ausgelaugt war.

Warrick nahm sich seinen Schreibtischstuhl und setzte sich neben das Bett. Er war nicht bereit, von Erics Seite zu weichen, für den Fall dass der heutige Tag die Alpträume zurück brachte.

Sie hatten nicht wirklich geredet, wie er es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, aber dafür würden sie immer noch Zeit haben. Später.

Es regnete in strömen.

Eric saß auf seiner Fensterbank und starrte hinaus in den Regen, beobachtete wie sich große Pfützen im Vorgarten, auf dem Bürgersteig und der Straße bildeten. Es passte zu seiner Weltuntergangsstimmung.

Er hatte die Knie an die Brust gezogen und die Arme um seine Beine geschlungen. Sein Kinn ruhte auf seinem linken Knie. Er war sich nicht sicher wie lange er schon hier saß, aber im Grunde war es auch egal.

Die letzten Wochen waren nur so verflogen. Er hatte jedenfalls das Gefühl. Vielleicht, weil er so gar nicht wollte, dass die Zeit um ging.

Er hatte versucht sich innerlich zu wappnen. Er hatte mit Horatio und Warrick gesprochen – nicht im Detail, aber doch genug, damit es seine Alpträume in voller Wucht zurück gebracht hatte. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selber war, dann hatte er Erleichterung gespürt, nachdem er einiges losgeworden war. Vor allem nach seinen Gesprächen mit Horatio, der ihm im Gegenzug selber einiges über seine frühe Kindheit erzählt hatte. Danach hatte er sich nicht mehr ganz so allein gefühlt. Und wenn er es auch niemals gedacht hätte, so glaubte er inzwischen, dass der Ältere ihn tatsächlich verstand – jedenfalls bis zu einem gewissen Grad.

Noch immer überkam ihn die Angst zwischendurch. Er erwartete noch immer, dass sich ihr verhalten änderte, dass sie ihn ebenfalls schlugen oder ihn einfach weggaben. Ein Teil von ihm konnte sich nicht wirklich entspannen. Vielleicht lag es auch an der Verhandlung, die in fünf Tagen begann. Oder daran, dass Emily Talbot noch jederzeit die Möglichkeit hatte ihn aus dieser Familie herauszureißen. Die Adoption war noch lange nicht durch, sie hatte ihm erklärt dass es noch Monate dauern konnte. Aber zumindest hatten Horatio und Mac die vorläufige Vormundschaft bekommen. Sogar ziemlich schnell, nachdem er der Sozialarbeiterin endlich deutlich gesagt hatte, dass er hier bleiben wollte.

Vielleicht funktionierte es bei der Verhandlung ja auch. Er musste einfach nur sagen, was los war und dann würden sie es wahr machen und seinen Vater ins Gefängnis sperren.

Aber das war schwieriger und er hatte mehr als Angst davor. Umso näher der Termin rückte, umso schlechter schlief er und umso verkrampfter wurde er. Er zog sich immer öfter in sein Zimmer zurück und ihm war klar, dass seine Pflegebrüder sich Sorgen machten. Aber er konnte es nicht ändern.

Allein der Gedanke an die Aussage, die er machen sollte ließ ihn erstarren. Er wusste nicht, ob er tatsächlich ein Wort rausbekommen würde. Er hatte sich immer wieder versucht einzureden, dass es gar nicht so schlimm war, da er seinen Vater ja nicht sehen musste. Aber selbst das hielt die Panik nicht in Schacht. Der Richter, der Staatsanwalt und der Verteidiger würden anwesend sein und alle würden Fragen stellen dürfen. Und er hatte den Verteidiger seines bereits einmal kurz getroffen, als Horatio mit ihm zusammen zum Staatsanwalt gegangen war – der Mann war ihm beinahe so unheimlich wie sein Vater selber. Seine Augen waren kalt und abschätzend gewesen und er wusste, dass er von ihm kein Verständnis und kein Erbarmen erwarten konnte. Er würde alles tun, um seinen Mandanten aus dem Gefängnis zu holen.

Eric zwang sich das Zittern zu unterdrücken, das ihn wieder überfallen wollte.

Nach dem Treffen hatte er einen heftigen Panikanfall gehabt. Horatio hatte ihm da durch geholfen. Er hatte versprochen, dass nichts passieren konnte, solange er nur die Wahrheit erzählte. Und er hatte ihn dazu ermutigt bei seiner Entscheidung zu bleiben.

Dabei war es ja nicht so, dass er wirklich eine Wahl hatte. Es war mehr die Angst, die ihn zu der Aussage bewegte – Angst, dass sein Vater ansonsten schneller wieder aus dem Gefängnis kam.

Der Regen hörte so abrupt auf wie er begonnen hatte. Die graue Wolkendecke lichtete sich jedoch nicht.

Er schaffte es einfach nicht, von seinen düsteren Gedanken frei zu kommen. Egal was er tat, sie begleiteten ihn immer. Selbst das Essen schmeckte fade, ganz egal was es gab. Aber er hatte sowieso nicht viel Appetit.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn erschreckt zusammenzucken und er verzog das Gesicht. Er wirklich eine Memme. Im Moment erschreckte ihn wirklich alles.

„Eric?" rief ihn Horatio von draußen und machte ihm damit klar, dass er noch immer nicht auf das Klopfen reagiert hatte.

„Ja!" antwortete er und blickte weiter zum Fenster hinaus, als die Tür aufging und die Schritte seines älteren Pflegebruders näher kamen.

Kurz darauf hockte sich der Rothaarige neben ihn und folgte seinem Blick nach draußen, wie er aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm.

„Willst du nicht mal nach unten kommen?" unterbrach Horatio schließlich die Stille.

Eric schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist keine gute Idee, die ganzen Nachmittage hier zu sitzen und zu grübeln," meinte er daraufhin.

Weiter sagte er nichts, sondern wartete einfach auf eine Reaktion von ihm. Eric fand, dass der Mann das ziemlich gut drauf hatte. Er erreichte oft mit Schweigen, was andere Leute mit Worte versuchten. Dabei hielt er aber immer einen gebührenden Abstand, der dafür sorgte, dass er sich nicht eingeengt fühlte, war aber nah genug, dass er nicht einfach weglaufen konnte.

Und er stellte überrascht fest, dass er Horatio vertraute. Er hatte einen beruhigenden Einfluss auf ihn und die Angst schien immer ein wenig weiter weg zu sein, wenn er in der Nähe war. Er fragte sich, warum ihm das nicht früher aufgefallen war. Vielleicht war er einfach noch nicht dazu bereit gewesen.

„Mir ist nicht nach Gesellschaft," sagte er leise und warf dem Älteren einen kurzen Blick zu. „Was ist mit dir? Ich habe dich schon ziemlich lange nicht mehr mit deinem Freund gesehen…"

Er biss sich auf die Lippen und sah wieder weg. Wie zum Teufel war er denn nun darauf gekommen? Er hatte kein Recht so was zu sagen, es ging ihn doch gar nichts an. Aber er würde lügen, wenn er nicht zugab, dass ihn die Beziehung des Älteren nicht beschäftigte. Nach seinen eigenen Erfahrungen konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, warum jemand mit einem Mann zusammen sein wollte – er schauderte bei dem Gedanken.

Horatio gab seine hockende Haltung auf und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Fensterbank, so dass er die Beine von sich strecken konnte.

„Wir sehen uns nicht mehr," beantwortete Horatio dann seine Frage und in seiner Stimme klang Traurigkeit mit.

Eric sah zu ihm auf und schluckte. „Es tut mit leid!" sagte er leise.

„Da gibt es nichts, was dir leid tun muss," versicherte Horatio. „Er kommt nicht damit klar, dass ich jetzt andere Prioritäten habe. Das ist manchmal einfach so. Und das ist mit Sicherheit nicht deine Schuld!"

Es klang ehrlich, fand Eric, trotzdem konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er sich ein wenig schuldig fühlte. Schließlich war er der Grund, warum sich das Leben des Älteren so verändert hatte.

Es schien, als konnte dieser seine Gedanken lesen. „Wirklich, Eric! Du kannst nichts für den Unfall und DAS ist der Grund, warum sich unser Leben geändert hat. Und davon abgesehen sollte so was eine Beziehung aushalten können."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile und Eric überlegte, ob er die Frage stellen sollte, die ihn schon seit längerem beschäftigte.

„Was ist los?" bohrte Horatio schließlich nach.

„Ich…" Er biss sich auf die Lippe und ermahnte sich gleich darauf, das endlich sein zu lassen, bevor er noch anfing zu bluten. „Wie kommt es, dass du… ich meine… Mac hat Claire, und…"

Der Rothaarige lachte leise auf. „Du willst wissen, warum ich mit einem Mann zusammen war?"

Er zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern.

„Ich kann dir nicht sagen, warum," antwortete er. „Man kann sich seine sexuelle Neigung nicht aussuchen, sie ist einfach da. Es gibt zwar Menschen, die nicht danach leben, aber sie sind in der Regel auch nicht besonders glücklich."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen…" Langsam machte ihn das ganze wirklich verlegen und er fragte sich, warum er überhaupt davon angefangen hatte.

„Weißt du Eric, du musst dir auch noch nichts vorstellen. Du bist noch ein wenig jung dafür."

„Es ist nur so…" Anscheinend konnte er keine vollständigen Sätze mehr bilden.

Aber Horatio schien auch so zu wissen, was er meinte.

„Aufgrund deiner Erfahrungen beschäftigt dich das – das kann ich verstehen," sagte er. „Aber was dein Vater getan hat, hat nicht das Geringste mit Beziehungen und Liebe zu tun und mit dem, was Erwachsene füreinander empfinden und miteinander tun."

Er nickte und schaute wieder zum Fenster hinaus. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das Ganze jemals verstehen würde. Aber im Grunde hatte er auch andere Probleme. Es hatte ihn nur beschäftigt. In der Schule hatte er schließlich schon oft genug mitbekommen, dass die älteren Jungen nichts mehr interessierte als Mädchen und diesen ihre Zungen in den Hals zu stecken.

Besser er dachte nicht mehr darüber nach. Und er registrierte dankbar, als Horatio sich erhob und das Thema fallen ließ. Er zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, als dieser ihm kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, bevor er leise das Zimmer verließ.


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15:

Emily Talbot hielt auf der Auffahrt des Taylorschen Hauses, blieb aber erst einmal im Wagen sitzen um sich zu sammeln und mit ihrer Wut umzugehen. In ihr schäumte es und das letzte, was sie wollte, war in dieses Haus rein zu gehen und die Dinge noch schwieriger zu machen als sie ohnehin schon waren.

In den letzten Wochen hatte sie ständigen Kontakt zu Horatio und May Taylor gehalten. Sie hatte die Vorläufige Vormundschaft befürwortet, nachdem die beiden ihr in kurzer Zeit bewiesen hatten, dass sie tatsächlich bereit waren ihr Leben für einen zehnjährigen von Grund auf zu ändern. Und sie war ehrlich beeindruckt, welche Fortschritte die Familie gemacht hatte. Denn das waren sie tatsächlich geworden. Eine Familie. Eric gehörte inzwischen zu ihnen. Es bedeutete zwar nicht, dass er seinen Pflegebrüdern voll traute oder nicht noch eine Menge Schwierigkeiten auf sie zukommen könnten und würden – aber es war ein Anfang.

Die Trauer um die Eltern war natürlich noch immer allgegenwärtig und es würde sich zeigen, wie sich die Dinge entwickelten, wenn diese langsam der Akzeptanz wich und die Taylorschen Männer lernten damit umzugehen.

Aber es sah recht viel versprechend aus und inzwischen wusste sie ja auch, dass Eric dort bleiben wollte. Wenn es für ihn das Beste war, würde sie alles tun, dass er die Möglichkeit bekam.

Doch als erste große Hürde stand die Gerichtsverhandlung an. Die Morgen früh beginnen sollte.

Emily wusste, dass Eric seit Tagen schlecht schlief, kaum aß und die letzten zwei Tage nicht einmal zur Schule gegangen war. Er hatte Angst. Was ja auch völlig verständlich war. Das einzige, was ihm ein wenig Halt gegeben hatte war die Tatsache, dass er seinen Vater nicht sehen musste und dass Horatio bei seiner Befragung dabei sein würde. Dieser hatte ein besonderes Talent Eric Mut zu machen, ohne ihn dabei unter Druck zu setzen.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was nun passieren würde, nachdem sie der Familie gesagt hätte, was sie selber erst vor einer halben Stunde erfahren hatte.

Mit einem letzten Seufzer stieg sie schließlich aus ihrem Wagen aus. Es machte keinen Sinn, die Sachen noch länger hinaus zu schieben. Aber sie wünschte wirklich, dieses Gespräch müsste sie nicht führen.

Es war Warrick der auf ihr Klingeln hin öffnete und sie freundlich angrinste, bevor seine Augen wieder einen ernsten, besorgten Ausdruck zeigten.

Er führte sie in die Küche, in der Nick und Eric grade dabei waren das Geschirr vom Abendessen in die Spülmaschine zu räumen, während Horatio und Mac bei einer Tasse Kaffee am Tisch saßen.

Als sie herein kam, erhoben sie sich jedoch und schüttelten ihr die Hand.

„Emily, setzten Sie sich," forderte Mac sie auf, während Horatio sie fragend ansah. Dieser Besuch war nicht geplant gewesen, jedenfalls nicht offiziell.

„Was führt sie her?" fragte dieser dann auch und sein Tonfall klang ein wenig resigniert, als wüsste er dass sie keine guten Nachrichten hatte.

„Ich hatte einen Anruf von Richter Brady," erklärte sie leise. Es war wohl besser, wenn sie sofort zur Sache kam. „Delkos Verteidiger hat den Antrag gestellt, dass Sie aus der Befragung Morgen ausgeschlossen werden, Horatio."  
"Wie bitte?" Er sah sie ungläubig an und aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Eric in seiner Bewegung inne hielt und sie mit großen Augen ansah.

„Er hat es damit begründet, dass sie sich zu nahe stehen und es daher möglich ist, dass sie Eric beeinflussen."

„Das ist Schwachsinn!" explodierte Mac und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf.

„Erklären Sie das genauer Emily," bat Horatio, der äußerlich ruhig war, dessen Augen aber ebenfalls Wut zeigten.

„Ein Zeuge muss alleine im Zeugenstand sitzen, so sagt es das Gesetz, wie sie wissen," erklärte sie. „Das gilt auch für einzelne Befragungen, wie sie für Kinder gemacht werden. Es kann eine Begleitperson dabei sein, solange keiner der Parteien dagegen ist. Da der Verteidiger den Antrag gestellt hat, blieb Richter Brady nichts andres übrig, als Sie auszuschließen, Horatio."

„Das kann nicht die ihr ernst sein!" erwiderte er tonlos und mit einer Ruhe, die ihr ein wenig unheimlich war. „Es ist schlimm genug, dass Eric diese Aussage machen muss! Und nun verlangen sie von ihm alleine da rein zu gehen – zu fremden Menschen, um über den Missbrauch durch seinen Vater zu sprechen? Das ist…"

Ihm schienen die Worte zu fehlen.

Warrick und Nick starrten sie ebenfalls wortlos an, während Mac leise fluchend durch die Küche lief und Eric wie paralysiert dastand. Ihm war sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen und es sah aus, als würde er gleich umkippen.

Bevor sie jedoch reagieren konnte, hatte Horatio sich zu dem Jungen umgedreht und ging zu ihm.

„Komm, Eric, du solltest dich besser hinsetzen," sagte er sanft und führte ihn mit einer Hand auf seinem Rücken zu einem der Stühle.

Emily fiel auf, dass Eric unter der Berührung nicht zusammenzuckte. Es war ein gutes Zeichen. Doch die Ausdruckslosigkeit in den Augen des Zehnjährigen sorgte dafür, dass sich ihr Herz zusammen zog.

Sie setzte sich Eric schräg gegenüber und berührte ihn kurz am Arm, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. „Ich weiß, dass es nicht dasselbe ist," sagte sie, „ aber mich können sie nicht raus schicken und ich werde die ganze Zeit dabei bleiben, wenn du das möchtest!"

Daraufhin hob er den Kopf und sah ihr forschend ins Gesicht. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es kann…" antwortete er so leise, dass sie ihn kaum verstehen konnte.

„Ich weiß aber, dass du es schaffen wirst!" sagte Warrick mit Überzeugung und setzte sich ebenfalls hin.

„Stimmt! Wir wissen es alle!" bestätigte Mac.

„Und wir werden direkt da draußen sein, ganz in deiner Nähe," versprach Horatio.

„Morgen um diese Zeit hast du es schon überstanden!" fügte Nick hinzu.

Emily lächelte. Eric hatte alle Unterstützung, die er kriegen konnte. Er würde sie sicher brauchen. Und sie würde ebenfalls alles tun, was sie konnte.

XXX

Thomas Brady war 54 Jahre alt, hatte schütteres braunes Haar und durchdringend blaue Augen. Seine Frau Beverly behauptete immer, dass er mit einem Blick allein die Wahrheit aus den Leuten herauspressen konnte. Seine drei Söhne stimmten ihr darin vorbehaltlos zu.

Er arbeitete bereits seit elf Jahren als Richter und hatte beinahe alle Arten von Verbrechen gesehen.

Auch der Missbrauch von Kindern war nichts Neues für ihn. Der Fall Delko war nicht der erste und würde mit Sicherheit auch nicht der letzte sein, den er zu beurteilen hatte.

Aber es berührte ihn immer wieder.

Delkos Anwalt hingegen schien immun dagegen zu sein. Er tat seinen Job und versuchte die Interessen seines Mandanten so gut wie möglich zu vertreten.

Das war es ja auch, was das System verlangte. Und er als Richter gehörte zum System und er verteidigte es – meistens. Der Anwalt machte seinen Job und es war taktisch klug von ihm gewesen, den Ausschlussantrag erst einen Tag vor der Befragung zu stellen. Die Chancen standen somit ganz gut, dass der Junge die Aussage doch noch verweigerte oder aber die Befragung schlechter laufen würde.

Er hatte nichts dagegen tun könne, da er an das Gesetz gebunden war. Aber dafür konnte er beeinflussen, wie die Befragung lief und er würde auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass Eric unter Druck gesetzt wurde, von niemandem.

Er hoffte inständig, dass Emily Talbot dem Jungen ein wenig helfen konnte. Er wollte Pavel Delko so lange wie möglich ins Gefängnis stecken und wenn es möglich war anschließend noch in Sicherheitsverwahrung.

Doch dafür brauchte er die Aussage von Eric Delko. So sehr die Beweisaufnahme des ersten Verhandlungstages auch den Vater belastet hatte, so sagten diese Beweise nichts darüber aus, wie genau der Missbrauch stattgefunden hatte – wie lange und wie oft Delko seinen Sohn gequält hatte. Und das Strafmaß hing unter anderem auch von diesen Faktoren ab. So gerne er auch einfach ein Urteil sprechen wollte, so konnte er seine Aufgabe nicht ignorieren und er musste sie gewissenhaft erfüllen.

Er wusste, dass es fatal sein könnte, wenn man sich zu sehr einließ, wenn man seine eigenen Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Aber manchmal ließ es sich nicht verhindern. Und die Fälle von Kindesmissbrauch waren die einzigen, in denen er Partei ergriff – jedenfalls für sich im Stillen. Bisher war es ihm immer noch gelungen, professionell mit solchen Fällen umzugehen und er würde dafür sorgen, dass er es auch heute schaffte. Irgendwie.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass die Anwälte in zehn Minuten da sein würden. Er hatte sie zu einer kurzen Vorbesprechung eingeladen, bevor in zwanzig Minuten die eigentliche Befragung unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit stattfinden würde.

XXX

Emily hatte ihm geraten, ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel zu nehmen, bevor sie gegangen war. Horatio und Mac hatten zugestimmt und er war einfach ihrem Rat gefolgt. Er hatte ja nichts zu verlieren und war sich sicher, dass er sich nicht noch schlechter fühlen konnte.

Überraschender Weise war er relativ gut eingeschlafen an diesem Abend und kein Alptraum hatte ihn mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Es war allerdings noch ziemlich früh gewesen, als er aufgewacht war.

Eric hatte wach in seinem Bett gelegen und an die Decke gestarrt, die schwach vom Licht des Mondes erleuchtet gewesen war. Er hatte darüber nachgegrübelt, warum er so viel Angst vor dieser Aussage hatte.

Es war ja nicht so, dass es ihm wehtun würde. Nicht so, wie sein Vater es lange Zeit getan hatte.

Aber immer wenn er daran dachte hatte er das Gefühl, jemand drückte ihm die Luft ab. Eine tonnenschwere Last schien dann auf seiner Brust zu liegen.

Am schlimmsten von allem war aber die Scham. So oft ihm auch bereits gesagt wurde, dass es nicht seine Schuld gewesen war – sie ließ sich nicht einfach abstellen.

Sie drohte ihn auch jetzt wieder zu überwältigen, als er neben Horatio in einem der Warteräume des Gerichtsgebäudes saß.

Der Morgen war für seinen Geschmack viel zu schnell umgegangen. Ein paar mal war er nahe dran gewesen aufzugeben und zu fliehen. Aber Horatio war immer in seiner Nähe gewesen, hatte leise mit ihm gesprochen und dafür gesorgt, dass er nicht ausrastete. Er wusste wirklich nicht, wie es innerhalb von wenigen Wochen dazu gekommen war, dass er dem Mann vertraute. Aber zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen tat er es. Und er wünschte, er könnte dabei sein, wenn er in diesen Raum hinein musste.

„Eric?" Emily hatte sich vor ihn gehockt und musterte ihn aufmerksam. Bei ihr war er sich mit dem Vertrauen nicht so ganz sicher. Sie war nett und bisher auch immer ehrlich zu ihm gewesen. Aber er wusste nicht, ob er ihr tatsächlich trauen konnte. Auf jeden Fall war er froh, dass jemand da sein würde, den er kannte, jemand der Bescheid wusste.

„Es ist gleich so weit," sagte sie. „Bist du soweit?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, stand aber dennoch auf. Er wusste, er musste irgendwie dadurch. Wenn er seinen Frieden wollte, wenn er seinen Vater im Gefängnis sehen wollte, dann musste er es schaffen. Aber seine Hände zitterten und er stopfte sie schnell in die Taschen seiner Jeans, um es vor den anderen zu verbergen.

Als der Gerichtsdiener kam und sie aufrief, warf er einen letzten Blick auf Horatio. Er lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Eric biss sich auf die Lippen, atmete tief durch und ging mit langsamen, zögernden Schritten hinter Emily und dem Gerichtsdiener her. ‚Sie können dir nichts anhaben, sie können dir nichts tun… es sind nur Worte!' murmelte er in seinem Inneren vor sich her.

Er würde das schaffen. Horatio, Warrick und die anderen glaubten an ihn!

Er folgte den beiden Erwachsenen zum Büro des Richters, in dem die Befragung stattfinden sollte.

Der Mann, der in seiner schwarzen Robe hinter dem großen Schreibtisch saß stand auf, reichte ihm die Hand und stellte sich als Richter Thomas Brady vor. Er schien freundlich.

Danach machte er ihn mit den beiden anderen Männern im Raum bekannt: Staatsanwalt Achim Miller und Verteidiger Aaron Towsand.

Staatsanwalt Miller nickte ihm zu. Sie waren sich schon einmal begegnet und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Mann harmlos war.

Aaron Towsand zwinkerte und lächelte ihn an. Und in Erics Innerem schien es zu gefrieren. Er kannte diesen Blick, hatte ihn tausend Mal bei seinem Vater gesehen.

„Grüße von deinem Daddy!" flüsterte der Mann mit einem schäbigen Lächeln, so dass nur er es hören konnte, als der Staatsanwalt grade Emily mit einem Händedruck begrüßte.

Und die Übelkeit traf Eric mit voller Wucht. Er konnte spüren, wie er weiß im Gesicht wurde, das Zittern seiner Hände nahm wieder zu und er hatte das Gefühl innerhalb von Sekunden in einem Panikanfall zu stecken.

Er musste hier raus, er konnte hier nicht bleiben.

Und er floh…


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 16:

X

Horatio folgte Eric und Emily bis zur Tür und hielt sich am Türrahmen fest, als die beiden den Flur entlang gingen.

Er war so wütend, dass er sich nur schwer beherrschen konnte. Und bisher hatte er es getan, für Eric. Aber er wusste nicht, wie lange er es noch schaffen würde.

Er klingelte Macs Handy an, damit dieser wusste, dass die Befragung begonnen hatte. Sie hatten das Zeichen verabredet, damit er in der Nähe des Büros bleiben konnte, in dem Richter Brady arbeitete. Er wollte einfach da sein – für alle Fälle.

Aber Eric hätte die Anwesenheit der anderen nur noch nervöser gemacht und so hatten Mac, Warrick und Nick sich in einem der Warteräume eine Etage tiefer hingesetzt. Horatio war sicher, dass sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit da sein würden. Sie wollten Eric ebenso zur Seite stehen wie er selber.

Er lief nervös auf dem Gang auf und ab, hielt aber inne, als am Ende des Flures eine Tür aufging und drei Männer hinaus kamen und auf ihn zukamen. Der mittlere der Männer war in Handschellen und wurde von den beiden anderen – offensichtlich Polizisten – fest an den Oberarmen gehalten.

Als sie näher kamen traute Horatio seinen Augen nicht.

Er hätte diesen Mann überall erkannt. Unzählige Male hatte ihm dieses Gesicht aus der Polizeiakte entgegengeschaut, die er sich von einem Kollegen über Erics Fall besorgt hatte. Pavel Delko.

Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und musste sich mehr als nur ein wenig zusammen reißen, um nicht loszustürmen und den Kerl eigenhändig umzubringen.

Was machte der hier?

Die Befragung fing grade erst an und die weitere Verhandlung war erst in zweieinhalb Stunden angesetzt.

„Horatio?" riss ihn Macs Stimme für einen Moment aus seiner Wut und er drehte sich kurz um. Seine Brüder hatten ihn beinahe erreicht und in Macs Gesicht konnte er sehen, dass dieser Erics Vater ebenfalls erkannt hatte.

Er sah wieder hinüber zu den Männern, die soeben in einem der Räume gegenüber von Bradys Büro verschwanden. Anscheinend musste Delko auf die Toilette.

„Verdammt noch mal, was macht der Kerl hier?" fragte Mac und Horatio legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Sieht so aus, als hätten sie ihn schon für die Verhandlung hergebracht," meinte er und er konnte die Wut nicht aus seiner Stimme heraushalten.

„Sie dürften ihn überhaupt nicht so nah an Eric heranlassen." Nick stellte sich neben sie und beobachtete ebenfalls angespannt die Tür zum WC.

„Er muss ihn ja nicht sehen," meinte Warrick und stellte sich vor sie. „Und ihr solltet euch ruhig verhalten und dran denken, was das Beste für Eric ist: das ist sicher keine Szene oder so was!"

Wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte Horatio sicher geschmunzelt, weil ein fünfzehnjähriger die Stimme der Vernunft war.

Dann setzte sein Herzschlag aus, als die Tür von Richter Bradys Büro aufgerissen wurde und Eric herausstürmte. Er sah sich nicht um, sondern rannte gradewegs auf die Tür zur Herrentoilette zu.

Für einen Moment war er wie erstarrt. Dann setzten sie sich alle gleichzeitig in Bewegung.

XXX

Pavel Delko hatte sich gelangweilt. Er wusste wirklich nicht, warum er so viel früher ins Gerichtsgebäude musste. Aber im Endeffekt war es auch egal.

Er war über jede Minute froh, die er nicht im Gefängnis war. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Anwalt mit seiner Taktik was erreichen würde. Ansonsten würde er eine lange Zeit im Knast verbringen – und er richtige Knast war mit Sicherheit was anderes als die Untersuchungshaft.

Schon dort war er nicht grade beliebt.

Er wusste wirklich nicht, was die alle hatten. Es waren Verbrecher, Leute die geraubt, gestohlen und gemordet hatten – und doch spielten sie sich als Moralaposteln auf. Nur weil er seinem Jungen gezeigt hatte, wer der Herr im Haus war… Alles Heuchler, seiner Meinung nach.

Er hatte die Wachen davon überzeugt, dass er unbedingt auf die Toilette musste und nun ließ er sich Zeit, während er in einer der sechs Kabinen hockte. Die Polizisten waren im Vorraum stehen geblieben, der die Toiletten vom Waschraum trennte und warteten. Er würde sie warten lassen.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Eric. Sein Junge war hier ganz in der Nähe, das wusste er. Und er hätte alles dafür gegeben ihn zu sehen. Wenn er noch mal ein paar Minuten mit ihm alleine bekommen könnte, würde er wohl auch jemand ermorden, sinnierte er.

Irgendwann wäre es sicherlich so weit. Wenn nicht jetzt, dann irgendwann. Er würde ihn niemals vergessen, das wusste er. Niemals.

Ein Hämmern an die Zwischentür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und sagte ihm, dass die Geduld seiner Bewacher erschöpft war.

Er erhob sich, und marschierte zur Tür hinaus. Den abfälligen Blick seiner Bewacher beachtete er gar nicht, als er zu einem der Waschbecken ging, um sie die Hände zu waschen.

Er ließ sich Zeit dabei, lächelte dabei still vor sich hin – in Gedanken immer noch bei seinem Jungen.

Dann wurde die Tür hinter ihm aufgerissen und als er in den Spiegel sah, traute er seinen Augen kaum.

Eric kam hereingestürzt. Und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als sich ihre Blicke im Spiegel trafen. Die Tür zum Flur fiel hinter ihm zu und Pavel drehte sich langsam um.

Er beobachtete amüsiert, wie alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht des Kindes wich.

Und er ignorierte die beiden Polizisten, die sich endlich in Bewegung setzten und auf ihn zukamen. „Hallo, mein Sohn!" sagte er lächelnd.

XXX

Emily Talbot sah Eric verwirrt hinterher und fragte: „Was ist passiert?"

Richter Thomas Brady zögerte einen Moment mit der Antwort, er brauchte einfach einige Sekunden, um sich zu fangen.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann machte er eine Geste Richtung Tür. „Na los, gehen Sie schon hinterher!"

Als die Frau weg war, wandte er sich an Aaron Towsand. Einen Moment musterte er den Mann, der inzwischen aufgestanden war und eine ausdruckslose Miene aufgesetzt hatte. Vielleicht war er ein guter Schauspieler, aber seine Augen verrieten ihn. Das Glitzern in ihnen konnte der Anwalt nicht zurückhalten.

Thomas ging auf ihn zu, bis er ganz dicht vor ihm stand. Und es freute ihn, als er einen Anflug von Unsicherheit bei dem Mann sehen konnte.

„Ich habe Ihre Worte gehört, Mr. Towsand," erklärte er mit ruhiger Stimme. „Das wird sie ihre Lizenz kosten! Und von diesem Fall können sie sich sofort verabschieden!"

Nun stand Frucht in den Augen seines Gegenübers, und Wut.

„Das können Sie nicht machen," meinte er mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Zittern in der Stimme.

„Und ob ich das kann!" erklärte Thomas. „Verlassen Sie sich drauf! Wenn Sie nachher zur Verhandlung erscheinen, werde ich sie offiziell dem Fall entziehen! Wagen Sie es ja nicht, den Jungen bis dahin auch nur schräg anzusehen, wenn er zur Befragung kommt."

„Er wird nicht kommen!" kam die überzeugende und gehässige Antwort.

Thomas lächelte und wandte sich um. „Ich werde schon dafür sorgen!" meinte er beim rausgehen.

XXX

Eric hatte die Panik voll im Griff, als er aus dem Büro des Richters floh. Der Drang sich zu übergeben war übermächtig und nur der Gedanken, dass jeder sein Versagen sehen könnte hielt ihn davon ab, einfach hier im Flur auf die Knie zu sinken und alles heraus zu lassen.

Stattdessen rannte er auf die Tür der Herrentoilette zu und ignorierte alles andere um sich herum.

Er stieß die schwere Tür mit letzter Kraft auf und blieb abrupt stehen, als er merkte, dass er nicht alleine war.

Der Mann vor dem Waschbecken kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor, noch bevor er für einen Augenblick in den Spiegel sah und die Augen, die er dort sah ihn zur Salzsäure erstarren ließen.

Er spürte wie alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht lief, als der Mann sich mit einem Grinsen zu ihm umdrehte.

Einen Moment glaubte er ohnmächtig zu werden.

In seinen Ohren rauschte es. Sein Sichtfeld verschwamm für einen Augenblick, bevor es kurz darauf wieder allzu deutlich wurde.

Sein Vater war hier. Hier im selben Raum, nur etwa zwei Meter von ihm entfernt.

Es schien, als könnte er nichts anderes mehr wahrnehmen, als dessen Gesicht. Und wie ein Blitz schossen dutzende von Erinnerungen durch seinen Kopf, die ihn mit kalter Wut erfüllten.

Vergessen war die Übelkeit.

Plötzlich schien alles nur noch aus blendendem Licht zu bestehen, das seine Wut und seinen Hass auf den Mann vor ihm darstellte.

Eric schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück zu kehren.

Er fragte sich, warum er plötzlich keine Angst hatte, warum er sich nicht umdrehte und in die andere Richtung floh.

Aber seine Beine wollten sich anscheinend nicht bewegen und er blieb einfach stehen.

Eine Berührung am Arm ließ ihn zusammen zucken und katapultierte ihn zurück in die Realität. Seine Sicht klärte sich und plötzlich nahm er um sich herum wieder Geräusche wahr.

„Eric! Hey, alles ist in Ordnung!" Es war Horatios Stimme, die er heraushörte.

Er drehte sich kurz um, und sah ihn neben sich stehen, während seine anderen Brüder noch im Flur standen, aber alles mit Argusaugen beobachteten. Emily war auch da, sie stand halb im Raum, halb im Flur und hielt die Türe auf.

Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Vater zu, der noch immer vor dem Waschbecken stand und von zwei Männern festgehalten wurde.

„Schaffen Sie ihn hier raus!" befahl Horatio.

„Nein!" rief Eric. „Warte!"

Er machte einen Schritt auf seinen Vater zu. Die Präsenz der Männer hinter ihm, die ihn in den letzten Monaten versorgt und in jeder Hinsicht unterstützt hatten gab ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit.

Plötzlich war ihm bewusst, dass sein Vater ihm nichts tun konnte, nicht jetzt, nicht hier. Vielleicht nie wieder, wenn er es nicht zuließ.

Und er wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, wusste plötzlich, dass er es tun musste. Dies war das erste Mal, dass sie sich so nah waren und er keine Angst hatte. Es war das erste Mal, dass er sicher war in der Nähe seines Vaters. Und es war die Gelegenheit herauszufinden, wer der Mann wirklich war, der ihm das Leben zehn Jahre lang zur Hölle gemacht hatte.

Eric wusste, dass es ihn ein Leben lang verfolgen würde, was ihm widerfahren war. Aber vielleicht konnte er ein wenig Frieden damit schließen, nur ein bisschen.

Er musterte den Mann vor ihm. Und diesmal sah er nicht nur das Gesicht, auf dem noch immer ein arrogantes Grinsen zu sehen war, und die kalten, herzlosen Augen. Sein Blick wanderte über die Figur des Mannes. Er war gar nicht so groß, wie er Eric immer erschienen war. Nein, Horatio, Mac und Nick waren größer als er und Warrick würde es noch werden. Und er irgendwann vielleicht auch.

Sein Vater war schmal, die Haut, die man sehen konnte schien verbraucht. Er hatte eine gebeugte Haltung, die ihn schwach aussehen – irgendwie unsicher.

Ihm wurde bewusst, dass dieser Mann gegen keinen seiner Brüder eine Chance haben würde. Und auch wenn er ihn mit anderen Menschen verglich – Lehrern, Nachbarn, Menschen, die einem täglich auf der Straße begegneten – schien er plötzlich alles andere als stark und übermächtig.

Es sah so aus, als wäre es nur ihm so vorgekommen.

Er schluckte, während er versuchte, die Bilder aus seinen Erinnerungen mit dem Mann vor sich in Einklang zu bringen.

Irgendwie konnte er es sich kaum vorstellen, wie es sein würde, keine Angst mehr vor seinem Vater haben zu müssen. Gleichzeitig schien sich in seinem Herzen irgendetwas zu öffnen. Er war nicht so schwach und nutzlos, wie er immer geglaubt hatte - wie sein Vater ihm immer hatte weismachen wollen. Gut, auch jetzt hätte er wahrscheinlich keine Chance, wenn dieser allein mit ihm wäre und ihn überwältigen würde. Aber sie waren nicht allein. Und er hatte eine andere Möglichkeit, um gegen seinen Vater zu kämpfen.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug drehte er sich um und blickte Horatio und Emily an, die da standen und warteten. Auch der Richter und Staatsanwalt Miller waren inzwischen dazu gekommen. Sie alle standen da und beobachteten ihn, warteten auf seine Reaktion.

Er lächelte leicht. Er würde ihnen allen zeigen, was in ihm steckte.

Auch wenn ihm der Gedanke noch immer Magenschmerzen bereitete, so würde ihn das nicht davon abhalten zu tun, was getan werden musste.

„Wir sollten gehen," sagte er deshalb mit fester Stimme. „Ich muss eine Aussage machen!"

Und damit marschierte er an den Erwachsenen vorbei, ohne noch einmal einen Blick zurück zu werfen.


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17:

X

Emily ließ das Badewasser einlaufen und schaute auf dem Weg zurück zum Badezimmer noch einmal in das Zimmer ihrer schlafenden Töchter. Dann wartete sie geduldig, bis die Wanne voll war, kletterte hinein und ließ sich aufseufzend in das beinahe zu heiße Wasser gleiten.

Sie schloss die Augen und blendete damit das schwache Licht des Spiegelschrankes aus.

Bewusst atmete sie ein und aus und versuchte alle Gefühle und Gedanken auszuschließen, bis sich ihr Körper entspannt hatte.

Erst dann ließ sie zu, dass die Ereignisse des Tages sie überrollten.

Sie war persönlich involviert, wenn es um Eric Delko ging und es gäbe sicher kaum einen Menschen, dem es nicht so gegangen wäre.

Als Eric an diesem Vormittag aus Richter Bradys Büro geflüchtet war, hatte sie geglaubt, dass es das gewesen war. Aber der Junge hatte sie überrascht – und nicht nur sie.

Statt bei der unerwarteten Begegnung mit seinem Vater schreiend wegzulaufen, hatte er daraus irgendwie Kraft gesogen. Und sie war sich ganz sicher, dass Pavel Delko beim morgigen letzten Verhandlungstag der Höchststrafe für seine Verbrechen entgegen sehen würde. Es erfüllte sie mit Genugtuung. Und sie hoffte, dass es ein Schritt mehr wäre, der Eric helfen würde mit dem umzugehen, was er erlitten hatte.

Sie vermied an die Aussage zu denken und ging stattdessen in Gedanken noch einmal den Bericht durch, den sie an diesem Abend noch in ihrem Büro verfasst hatte. Er handelte natürlich von der Verhandlung und auch vom Verhalten der Taylor-Brüder, die Eric vorbehaltlos zur Seite gestanden hatten. Es würde ein riesen Pluspunkt sein, wenn es um die Entscheidung über den Adoptionsantrag ging.

Sie hatten heute gezeigt, dass sie mit einer mehr als schwierigen Situation umgehen konnten.

Sie war noch mit zu den Taylors gefahren, als die Befragung zu ende war und hatte beobachtet, wie alle vier Brüder sich um Eric kümmerten. Sie hatten ihn sanft dazu überredet eine Kleinigkeit zu essen und Horatio hatte ihn anschließend zu Bett gebracht. Eric hatte es völlig erschöpft zugelassen, dass der ältere Mann ihm half und ihn zudeckte wie ein kleines Kind. Und als sie diese Szene beobachtet hatte, war ihr bewusst geworden, dass Eric für Horatio Taylor-Caine inzwischen nicht nur ein Junge und eine Verpflichtung war, sondern weitaus mehr. Ein Bruder, und – was er sicherlich nicht so einfach zugeben würde – auch ein Sohn. Der Junge bedeutete ihm etwas.

Und auch wenn Eric sicher noch einen weiten Weg bis zum völligen Vertrauen zu gehen hatte, so bedeuteten ihm die Taylor Brüder ebenfalls etwas.

Sie konnten es schaffen eine Familie zu werden, davon war sie nach dem heutigen Tag überzeugt.

Es ging hier nicht mehr einfach nur um ein Versprechen, dass die Söhne den Eltern gegeben hatten. Sie alle waren inzwischen persönlich involviert. Und sie würden kämpfen.

Der heutige Tag hatte ihr deutlich gemacht, was sie tun wollte. Und mit ihrem heutigen Bericht hatte sie den ersten Schritt getan. Sie hoffte, dass man auf sie hören würde. Eric brauchte seine inzwischen vertraute Umgebung und die Menschen, denen er zu vertrauen lernte.

Noch immer war sie erstaunt, welche Kraft der Junge heute gezeigt hatte. Sie glaubte, dass man diese Art von Stärke nicht lernen konnte – entweder hatte man sie oder nicht.

Sie ließ es zu, dass ihre Gedanken zu der Befragung wanderten, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass sie kurz erschauerte.

Am Anfang hatte Eric gezögert, als Richter Brady ihm fragen stellte. Seine Stimme war leise, aber entschlossen gewesen. Er hatte es geschafft, seinen Gesichtsausdruck neutral zu halten und ihnen mit nüchterner Stimme erzählt, wie seine Eltern ihn behandelt hatten, wie sein Vater ihn verprügelt hatte – mit der flachen Hand, mit den Fäusten, mit einem Rohrstock, einem Gürtel, einem Seil, einem Schürharken und was ihm sonst noch so in die Finger kam. Er hatte für sie die Hölle lebendig werden lassen, die sein Leben gewesen war, seit er sich erinnern konnte.

Aber das war nicht das Schlimmste gewesen.

Auf die Frage hin, ob sein Vater ihn auch auf andere Weise missbraucht hatte, war Eric zunächst verstummt. Er hatte sie angesehen, erinnerte Emily sich. Und seinen Blick würde sie ihr Leben lang nicht mehr vergessen. Er bestätigte ihr, was sie die ganze Zeit vermutet hatte. Sie hatte so sehr gehofft, dass es nicht wahr war. Bis zu diesem Augenblick hatte er ihr nichts darüber gesagt, ihr nicht einmal bestätigt, dass es wahr war. Aber dieser Blick gab ihr Gewissheit – und sie wünschte beinahe, er hätte es für sich behalten. Sie konnte ihm nicht verdenken, dass er nicht darüber reden wollte. Aber es war das Richtige, es zu tun.

Das war auch ihm bewusst gewesen. Und er hatte den Kopf gesenkt, mit seinen Händen gerungen und sein Atem hatte sich beschleunigt, während er mit sich haderte.

Niemand hatte ihn gedrängt.

Thomas Brady hatte am Anfang der Befragung allen erklärt, dass er und nur er allein die Fragen stellen würde. Nach dem Zwischenfall, der beinahe alles zunichte gemacht hatte, wollte er kein Risiko mehr eingehen.

Und der Mann hatte Geduld bewiesen und Eric die Zeit gegeben, die er brauchte.

Irgendwann hatte der Junge die Schultern gestrafft und den Kopf gehoben. Und während er erzählte, wie sein Vater ein bis zwei Mal in der Woche nachts zu ihm ins Zimmer gekommen war, waren selbst seine Augen stumpf und ausdruckslos gewesen. Einzig seine Hände bewegten sie unaufhörlich, rangen miteinander und waren so ineinander verharkt, dass die Knöchel weiß hervorstachen.

Emily war sich sicher, dass ihr diese Minuten, das Bild des Jungen und seine Worte sie auf ewig verfolgen würden. Sie konnte Erics Stimme hören, seine Worte… wie sein Vater ihn berührt hatte, wie er ihn vergewaltigt hatte…

Wieder erschauderte sie und die Übelkeit wollte sie überwältigen. Aber sie hielt sie zurück. Sie wollte auch stark sein. Sie war sich sicher, wenn sie jetzt Tränen zuließ würden sie so schnell nicht wieder aufhören. Und das letzte, was sie wollte, war das ihre Töchter wach wurden und sie weinend hier fanden. Ihre Töchter…

Sie hielt den Atem an und ließ sich in das Wasser sinken. Als sie wieder an die Oberfläche kam, atmete sie tief ein und aus. Sie würde für ewig dankbar sein, dass es ihren beiden Mädchen gut ging. Allein die Vorstellung, ihnen würde etwas auch nur annähernd Ähnliches passieren…

Sie schauderte.

Irgendwie musste sie ihre Gedanken nun auf etwas anderes bringen, bevor sich diese in ihrem Kopf verselbstständigten.

Eine Viertelstunde später lag sie auf ihrem Bett, warm eingewickelt in ihre Decke und zappte durch das Fernsehprogramm. Sie konnte in dieser Nacht lange nicht einschlafen.

XXX

Es war Warricks Idee gewesen zu pokern.

Horatio nahm sich eine Karte, war aber in Gedanken nicht wirklich bei dem Spiel. Den anderen erging es nicht viel anders, aber es gab ihnen wenigstens ein wenig Ablenkung.

Es war inzwischen Nachmittag und noch immer hatten sie nichts von Emily gehört.

So langsam wurde er ungeduldig, versuchte es aber nicht zu zeigen.

Eric war bereits nervös genug, ohne dass er es noch schlimmer machte.

Sie warteten auf die Nachricht, dass die Gerichtsverhandlung vorbei war. Und natürlich wollten sie alle wissen, wie das Strafmaß ausgefallen war.

Die Zeit jedoch schien sich endlos hinzuziehen.

Zumindest wirkte Eric wesentlich gelöster und entspannter als die ganzen letzten Wochen. Er hatte die Befragung endlich hinter sich gebracht. Und laut Emily hatte er seine Sache hervorragend gemacht. Als sie ihn am gestrigen Nachmittag endlich zu Hause hatten, war der Junge ziemlich bald in einen traumlosen und tiefen Schlaf gefallen und erst fünfzehn Stunden später wieder aufgewacht.

Horatio und Mac dagegen hatten kaum geschlafen. Sie hatten die halbe Nacht zusammen gesessen, sich leise unterhalten und nach oben gehorcht. Sie hatten eigentlich erwartete, dass Eric Alpträume bekam und sie brauchen würde. Aber nichts dergleichen war geschehen.

Horatio machte sich nicht die Illusion, dass das Thema damit abgeschlossen war. Mit Sicherheit würde Eric noch Jahre lang, wahrscheinlich selbst als Erwachsener, immer mal wieder Alpträume haben. Aber in dieser Nacht war er wohl einfach zu erschöpft gewesen.

„Verdammt noch mal, das ist doch nicht zum Aushalten!" rief Mac plötzlich und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf.

Horatio wunderte sich ein wenig über seinen Bruder, der eigentlich immer ein eher ruhiger und besonnener Mensch gewesen war. So langsam zeigte sich, dass Mac auch ungeduldig und fahrig sein konnte. Es war immer wieder erstaunlich, wie sehr ein die Menschen überraschen konnten, die man zu kennen glaubte.

„Wir können nichts anderes tun als warten," versuchte er den jüngeren Mann zu beschwichtigen, der mal wieder Riefen in den Boden lief.

„Das tun wir schon den ganzen Tag," beklagte Mac sich und Horatio konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen, denn er hörte sich an wie ein kleiner Junge.

„Wer sagt eigentlich, dass wir hier warten müssen?" mischte Nick sich ein.

„Und wo willst du hingehen?" fragte Warrick erstaunt.

„Wir könnten im Gericht warten…" meinte Nick, dessen Stimme nun allerdings etwas unsicher wirkte.

„Geht das?" kam es nun von Eric, der aufsah und sie mit großen Augen musterte.

„Wir könnten es herausfinden," klang es nun etwas enthusiastischer von Mac.

„Wenn du das möchtest, Eric," fügte Horatio hinzu.

Dieser nickte nur. Und plötzlich waren sie alle gleichzeitig in Bewegung. Jeder von ihnen war anscheinend froh endlich etwas zu tun, stellte Horatio fest und innerhalb von zehn Minuten standen sie alle bereit.

Wenige Augenblicke später hatten sie sich alle Macs Wagen gesetzt und waren auf dem Weg in die Stadt.

XXX

Mac konnte sich selber nicht erklären, was mit ihm los war. Er verhielt sich völlig untypisch. Aber sie waren ja auch nicht grade in einer normalen Situation in den letzten Wochen.

Viele Male hatte er sich seine Eltern herbei gewünscht, wenn er wieder einmal nicht gewusst hatte, wie er mit Eric und er ganzen Situation umgehen sollte. Und die Trauer hatte ihn in diesen Augenblicken wie eine Welle überrollt, die regelmäßig versuchte ihn hinunter zu ziehen ins Vergessen.

Er hatte sich mit Hilfe seiner Brüder jedes Mal wieder hinausgezogen. Es half ihm zu wissen, dass er sich immer auf sie verlassen konnte.

Und er hatte mit Erstaunen beobachtet wie Eric langsam in ihrer Familie Fuß fasste.

Als sie am gestrigen Tag auf die Befragung warteten, war ihm das erste Mal bewusst geworden, wie sehr er sich um den Jungen sorgte.

Und nach der Begegnung mit Pavel Delko hatte er mehr als stolz empfunden, als Eric hoch erhobenen Hauptes in das Zimmer des Richters spaziert war. Als er wieder hinauskam, war er blass gewesen und hatte ausgesehen, als würde er jeden Moment zusammenbrechen, aber er hatte seine Aussage gemacht. Und Mac fand, dass dazu mehr als nur eine riesen Portion Mut gehörte. Er wusste nicht, ob er selber das gekonnt hätte.

Nachdem Horatio den Jungen zu Hause ins Bett gebracht hatte, hatte er sich selber noch einmal in das Zimmer geschlichen und für einige Zeit den schlafenden Jungen betrachtet. Und ihm war klar geworden, dass er ihm wichtig geworden war. Ebenso wichtig wie Nick und Warrick und Horatio. Diese Erkenntnis hatte ihn verwundert. Aber er hatte sie akzeptiert. Und irgendwann würde er es auch schaffen, Eric dies zu zeigen oder es ihm zu sagen.

Doch nun war erst einmal nur eines Wichtiges: wie lange würde Pavel Delko im Gefängnis verbringen.

Und sie waren endlich auf dem Weg es heraus zu finden.

Als sie am Gericht ankamen übernahm er die Führung und fragte bei der Information nach dem entsprechenden Gerichtsaal. Die Beamtin informierte ihn, dass die Urteilsverkündigung bevorstand und Richter Brady sie in einer Viertelstunde verlesen würde.

Er führte seine Familie in den gleichen Flur, in dem sie schon gestern gewesen war und Horatio klopfte ungeniert an die Tür des Richters.

Einen Moment später war er in dem Raum verschwunden und Mac verfluchte sich leise dafür, dass er sich die Führung wieder hatte aus der Hand nehmen lassen. Nun warteten sie schon wieder. Langsam war er es leid.

Doch diesmal dauerte es nicht lange und Horatio war wieder bei ihnen.

„Wir können hier warten oder auch in den Gerichtssaal gehen," erklärte er ihnen. „Es ist eine öffentliche Sitzung."

Und sie alle sahen Eric an. Dieser wurde wieder eine Spur blasser, antwortete aber mit entschlossener Stimme: „Lasst uns hineingehen, ich möchte es hören!"

Mac klopfte ihm auf die Schultern. Er freute sich über diese Entscheidung – er wollte Pavel Delkos Untergang live miterleben.

XXX

Der Gerichtssaal sah genauso aus, wie man es aus vielen Filmen kannte, stellte Eric fest.

Vor Kopf war ein langer, holzvertäfelter Tisch, hinter dem der Richter Platz finden würde. Direkt daneben, etwas tiefer gelegen, befand sich die Kanzel, in der die Zeugen im Normalfall ihre Aussagen machten.

Auf der rechten Seite waren zwei Stuhlreihen aufgereiht, der Platz für die Geschworenen. Und ziemlich direkt vor den Zuschauerreihen befanden sich vor einer Holzbarriere die zwei Tische für die Verteidigung und die Anklage.

Er sorgte dafür, dass er in der Mitte saß, als sie sich alle in der dritten Reihe hinter dem Anklagetisch hinsetzten. So fühlte er sich am sichersten.

Sie waren kaum auf ihren Plätzen, als auf der linken Seite des Raumes eine Tür aufging und sein Vater in der Mitte zwischen zwei Beamten zum Tisch der Verteidigung geführt wurde, an dem bereits eine ihm unbekannte Frau saß. Der Anwalt war also tatsächlich nicht mehr hier, wie Eric erleichtert feststellte.

Er bemerkte, wie sein Vater bei ihrem Anblick leicht zusammen zuckte und eine leise Genugtuung stellte sich bei ihm ein. Dann straffte er sich allerdings wieder und sandte ihm einen todbringenden Blick zu, der seine Eingeweide beinahe gefrieren ließ. Augenblicklich verspannte er sich, konnte nicht verhindern, dass die alte Angst wieder in ihm hoch kroch. Was, wenn sein Vater schon nach wenigen Jahren wieder frei kam? Was, wenn ihm der Richter nicht geglaubt hatte?

Der Staatsanwalt betrat ebenfalls den Gerichtssaal und langsam wurde Eric bewusst, dass auch um sie herum in den Zuschauerreihen Menschen saßen. Er wusste nicht, wieso ihm das bisher entgangen war. Aber dann viel ihm ein, dass dies ja auch der Grund gewesen war, warum seine Befragung separat stattgefunden hatte.

Warricks Hand legte sich auf einen Arm und stoppte das Zittern, das sich eingeschlichen hatte, ohne dass es ihm aufgefallen war.

Er lächelte dem Älteren dankbar zu und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit nach vorne, als aus einer Tür rechts vom Zeugenstand die Geschworenen hinein kamen, dicht gefolgt vom Richter.

Sie waren bei der Prozedur aufgestanden und hatten sich wieder gesetzt und er schien alles nur mit Verzögerung wahrzunehmen. Auch die Worte des Richters schienen ihm plötzlich keinen Sinn zu machen und er schüttelte den Kopf. Dies sollte ein Augenblick sein, denn er mit all seinen Sinnen erlebte, dafür waren sie schließlich gekommen.

„Dieses Gericht sieht es als erwiesen an, dass Pavel Delko sich schuldig gemacht hat des physischen, psychischen und sexuellen Missbrauchs an seinen minderjährigen Sohn Eric. Die Geschworenen haben die Beweise gehört und den Angeklagten für schuldig befunden."

Eric nahm nun die Stimme von Richter Brady bewusst wahr.

„Die schwere seiner Taten und die Tatsache, dass er sie über Jahre hinweg ausgeübt hat haben im Wesentlichen über die Höhe des Strafmasses mit entschieden," gab er weiter bekannt. „Mr. Delko, bitte erheben Sie sich!"

Eric griff nach den Händen von Warrick und Horatio die neben ihm saßen und es war ihm völlig egal, dass es sich eher um eine mädchenhafte Geste handelte.

Sein Vater stand langsam auf und er war froh, dass dieser den Blick nach vorne richtete und ihn nicht ansah.

„Pavel Delko, Sie werden aufgrund der Ihnen bewiesenen Straftaten zu einer Gefängnisstrafe von 15 Jahren verurteilt. Anschließend werden Sie in Sicherheitsverwahrung überstellt. Die Verhandlung ist geschlossen."

Eric sackte in sich zusammen und brauchte einen Moment, um voll zu realisieren, was grade passiert war. Um ihn herum wurde es lauter, aber er schien sich wie im Nebel zu befinden und sein Bewusstsein nahm einfach nicht wahr, was um ihn herum vor sich ging.

Dann schossen ihm plötzlich die Tränen in die Augen. Und ehe er sich versah, war er in den Armen seines ältesten neuen Bruders und heulte sich die Seele aus dem Leib.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was für Gefühle ihn da grade überrannten, aber Erleichterung war auf jeden Fall eines von ihnen.


	18. Chapter 18

Epilog

X

„Emily, Hallo!" begrüßte Horatio die Sozialarbeiterin, die ihn fröhlich angrinste und den dicken Umschlag schwenkte, den sie in der Hand hielt.

Seine Augen wurden groß und er blickte sie fragend an. Ihr Nicken sagte ihm alles, was er wissen wollte und für einen Moment vergaß er seine Reserviertheit ihr gegenüber und drückte sie kurz an sich.

Emily ließ ihm keine Gelegenheit sich deshalb verlegen zu fühlen.

„Ihr habt es geschafft, Horatio!" meinte sie stolz.

Bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, kamen Eric und die Talbot-Zwillinge angestürmt. Die beiden Mädchen drückten ihre Mutter an sich und begannen sofort von den letzten Stunden zu erzählen, die sie bei den Taylors verbracht hatten.

Mit einem Augenrollen überreichte sie Horatio den Umschlag, bevor sie sich wieder ihren Töchtern zuwandte.

Horatio ging auf Eric zu, der in der Tür zum Flur stehen geblieben war und seine Freundinnen mit einem amüsierten Lächeln beobachtete.

Er sah entspannt und fröhlich aus. Und Horatio stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass er nicht mal ansatzweise zusammenzuckte, als er dem Jungen einen Arm um die Schultern legte.

„Komm schon, hier ist noch ein Geschenk, das du auspacken musst!" erklärte er. „Und ich denke, es ist am Besten, wenn unsere Brüder dabei sind!"

Auf dem Weg in den Garten schüttelte beinahe ungläubig den Kopf darüber, dass inzwischen 14 Monate vergangen waren. 14 Monate, seit Erics Vater verurteilt worden war.

Und dies war inzwischen der zweite Geburtstag, den Eric nun bei ihnen feierte. Er war heute 12 Jahre alt geworden. Man könnte beinahe meinen, man hätte ein anderes Kind vor sich, sinnierte er, als Eric seine Brüder rief und sie darauf warteten, dass alle zur Terrasse kamen.

Nicht nur, dass der Junge ein ganzes Stück in die Höhe geschossen war. Seine ganze Art hatte sich geändert und zeigte, dass er sich wohl und sicher in seiner Haut fühlte. Nur noch selten fiel er in seine alte angespannte Abwehrhaltung. Er hatte selten Probleme mit Berührungen, jedenfalls wenn es sich um bekannte Menschen handelte.

Es hieß nicht, dass alles perfekt war. Auch jetzt noch hatte Eric immer wieder mal Alpträume. Auch jetzt noch musste man sehr aufpassen, wie man sich ihm gegenüber verhielt. Das Vertrauen, dass sich im Laufe der Zeit entwickelt hatte war noch immer fragil. Aber sie hatten mehr als nur ein wenig Fortschritte gemacht und er war stolz darauf.

Nicht, dass er ständig mit seinen Gefühlen hausieren ging – immerhin war er ein Mann – aber er hatte den Jungen lieben gelernt und sah ihn als seinen Bruder und seinen Sohn gleichermaßen.

Er würde allerdings Lügen, wenn er behaupten würde, dass er sich nicht manches Mal fragte, worauf zum Teufel er sich da eingelassen hatte.

Eric war inzwischen zu einem beinahe ‚normalen' angehenden Teenager geworden. Und das bedeutete, dass er einen so sehr nerven konnte, dass er öfter mal glaubte, die Wände hochfahren zu müssen.

Es war ihm mehr als einmal passiert, dass er die Beherrschung verloren hatte. Und es hatte ihn beinahe wahnsinnig gemacht, als Eric entsetzt zurück gewichen war, als er ihn das erste Mal angeschrieen hatte. Inzwischen hatten sie sich beide daran gewöhnt. Manchmal ging man sich halt auf die Nerven. Auch Eric hatte schon öfter mal die Beherrschung verloren und hatte sich beleidigt mit einem lauten knall seiner Tür in sein Zimmer verzogen. Emily hatte ihm versichert, dass so etwas einfach zum Familienleben dazugehörte. Und es war einmal mehr ein Beweis dafür, wie sehr Erics Vertrauen gewachsen war.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als ihre Brüder und die restlichen Geburtstagsgäste sich auf der Terrasse versammelten.

„Das hier, hat Emily für dich mitgebracht!" erklärte er, als alle ruhig waren und reichte dann Eric den Umschlag.

Dieser nahm ihn ernst entgegen und machte ihn vorsichtig auf.

Horatio bemerkte das leichte Zittern seiner Hände. Wenige Augenblicke später hielt Eric die Adoptionsurkunde in den Händen und starrte sie erst einmal nur an.

Dann sah er auf und ihm genau in die Augen. Horatio schluckte. Eric hatte Tränen in den Augen, aber das Lachen in seinem Gesicht zeigte, dass es Tränen der Freude waren.

Kurz darauf waren Nick, Mac und Warrick da und sie waren alle fünf in einer Umarmung verstrickt.

Und während seine Brüder, Emily und ihre Töchter und Erics Freunde die Neuigkeit feierten schlich er sich davon. Er brauchte einfach etwas Zeit für sich. Und so wanderte er durch den Garten zum rückwärtigen Teil des Grundstückes, der vom Haus aus nicht einsehbar war und wo vor scheinbar eine Ewigkeit seine Mutter gekniet und geweint hatte, weil sie erfahren hatte, was Eric alles widerfahren war.

Endlich, endlich hatten sie es geschafft. Horatio merkte plötzlich wie die Anspannung von ihm abfiel, die über ein Jahr lang unterschwellig ihr Leben bestimmt hatte.

Er war nun Erics Adoptivvater. Himmel, so sehr er das gewollt hatte, würde er sich erst einmal eine Weile an den Gedanken gewöhnen müssen.

Dieser Kampf war nicht einfach gewesen und hatte wesentlich länger gedauert, als sie gedacht hatten.

Die erste Verhandlung war vier Monate nach Delkos Verurteilung gewesen. Und der Richter hatte definitiv nicht auf ihrer Seite gestanden. Er war der Meinung gewesen, dass es für Eric nicht gut sein konnte, wenn er in einem Haus voller Männer lebte. Er hatte gemeint, dass der Junge auch eine weibliche Bezugsperson brauchte. Und dass die Dinge, die Horatio und Mac in ihrem Leben geändert hatten als Beweis für ihre Absichten nicht gut genug waren.

Im Endeffekt hatte er wohl einfach etwas gegen sie. Oder vielleicht auch speziell gegen ihn, da er kein ‚normaler' heterosexueller Mann war.

Nur Emilys positive Berichte und die Tatsache, dass Eric bei ihnen bleiben wollte, hatten dem Richter die Hände gebunden. Er hatte den Antrag nicht einfach so ablehnen können, da er dafür keine ausreichenden Gründe gehabt hatte – jedenfalls keine, die er hätte offiziell verwenden können.

Stattdessen hatte er die Entscheidung vertagt und dann noch einmal vertagt und schließlich ein drittes Mal. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatten er und seine Brüder schon beinahe resigniert.

Emily hatte dann ein Gespräch mit Thomas Brady geführt. Was dieser genau getan hatte wussten sie nicht. Aber es war ihm auch egal. Dem Adoptionsantrag wurde zugestimmt. Und damit hatten sie endlich erreicht, was sie wollten.

Horatio war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Mac inzwischen ein wenig traurig war, dass er nicht ebenfalls in dieser Urkunde stand. Sie hatten sich zwar drauf geeinigt, dass es das Beste war, wenn es nur einer von ihnen war. Aber sein Bruder war inzwischen ziemlich gut in die Rolle des großen Bruders/Vaters hineingeschlüpft. Doch nach Absprache mit Emily hatten sie beschlossen, dass nur einer von ihnen das Sorgerecht beantragen würde. So bestand nicht die Gefahr, dass Eric wieder hin und her gerissen wurde, falls Mac doch mal beschloss Claire zu heiraten und auszuziehen oder falls sie – was Horatio nicht glaubte, aber man wusste ja nie – sich einmal so verkrachen sollten, dass sie die Verantwortung nicht mehr zusammen tragen konnten. In jedem Fall wäre Eric wieder der Leitragende und das hatten sie verhindern wollen.

Und im Endeffekt würden sie sich auch weiterhin alle um Eric kümmern und natürlich auch um Warrick und Nick. Sie waren eine Familie, schon lange bevor ein Stück Papier ihnen das nun auch offiziell bestätigt hatte.

Horatio genoss noch eine Weile die Ruhe, bevor er zurückging. Auf dem Weg zur Terrasse wurde sein Lächeln immer breiter. Dort waren sie grade dabei mit dem Essen anzufangen und es herrschte das übliche Chaos und Geschrei.

Es war ein beinahe perfekter Augenblick, fand Horatio. Richtig perfekt wäre er gewesen, wenn ihre Eltern ihn hätten erleben können. Aber er wollte glauben, dass sie diese Zeit mit ihnen teilten – wo auch immer sie grade waren.

XXX

Es war ziemlich spät, als Eric seinen Brüdern noch einmal dankte und sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer machte.

Er nahm die Kopie der Adoptionsurkunde mit, die Mac für ihn gemacht hatte. Das Original war längst sicher im Safe im kleinen Büro von ihm und Horatio verstaut.

In seinem Zimmer zog er sich aus und ging dann noch ins Bad, bevor er sich anschließend bettfertig auf die breite Fensterbank seines Zimmers setzte und hinaus in die Nacht blickte.

Er wusste, dass er noch nicht einschlafen würde, weil ihm einfach zu viele Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen. Und dieser Ort war der Beste, um seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen.

In den letzten zwanzig Monaten hatte er schon unzählige Male hier gesessen und hinausgesehen. Es war ein friedlicher Anblick wie er fand. Auch jetzt ließ dieser Platz und die Aussicht ihn zur Ruhe kommen

Er umklammerte die Seiten in seiner Hand, die offiziell bestätigten, dass Horatio Taylor-Caine ab nun und für immer sein Adoptivvater war. Er musste einfach lächeln, wenn er daran dachte. Bestimmt war das eine Möglichkeit, den großen Bruder immer mal wieder zu ärgern. Schließlich war dieser grade mal fünfzehn Jahre älter als er und auch wenn es theoretisch möglich war, war er doch eigentlich ein wenig jung für einen zwölfjährigen Sohn.

Das Beste daran war, dass er sich inzwischen völlig sicher war, dass Horatio und auch Mac all das für ihn taten, weil sie ihn mochten. Es war nicht aus Dankbarkeit zu Jane und Rick.

So wie es aussah hatten seine leiblichen Eltern Unrecht gehabt. Er war doch liebenswert. Und er war zu etwas Nutze. Und grade heute hatten ihm das eine Menge Menschen gezeigt.

Einige Leute hielten ihre Versprechen, einigen konnte man vertrauen. Es hatte lange gedauert, das zu glauben.

Müde, aber unsagbar glücklich rieb er sich über die Augen und beschloss ins Bett zu gehen.

Er lag kaum, da ging seine Tür leise auf. Und er freute sich, dass er nicht die geringste Furcht verspürte. Stattdessen musste er leise lachen, als vier Köpfe auftauchten, die einen Blick auf ihn warfen und unisono „Gute Nacht, Eric!" riefen, als sie erkannten, dass er noch wach war.

Dann war er wieder allein. Mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht starrte er auf die Zimmerdecke und beobachtete das schwache Licht, das sich dort ausbreitete.

Er fühlte sich sicher und geliebt.

Und es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis er tief und fest und traumlos schlief.

X

Ende


End file.
